Perfect stranger
by Punksbaby
Summary: A missed train and a full hotel. Can anything else go wrong? *i own nothing but the original characters. Anything you recognise does not belong to me*
1. Chapter 1

_**Bear with me for this one, I have no idea where it's going, but I need to get it out of my head! **_

Cigarette smoke fills the night air as I drag my suitcase up the steps to the lobby of the hotel. I cough dramatically, putting my acting skills to good use. Not that it matters, he pays no attention whatsoever, sucking on the cigarette before blowing another plume of smoke my way. I'm about to yell at him, really yell at him, when the handle comes off my too heavy suitcase, sending me sprawling into the door of the hotel. And my suitcase back down the steps. "Fuck sake!" I curse, starting to make my way down to my miraculously still in tact suitcase. Well, apart from the handle, anyway. "Not very ladylike" he drawls. Ooh, an accent. "Well" I say, hands on hips and turning to face him. "It's not very gentlemanly to watch a lady struggle." "I never said I was a gentleman" he counters, mimicking my hand on hips pose. "And I never claimed to be a lady" I say, turning my back on him and grabbing my case, pulling it up the steps and into the very warm, and very crowded, lobby.

I wait, impatiently, in a long line until I finally get near to the counter. The crowd has started to thin out a bit, the chatter becoming more excited as the demands for pictures get louder. I shake my head as I hear him laugh, angry at myself for the way his laugh makes me feel. He has me squirming just by being in the same room as me, and I've only just met him. "Ma'am?" the receptionist calls, snapping me out of my, well, not very decent daydream. I grab my suitcase and walk to the counter slowly. "Uh hi" I begin awkwardly. "Your reservation?" she asks, clearly bored. I shake my head. "I, uh, don't..." I start, jumping as I feel a hand snake around my waist. "Good" he says, smiling that charming, heart breaking, ovary busting smile. "The reservation is under Good. Jon Good. Please, excuse my wife, she, well, this is all a surprise for her." "You can say that again" I mumble, wincing as he pinches my ass. The receptionist hands him a keycard, with the usual pleasantries, breakfast is at 7am, check out is at midday, blah blah blah. I tune out and focus on him. My my my. He does look better in the light. Could use a shave though. He looks down at me and winks. "Let's go check out our room, Mrs Good" he says, steering me towards the elevators. I can't help it. My legs don't feel like my own. Seriously, this guy could tell me to strip and give him a lap dance in the lobby and I'd gladly do it. I chastise myself silently and follow him, smiling as he takes my case from me. As we step inside the elevator I look back at the crowd in the lobby. They're staring, completely dumbstruck. The same word coming from all their mouths at the same time. Wife? I wait until the doors close before looking at him again.

"Wife?" I ask. "What the actual fuck are you playing at? I met you outside!" "I know, I know" he says. "Moving too fast, right? It's not you, it's me, and you want a divorce? Am I right yet?" "You're something, alright" I mumble. "Sorry darling" he says as the elevator doors slide open. "Not able to decipher mumbo jumbo without a few straight Jacks inside me." I shake my head as I follow him to a room, watching as he expertly slides the key card into the slot before opening the door. "You coming in or sleeping in the hall, darling?" he calls. I groan and follow him in, knowing straight away that the corridor is probably the safer option, for both of us. I watch as he throws my suitcase to one side as he holds the door open for me. "Welcome to my humble abode" he says, watching me as I look around the room. I catch him watching me and shrug. "It'll do" I say, flopping on the sofa and kicking my shoes off. He watches as I wiggle my toes, trying to get some life back into them. Stupid shoes. "Wanna tell me why you did that?" I ask suddenly. "Huh?" he asks, eyes snapping up to my face. "The lobby, wise guy" I say, reading his face hoping for a reaction. Nothing. "I could always let you go back down and attempt to get a room" he says finally. "If that's what you really want? Good luck, by the way. Hotel is full. So, really, you kinda owe me a thank you." "A thank you?" I splutter. He nods. "Yup" he says, clearly satisfied with himself. "Thank me for saving your, well, quite frankly, cute ass, from a night on the street. For giving you a bed for the night." "A bed?" I ask. "Honey all you've given me so far is a headache." He smirks. "I know the perfect cure" he drawls, moving closer to me. Woah. Back up, when did he sit down? I try to move away from him but the arm of the sofa is closer than I thought. Nowhere to run. "Advil" he whispers in my ear before standing up and walking to the other side of the room.

"I have a better cure" I say, standing up and going to my suitcase. I groan as I open it, everything is a mess. But, miracles do happen, and my headache cure is fine. I shake the bottle of Jack at him and he smiles. "I do believe I have a headache" he says, walking into the bathroom. He grabs the two plastic beakers and brings them in, waving them triumphantly. "Always wondered what these were for" he says. I smile as I pour us both a generous glass, not even waiting for him to say anything before chugging mine back and starting to pour another. "Slow down sunshine" he says before doing the same. "We got all night, and nowhere near enough jack for you to go at that pace!" I laugh. "That's what bars are for, dear husband" I say before downing the next glass. He smirks and holds his glass out for a refill. "Touché, dear wife" he growls as I fill his glass.


	2. Chapter 2

He's right. The Jack doesn't last long, and it hasn't totally killed off my headache either. He's yelling something at me from the bathroom, and I'm trying to tune him out. It ain't happening. I groan and stand up, walking to the door and heading down to the bar before he realises I'm gone. I don't bother to wait for the elevator, I don't know how long I've got before my so called husband comes looking for me, so I take the stairs. I give myself a mental pat on the back for making it to the lobby without falling flat on my face. I spot the bar straight away. There's just one problem. Well, a lobby full of problems actually. I put my head down and make my way past his admirers. I smirk as I make it to the bar without being recognised, grabbing a stool next to the bar as soon as I'm within touching distance. "Jack" I say to the barman. "Double. No ice." He nods and silently pours my drink. I sense him before I see him. "That was rude" he states to my back. "Running out on me while I cleaned up after our frantic session." I frown, spinning around on my stool. I realise the reason for his lies. Fans. Lots of them. "Oh honey" I say holding my arms out to him and cradling his head against my chest. "We were out of Jack. I just came to see if they'd let us have a bottle." He smirks up at me. "Kinda like this position" he whispers wickedly. I groan and let him go. "Come back to bed?" he pouts, no doubt charming the legion of fans watching our exchange. I groan, down my drink, and hold my hand out to him. He smiles and takes my hand, taking the offered bottle of Jack from the barman with a smile of thanks before turning around and pulling me through the group of fans gathered at the door. I start to walk towards the elevators, not even going to attempt the stairs this time, but he pulls me back. "Nuh uh Mrs Good" he drawls. "I'm going outside for a smoke, and you're coming with me." He pulls me to the doors, much to the amusement of the fans, and leads me outside. "He could drag me anywhere anyway" a fan sighs as the door closes. I groan and shake my head as he pulls me to a smoking shelter.

"Could you, like, smoke faster?" I ask, rubbing my bare arms and dancing from left foot to right. He smirks at me before taking a long, slow drag from his cigarette. "I'll see you in the room" I huff, starting to walk away. Before I've taken more than 2 steps I'm spun around and forced against the wall. "Damn woman" he growls before dipping his head to mine and kissing me roughly. Wow. He tastes like a mixture of whiskey and cigarettes, and strangely I can't get enough. We moan together as my hands find their way into his unruly hair, pulling, lightly at first, then harder as the kiss gets more frantic. "We, uh, need to get inside" he says, pulling away and grabbing my hand again, pulling me back inside the hotel and straight to the elevators. His hand finds its way to my ass as we wait, listening to the chatter behind us. "I've already tweeted out that he's got a wife" someone says. "Waiting to hear if anyone else knows anything about it, I mean, she's clearly not american so where did they meet?" "I still don't believe it" another one says. "We would have heard by now if this was legit." "Not really" yet another pipes up. "Everyone is too concerned about him screwing Renee, nobody even though that he'd have someone else hidden away." I smirk. "You need to stop hiding me away Mr Good" I say, loud enough for them to hear, as the elevator door opens. He smirks and pulls me inside, wrapping his arms around me as the doors slowly close. "Consider yourself well and truly in the public eye" he says, dipping his head and kissing me again.

I don't remember getting out of the elevator, or into the room. He hasn't let me go, we've hardly broken the kiss. He kicks the door shut behind us and leads me to the sofa. That's where the kiss finally gets broken, the bottle of Jack remembered. "So?" I ask, sitting on the sofa and curling my feet underneath me as he pours us a drink. "Fans huh? What exactly do you do? And who is this Renee chick you're screwing?" He's about to answer when there's a bang at the door. "Ambrose!" a voice yells. "Quit screwing your wife and open the door!" He winks at me quickly. "Play along?" he whispers, practically begging. I nod slowly, wondering what I've got myself in to. He quickly makes his way to the bed and sits on it, bouncing so it squeaks. "Fuck off Rollins!" he yells. "Oh fuck! Damn that feels so good! Fuck me! Yes!" I cover my mouth so I don't laugh out loud. He is way too good at faking it. He looks at me pointedly and I know it's my turn. "Oh yes" I moan, frowning at him. He winks before moaning. "Fuck I'm close. I'm coming, oh fuck yes! Don't stop! Fuck!" He looks over at me, groaning when he realises I've opened the door and let his friend in. "You deserve an oscar for that performance Ambrose" he says, slumping on the sofa. "The girls in the room next door were going wild for that, I'm sure they got it on video or something. Congrats honey, you're about to be famous as the girl who got Ambrose to scream during sex." I shrug. "I'm his wife" I say, glancing across at him. "That's my job."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well check you out" the friend says, smirking across at the bed. "Jon Good, all married and respectable. Or is it just your mouth running away with you again?" "Fuck you Colby" Jon spits from the bed. Colby grins. "Hell yeah" he says looking at me. "After that performance Jon I'm half tempted! What do you do for an encore?" "Kick your ass around the room" Jon says simply. I laugh and Colby smiles. "Colby""he says, holding his hand out to me. "I'll introduce myself, your husband clearly ain't making no introductions." "Hi Colby" I say, smiling and taking his hand. "I'll let my husband tell you my name." Jon looks at me blankly. "Uh toots" he says, running his hand through his hair. "We haven't, uh, been formally introduced." "I know" I shrug, leaning back into the sofa. "This should be fun." Colby looks at me and then back at Jon. "Well?" he asks. Jon smirks triumphantly. "Rollins" he says smiling at me. "Meet Mrs Good. There. That's your introduction to my wife. Now get out of our room." Colby shakes his head as he stands. "See you at breakfast Mrs Good" he says kissing my cheek. "Oh, be warned, this is all over twitter. You might wanna keep your, um, exceptional lover routine up for a bit longer." He opens the door and leaves quickly, before Jon can say anything.

"Damn him" he finally splutters, getting off the bed and walking over to me. "He knows I don't have twitter." "I do" I say, grabbing my phone. He sits next to me quickly. "Search for my name" he says as I open the app. I start typing in Jon Good when he stops me. "My ring name" he says simply. I look at him blankly. "Your what?" I ask. He stares at me in disbelief. "You have no idea who I am?" he asks finally. "Jon Good apparently" I say. "With a load of fans in the lobby, it's obvious you're famous, but clearly not under that name." He shakes his head. "I'm a wrestler" he says, as if it's meant to mean something to me. "With the WWE. My ring name is Dean Ambrose." I shake my head and type that in instead. Straight away the mentions goes crazy. "Ambrose is married, the wife is here with him" he reads as I hand him the phone. "Anyone know anything about Deans wife? Deans a screamer!" I laugh out loud at that one. "Serves you right for faking" I say as he looks at me quickly. A new mention pops up and he scrolls to it. "Fucking Colby!" he growls, grabbing his phone. I frown and take mine from him. "Just interrupted Mr and Mrs Good during their catch up session #mybad" I read. "Holy shit he's doing a Q and A!" Jon quickly dials Colby and waits for him to answer. "Fucking voicemail" he growls, ending the call and throwing his phone across the room. I shake my head. "How bad can it be?" I ask. "He knows nothing because there's nothing to know." "Exactly" he says simply. "He can make all kinds of shit up and cause me loads of shit when we get back to the States." I shake my head. "You're a big boy" I say. "Deal with it. Deny it. You started this anyway, dear husband." He smirks. A delightful smirk. One I wouldn't mind seeing more often. "Mind if I hit the shower?" I ask suddenly. He frowns but nods, pointing at the bathroom as if I didn't know where it was. I grab my bag and head into the bathroom, making sure the door is locked behind me.

"Uh Jon?" I say, opening the door after my shower. No reply. I look around the room and spot a note propped up against the pillow. "Doll" I read. "I've headed to the bar where you are most welcome to join me. Jon." I groan, secretly glad he's not here. No clean clothes in my bag, I left the bathroom in just my underwear, hoping to use the robe which I'd managed to leave on the bed. I spot his open bag, a shirt on top. "Husband, right" I say, picking it up. "We share." I grab my jeans out of my bag and pull them on, running a brush through my hair as I check my makeup. Most of it has washed off so I quickly reapply my mascara and eyeliner, adding a touch of clear lip gloss before grabbing my phone and my shoes and heading down to the bar to meet him. I catch a hint of his smell as I wait for the elevator and I smile. His shirt smells of him. It comforts me, and disturbs me that it makes me feel that way. I don't know this guy. The elevator doors open and I step in, taking a deep breath before pushing the button for the lobby and waiting for the doors to close behind me.

I hear him before I see him. He seems to sense my prescence, turning slowly on the barstool until he's staring straight at me, that delicious smirk on his lips once more. "I recognise that shirt, Mrs Good" he drawls slowly, holding his hand out to me. "Come, join me, I saved you a space right here." He pats his lap and my legs start moving without me even making the decision to go to him. I'm next to him in no time, airborne and on his lap faster than I can process what's going on. He spins us back around and nuzzles into my neck affectionately. The fans around him lap it up, taking sneaky pictures when they think we won't notice. I smile, playing along with his little game, mentally counting down the hours until I have to leave him and get back to reality.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm gonna head up to bed" I say quietly a few hours later. I don't wait for him to answer, just slide slowly off his lap and head for the elevator. He's beside me before I know it. "Think my wife is going to bed without me?" he asks. "This is our big reunion toots, ain't happening." I nod as the doors open. I step into the elevator and turn to face him, holding my hand out. He smiles and takes it, stepping into the small space with me. The doors close as the hotel lobby lights up with the flashes from fans cameras. We both groan. "They're gonna slaughter me in the radio interview in the morning" he moans, resting his head against mine. "Interview?" I ask. He nods. "Early" he groans. "Some publicity for the show tomorrow night. It's not sold out yet so... Hey, why don't you come? See what I do?" I shake my head. "No can do" I say. "I have to work. While all this has been fun, some of us have real lives to get back to." He watches me as the doors open and I walk out, waiting for him by the door. "You've got the key Jon" I say simply. He nods and walks out, opening the room door then heading back across the landing. "Make yourself at home" he says. "I'll see you later." I watch as he dismisses the elevator and heads for the stairs before shutting the door. Tiredness overcomes me as I look at the bed. I quickly strip, leaving my underwear and his shirt on before climbing into bed. He obviously stayed here last night, the pillow smells of him. I smile as I cuddle into it, falling asleep in no time.

Gentle snoring wakes me up. I open my eyes and glance at the other side of the bed. Jon is lying on top of the covers, still wearing his jeans. I shake my head and reach out to touch him softly. "Jon" I call. He's freezing. Shirtless. I watch his chest rise and fall before shaking him softly. "Jon" I say again, louder this time. He wakes with a jump. "Huh?" he asks sleepily. "Oh, doll, hey, did I wake you?" I shake my head. "Just thought you might be cold" I say. He groans and stretches before replying. "A little" he admits. I move over and pull the covers back. "Come on" I say, looking at him. "Kinda stupid sleeping in the cold." He looks at me awkwardly. "Toots" he whispers. "I'm in my jeans cos I went commando." I laugh. "Mr Good" I say. "I think we can both be trusted. I'm sure we're adults. Besides. We're married." He laughs and quickly kicks his jeans off before joining me under the covers. "Damn doll" he groans cuddling down straight away. "I need to employ you as my official bed warmer!" I laugh and settle back down, getting comfortable again straight away. "Night Jon" I whisper. He grunts in response, his snores filling the silence in no time.

The next time I wake I'm hot. Real hot. It takes me a few seconds to realise he's draped around me, still snoring. I smile. He obviously needed his sleep. I shift slightly and he holds me tightly. "Morning" he drawls sleepily. "Sleep" I say, as his phone blasts from across the room. "Damn alarm" he groans, throwing the covers back and walking across the room. Naked. Totally naked. Delightfully naked. He smirks as he sees me looking at him. "Sorry wife" he says. "I gotta go. Interview time." I nod, getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom. I hear him curse as I close the door and lean against it. What is it with him? Why does he affect me this way? I hear him banging about and then silence, punctuated by the room door slamming. I quickly clean my teeth and head back into the room. His bag is there, obviously, but he's gone, another note propped on the pillow. "Mrs Good" I read. "You look delightful in my shirt. Keep it. Consider it a wedding gift as I didn't get you anything. Don't forget to listen to my interview. Catch you later. Jon." I shake my head, quickly taking his shirt off and putting my own clothes back on. I fold his shirt and leave it on the pillow, deciding to play him at his own game. "Husband" I write on the hotel stationary. "I don't need your shirt, I have my memories. It's been fun. Take care. Love Lora xx" I realise the irony straight away. I tell him my name when he's not here, and I'm not going to be here when he gets back. I quickly grab my bag and head down to the lobby to get a cab to the station. Time to go home.

The fans milling in the lobby don't pay me any attention. I wait outside for my cab, jumping in it straight away as soon as it pulls up. The driver has the radio blaring, some inane pop music. Then, of course, it happens. There is just no getting away from him. "You join me with Dean Ambrose from the WWE" the DJ says. "They're in town tonight for a show, wanna tell us some more about it Dean?" "Sure" he says, his voice husky. "Tonight, come along and watch me take on, or should that be take out, Seth Rollins in a street fight. We got tables, we got chairs, I got fists, and teeth, and Seth, well, he won't have any teeth left by the time I've finished with him, so you may wanna come say your goodbyes." "Sounds like an offer we can't refuse" the DJ laughs nervously. "So, twitter blew up last night when it emerged you're actually happily married. Wanna talk us through that? Give us some exclusive on it?" He laughs. "Uh sure" he says. "True story, my wife actually did not know who I was when we met. She, uh, kinda still doesn't really watch my matches. I mean, she pretends to, she watches at home with me, but we kinda get sidetracked if you get me? I mean, I don't need to watch, I was there, right? And she doesn't like seeing me get hurt. She should be listening right about now, so, uh, hey honey, I'll be back soon, keep that bed warm." I laugh out loud and the driver looks at me strangely. "Sorry" I whisper. He smiles. "Not such a mean guy after all is he?" he asks, nodding at the radio. "You a fan?" I ask. He nods. "Huge fan" he says simply. "The guy is a genius. And keeping a wife secret. Wow. Fangirls ain't gonna be impressed at that one." I smile. "Guess not" I say, settling back into my seat.


	5. Chapter 5

My phone is ringing by the time I get into my house. "Alright alright!" I yell, rummaging through my bag for it. I groan as I glance at the caller ID. "Lex" I groan. "I really don't need any lectures right about now, ok? I've literally just walked through the door." "Chill Lor" she says excitedly. "I'm not calling you to lecture you! Well, not exactly, anyway. I've got a surprise for you." "What?" I ask warily, kicking my shoes off and slumping on the sofa. "Tonight" she says. "You and me. Wrestling. I just won tickets on some phone in Ambrose was doing on the radio. So I choose you to come with me." "No" I say simply, and end the call. I put my phone on silent and throw it onto the sofa opposite me. No way I'm going to a wrestling show. No way on this earth! I stare at the wall for around half an hour before giving up and heading into the shower to erase all thoughts of Jon from my mind.

I've literally just stepped out of the shower when I hear it. Banging at my door. I groan and wrap myself in a fluffy white towel before heading out to answer it. Hurricane Lex has hit. Hard. "What do you mean, no?" she asks, pushing past me and flopping onto the sofa. "Dammit Lor, when did you become such a killjoy?" "I'm not a killjoy Alexa" is ya, sitting opposite her. "I just think you'd be better off taking someone who actually watches that stuff, and who knows who people are!" "There's only one person you need to know" she says, her eyes twinkling. "Ambrose. Man, he's hot. And fucking married apparently. Just my luck! Please come Lor, you're like, my wingman, if I get in trouble you're always there with me! Please?" I shake my head. "No can do Lex" I say. "Sorry. I just can't." She's about to argue, it's right on the tip of her tongue, but another loud thump at my door stops her. "Hey!" she yells. "That's my trick! Only I get to knock your door like that!" I smirk and stand up, adjusting my towel before going to answer. The thumping is more insistent now. "I'm coming!" I yell. "Man! What is it with all the impatient assholes banging my door down today?" I throw the door wide open, about to give whoever it is a mouthful of abuse. But my words catch in my throat.

"Lor?" Lex asks from the sofa. "Something wrong? Who is it?" "Yeah Lor" Jon sneers. "Who is it? Ain't you gonna introduce me, toots?" I step away from the door and he follows me in, quickly closing the door behind him. "Hi" he says walking straight over to Lex. "I'm Jon. Lora's husband. Nice to meet you." "Alexa" she says finally, shaking his hand. "Um, Lex. Holy fucking shit Lora you got some explaining to do girl!" Jon laughs as he looks back at me. "Yeah Lor honey" he says, sitting down and patting the sofa next to him. "Come. Sit. Explain. I'm sure we all can't wait to hear what you've got to say. Especially about running out on me while I was working. That bit interests me the most, so let's start there..." "Let's not" Lex says. "Let's start with when the fuck my best friend got married to the hottest guy in the WWE!" "I fucking didn't!" I yell. "There were no rooms at the hotel last night. The conference finished late and I missed my train. I decided to get a room for the night and travel back this morning. Hotel full, genius here passes me off as his wife and lets me share his room. End of story." "And my bed, doll" he says, smirking. "I shared my jack" I counter. "Be grateful." "Oh I am" he drawls, looking me up and down and making me pull the towel around me tighter. "So you're not really married?" Lex asks. I groan. "No, Alexa, we're not" I say. "So, feel free to make a pass at my husband while I get dressed. Wait a second. Jon. How the fuck did you find me? No room at the hotel meant no booking, so no details. What are you? Sherlock Holmes or something?" He smirks and nods over at my bag. "Haven't unpacked yet, I see" he says. I shake my head, frowning at my bag. "May I?" he asks. I nod, confused. He goes straight to a side pocket. "You know" he says, reaching in and smiling. "The wonders of modern technology. Find my iPhone. What a wonderful invention." "Wait a minute" I say, looking at him. "You..." "Knew you'd leave as soon as I was gone" he says, sitting next to me again. "I ain't facing all these marriage questions alone toots. Bad luck, you're stuck with me." "Nice try Jon" I say standing up. "We're not married. We're nothing. Your little game can end now. Hope you made the cab wait. I trust you'll be gone by the time I'm dressed." I turn my back on the two of them and walk to my room, slamming the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

He's in my house. Jon Good is in my house. Dean Ambrose is in my house. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Can this day possibly get any worse? I slump on the bed, head in hands. How the hell do I get out of this one? I wait a while, then start to get dressed. Skinny jeans, tight shirt. I pull my hair into a messy bun, put on minimal makeup and head back into the war zone that is my lounge.

"Damn I married well" Jon says, looking me up and down. I glare at Lex as she laughs. She shuts up straight away. "Ambrose thinks we should go tonight" she says. He nods, looking at me. "Waste of two perfectly good tickets if you don't" he says simply. "Well, waste of two tickets anyway, you'll come, and you'll be backstage with me and the guys." Lex squeals. "Please Lor?" she begs. I groan, knowing this is her dream. "Fine" I say slumping in the sofa. "But you owe me, big style Alexa." "I nominate Ambrose to pay you back" she smirks. He high fives her and I groan. I've been set up. Big style. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask. Jon shakes his head. "Nope" he says simply. "Today I get to play with my wife all day. I've done my media. As long as I'm at the arena on time I'm good." I groan as Lex smiles. "I'll leave you two to it" she says standing up. "I need to go plan tonight. Man, what to wear!" She groans as she opens the front door. "Oh Lor" she calls back. "Don't break the bed this time!" Jon doesn't miss a beat. "Don't worry Alexa" he says. "We won't be using the bed. This couch seems comfy enough!" I throw a cushion at Lex as she laughs and slams the door behind her. "Damn my best mate has a big mouth" I groan, hiding behind another cushion. He chuckles, a deep, throaty laugh. "So wife" he says, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Come show me around our home."

Tour finished, we sit on opposite sofas, neither of us knowing what to say. "Why are you here?" I ask finally. He looks at me quickly. "My wife" he says simply. "Everyone is gonna be expecting my wife to be at the arena with me tonight, there is no way I could turn up there alone. Hence the phone in your bag, I knew you'd leave as soon as I was gone. Just a few more days toots, then you're in the clear. Just until I fly home. Please?" I groan. "Fine" I concede finally. "Guess I'd better call work and take some time off, right?" He grins wickedly. "Sounds like a plan doll" he says. "We got some travelling to do before I leave." I nod, grab my phone and head into the kitchen to call the office.

"What do I need to wear?" I ask, walking back out to him. "Haven't you ever watched?" he asks. I shake my head. "Never been interested" I admit. He nods. "Ok" he says slowly. "Um, a dress and heels would be good." I nod. "I can do that" I say, smiling at him. "Can I, uh, take a shower?" he asks. I shrug. "Your house too, dear husband" I say, walking straight past him and heading upstairs. I hear the front door close and suddenly he's right behind me, bag in hand. He follows me into the bedroom, his breath hot on the back of my neck. I point at the bathroom and he nods, dumping his bag at the end of the bed before going into the bathroom and starting the shower. I grab him some towels and take them in, smiling as he thanks me, then walking out and shutting the door behind me. I head straight for my wardrobe, knowing this is going to be a complete nightmare. A dress? My wardrobe is full of dresses. I smile when I see my secret weapon. My red Hervé Legér dress. Winner every time. I grab my black Louboutins and put them against the dress. Perfect. Can't be the wife of a famous wrestler and turn up in jeans and converse now, can I?

I'm sat at the dressing table doing my makeup when he finally walks out of the bathroom. Damn, he looks like a model. Droplets of water run down his chest, finally being absorbed by the towel knotted at his waist. He walks over to me slowly, watching me watch him in the mirror. "Mrs Good you look delightful" he says hoarsely, kissing my neck as our eyes lock in the mirror. I hold my breath, I can't help it. "Mr Good" I finally manage. "I'm not even dressed yet. You requested heels and a dress, if I remember correctly, not jeans and a shirt." He smiles. "A woman who does as I ask" he says. "There's a novelty." I nearly choke. "Yeah right" I say, starting to gain enough composure to continue with my makeup. "I bet they would all do anything you say." He winks, but it's all the answer I need. I shake my head and smile at him, watching as he grabs clothes from his bag. "Oh" he says quickly. I frown as he hands me something. I open it out and smile. "You left without your wedding present" he says simply. I nod and put it on the bed. "Thank you" I say, looking at him. He nods. "Uh, about tonight" he says, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I, uh, kinda checked out of the hotel. Didn't make sense being there without you, especially when they're going to see us together tonight." I nod. "I have two sofas" I say simply. "Or, if you think we can be trusted, I have a spare half a bed." He smiles, jumping on the bed and leaning back against the pillows. "Half a bed is plenty" he says with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

He finally decides it's time to get dressed, which is good. Him being practically naked on my bed isn't doing my willpower any good. As soon as he's in the bathroom I quickly pull off the jeans and shirt. I have my back to the bathroom door, just reaching for my dress off the hanger, when he opens the door. "Doll have you seen... Woah" he says, grabbing onto the doorframe for support as I turn around quickly. I grab the dress and cover myself up with it. He shakes his head and walks towards me. "Let's get one thing straight right now" he says quietly, taking the dress from me. "Never. Ever. Cover yourself around me." He puts the dress on the bed and turns back to me, holding my arms gently. He traces lines up my arms, watching as my skin prickles with goosebumps wherever he touches. "Lora" he says. "I'm going to kiss you now. And you're going to let me. We, uh, need to get it right for the fans." I don't have time to argue, his mouth is on mine within seconds. I give up fighting him practically straight away, my hands finding their way into his hair, pulling on it lightly as he moans into my mouth. "Yeah" he moans hoarsely as we pull apart finally. "I think we got that sorted. You, uh, might wanna sort your lipstick out doll." "You might wanna take yours off, toots" I counter. He spins and looks in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. "It's just my colour" he says, grabbing boxers out of his bag and heading back into the bathroom. I don't even bother waiting for him to shut the door this time before grabbing the dress and quickly pulling it on.

I've just finished sorting my hair when he walks out. He shakes his head. "They're never gonna buy it" he grumbles, sitting on the bed to pull his boots on. "Buy what?" I ask, confused. "That you married me" he says simply. "Look at you, all pretty in your dress, and here's me, a mess, in my jeans and shirt." I shake my head, walking to him before I realise what I'm doing. "Then we'll just have to make them believe it, won't we?" I whisper. He frowns as I walk to my jewellery box. "Here" I say quietly, taking his left hand. He watches as I slowly slide the ring onto his finger. "Perfect fit" he says, smiling and admiring his new ring. I nod and grab two more rings, sliding them onto my finger as he watches. "Doll?" he says questioningly. I shake my head. "They were my parents rings" I say simply. "They'd be happy that they're being put to use at last. They always made me promise to use them when I got married. Of course, they thought they'd be around to see that day. But hey. All for a good cause, right?" He smiles and hugs me tightly. "You nearly ready?" he asks, kissing my head. "We need to go soon, we have to get Lex on the way." I nod. "Just my shoes" I whisper. He lets me go and I put them on quickly. "Perfect, Mrs Good" he whispers, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

"Damn what am I doing?" I groan. He looks at me and smiles. "First public outing" he says as the cab pulls up at Alexa's house. She's outside waiting for us already. "Hey guys" she says, opening the door and waiting for me to slide closer to Jon before getting in. "Awwww you two look so cute! I'm so excited I..." "Calm it Lex" I say. Jon chuckles. "She talks a lot when she's excited" I explain. "Doesn't shut up actually." Lex grins and shrugs, pulling an imaginary zip across her mouth. Jon holds my hand, turning the wedding and engagement rings constantly. "It's gonna be fine" he whispers, kissing my head. We look out of the window as we pull up at the arena. I freeze when I see the fans lined up against the fence. "Damn Jon" I say. "Is this normal?" He shakes his head. "Here is fine buddy" he says to the driver. I look at him in horror. We are nowhere near the arena doors. He's throwing me to the lions, making me walk in front of all the fans. He pays quickly and opens the door, the screams hit my ears immediately. Alexa opens the other door and gets out the same time as Jon. He leans back in and holds out his hand. "It's time doll" he says softly. I look at him and he kisses me softly. "Let's do this" I whisper. I take his hand and let him help me out of the cab. He closes the door and grabs his bag, smiling at Lex as she stands next to me. "My place" he points out. She smiles and nods, moving to the other side of me as he puts his arm around me. My arm automatically goes around his waist, pulling him close to me. He kisses my head and we start walking to the arena door. "See" he says, pulling the door open and letting Lex go inside first. "Not so bad, was it? But I think they're waiting for something else." I nod and smile as he dips his head, kissing me softly. He moans and drops his bag, putting his other arm around me and pulling me against him. "That's better" he finally pants. "Inside, now, before they get a show they weren't bargaining on."


	8. Chapter 8

Lex is waiting for us inside the doors. I groan as I realise someone else is there too. "Hi Mrs Good" Colby says as Jon leads me inside. I smile. "Hey Colby" I say hugging him lightly. Lex stares at me. Mouth wide open. "What?" I ask. She doesn't say anything, just points at Colby. I laugh. "We met last night" I say. "At the hotel." "Rollins" Jon says. "I'd like you to formally meet my wife. Colby, this is Lora." "Pleased to meet you Lora" Colby says, smirking. I laugh, and I'm about to say something when a roar of "Ambrose" reaches my ears. Jon winces. "Uh hey, Hunter" he says, waving weakly at the guy who brought the roar to us. "You've got some explaining to do boy" Hunter growls. "When were you planning on telling us you were married? Or even introducing us to your wife?" "Uh, never" Jon says, matter of factly. Hunter frowns. "So you don't think it's any of our business that one of our top guys gets hitched?" he asks. Jon shrugs. "I'm here to put asses on seats Hunter" he says. "What goes on in my private life is just that. Private. Lora, Lex, this way." I don't look at Hunter as I follow Jon up the corridor. He pushes a door open and throws his bag inside. "In here" he says, holding the door open. I nod and walk into the room, closely followed by Alexa.

"How much shit are you in right now?" I ask. "Be honest, Jon, because I can just go to that Hunter guy and explain how this is all my fault..." "Not even an option" he says, walking to me and putting his arms around me. "I will sort this, I promise. But for now, it's not gonna kill Hunter to realise he can't control everything that I do." "Trust him Lor" Alexa pipes up. "He knows what he's doing." I look at him and he nods. "The girl talks sense" he says. I groan and nod slowly. "The very second this starts to cost you your job, we're done" I say sternly. He smirks. "Doll" he says. "This is exactly the attention I needed. This ain't gonna cost me my job, this is protecting my job! This whole marriage thing has just given me a bargaining chip. Lor, I'm practically invincible right now!" I look at Lex and she nods. "If anything happens now" she says. "It's gonna look like they fired him because he was married. They can't risk that." I sit down slowly. "So basically" I say. "These supposed few days, I'm gonna need to act married for a hell of a lot longer?" He shakes his head. "It may get mentioned on tv for a little while after I go home" he admits. "And social media may blow up with it from time to time. But we can get divorced whenever you're ready." "I get to keep the house" I smirk. "Half of everything or no deal" he counters. I shrug. "I get your jacket then" I say. He smiles. "My kind of girl" he says kissing my head. "I, uh, need to head to catering. You girls wanna tag along?" Naturally Lex nods straight away. I groan and stand up. "Lead the way, husband" I say as he opens the door. He smiles and grabs my hand, leading me up the corridor to where a large group of people are milling around.

They stop talking instantly. Jon groans and pulls me through the centre of the group. "Sorry" I whisper as they glare at me. He leads me to a table and pulls out a chair for me. "Now it begins" he whispers as he kisses me softly. I nod and sit down, watching as Lex pulls out a chair opposite me. "Who are they?" I ask her. I don't need to explain who I mean. She looks at me as I watch Jon load a plate with food. "Water Lora?" he calls over, waving a bottle. I smile and nod. "Bella twins" Lex says. "Eva Marie, Summer, Emma, the big one, that's Cena, um, TJ and Nattie too by the looks. Good crowd to get pulled through." I shrug, the names mean nothing to me. But damn, that one voice does. Lex visibly pales as Hunter walks into the group. "Ambrose" he says, walking over to our table as Jon looks over. "Mind if I have a word?" Jon shakes his head. "Anything you have to say can be said in front of my wife Hunter" he says, walking over and putting his plate on the table before pulling out the seat next to me. "I got nothing to hide from her." "But you're quite willing to hide her away?" Hunter counters. I shake my head, looking at Jon. "That was my decision" I say quietly. "I'm not comfortable with all of this secrecy. But I'm also not comfortable with losing my husband. So, I've decided to make the sacrifice of our privacy, and let the marriage be made public. We don't want to hide anymore. It's been too long. I just need my husband. And no matter what, I'm not going to let you take him from me. I don't know who you are, and quite frankly I couldn't care less. This is my life. Not yours. You don't say what I do. You may have Jon under contract, but you don't own me. Our marriage is not your property. You do not have my permission to manipulate it into some strange storyline. Ok, so I get that Jon has to release some kind of statement, but that's as far as it goes. Are we clear?" Hunter gulps visibly. I glance at Jon. He's staring at me, mouth wide open in shock. I look back at Hunter and he smiles. "Crystal clear, Mrs..." "Good" I say, holding out my hand. "Lora Good."


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter has just walked off, and Jon is still staring at me in shock. "Well" one of the group calls over. "We know who's got the balls in that marriage! Nicely done Mrs Ambrose!" "It's Mrs Good" I call back, not taking my eyes off Jon. "Wow" he finally splutters. He shakes his head and sits down, grabbing his fork and starting to eat. "Oh yeah" he says, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out my bottle of water. I smile and take it from him. "You ok?" I ask quietly. Lex coughs loudly. "I'm, uh, gonna head to the little girls room" she says standing up. Jon nods distractedly. I look at her and she winks. I know she's doing this to give us time. I nod and watch as she walks off, waiting until she's out of sight before looking back at Jon.

"Spill it Jon" I groan. He sighs then nods. "I've just never seen somebody put Hunter in his place like that" he says. "How did you know he'd use the marriage as a storyline?" I shrug. "Instinct" I say. "Besides, it's already being used as one. By us. Nobody else gets to use me the way you do." "So I get to use you, do I?" he smirks. I smirk back at him as I lean towards him. "Of course, Mr Good." I whisper before kissing him softly. He groans and drops his fork, spinning in his seat until he's facing me. "Once more" he whispers. "With feeling, we got an audience doll." I nod and kiss him softly, my hands in his hair before I realise it. "Eat" I say, finally pulling away. He nods and I look away to see Colby strolling towards us.

"Hey lovers" he says, pulling out a seat and sitting down quickly. "Just saw Hunter. He's letting you open the show to address the marriage." "He what?" Jon asks, dropping his fork. Colby holds up a hand. "Hear me out" he says. "All he wants is for you to say that yeah, you're married, it hasn't affected your work in the whole time you've been married so it's not gonna start affecting it now. Oh, and he wants Lora out there with you." "Not happening" Jon says, picking up his fork and eating again. "Lora already told him how it is, no going back on it now." I shake my head. "I'll do it this once" I say. "But that's it. The fans deserve an explanation. But I'm not having this dragged up and appearing every time. One time only, so you'd better do it right Jon." "I always do it right doll" he smirks. I wink at him and stand up. "Hunter is where?" I ask Colby. He points down the corridor and I nod. "Me and him need to have a few choice words" I says kissing Jon on the head. He nods and watches as I walk last the group who are stood watching everything. "Lora!" Jon calls. I turn around slowly. "I love you Mrs Good!" he yells. I smile and walk off down the corridor in search of Hunter.

He's an easy guy to find. That big booming voice is hard to mistake anywhere. He's looking straight at me as I walk around a corner. "Dismissed" he says to the poor guy he was talking to. "Mrs Good" he says smiling. "What can I do for you?" "Stop exploiting my private life and using it as a marketing tool for one" I say, leaning against the wall. "You have no right to call Jon out on this marriage, or make him explain anything. Our private life, our marriage, is private. Did any of your other stars have to get in the ring and explain their marriages?" He shakes his head slowly. "I rest my case" I say. "He's not doing it. I'm not doing it." "But the fans..." Hunter starts. "The fans aren't getting it" I say firmly. "This is real life, not a scripted show for their entertainment. It's not happening. He's here to wrestle. Nothing else." He nods. "Ok" he says finally. "He wrestles tonight. No marriage hints. No explanation." "He doesn't owe an explanation Hunter" I snap. "We got married! Get over it! It's not like it happened yesterday! It happened months ago! Now just leave it!" I turn my back on him and walk back to Jon and Colby.

Lex is sat with them when I get back. "Hey" Jon says quietly as I sit back down. I smile. "Sorted" I say, grabbing my water and taking a long drink. "No explanation. You're here tonight to wrestle. If they want confirmation, just tape your finger to hint at a ring. We're not a storyline babe." "Jon" Colby says in shock. "I think I'm in love with your wife." Jon grins and wraps his arm around me. "Join the queue Rollins" he says, kissing my head. Lex looks at us and grins. "I don't get it" Colby says. "You said you'd do it." I nod. "I would, if it's what Jon wanted" I say. "But I thought I'd have another go at Hunter and make him see sense. He did. No explanation." "Suits me fine" Jon shrugs. "My private life is private." "This kinda explains a few things" Colby says, looking at Jon then looking away to the group. Jon looks towards the group then nods. Lex understands too, obviously. "Someone wanna fill me in?" I groan. Lex looks at Jon and he nods. "Your husband has been rumoured to be sleeping with the blonde girl over there" she says. "Fans were getting frustrated because the only pictures they ever got were of them walking in to arena or carpooling after a show. The fact that he's now announced that he's married will clear those rumours up. He never admitted that relationship." "So that's Renee?" I ask, looking at Jon. He nods slowly, then quickly slides his chair back. "Walk with me?" he asks. "Colby, look after Lex?" Colby nods so I let Jon pull me to my feet. We start to walk towards the group and they stop talking straight away. "Ladies" Jon says, smiling. "Allow me to introduce you to my wife. Nikki, Brie, Summer, Nattie, Eva, Renee, this is Lora." I smile and nod at them quickly. It's all I've got time to do before he's pulling me down the corridor. "You can carry on talking about us now!" he yells as soon as we're far enough away.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll be right here, waiting for you" I whisper. He nods and kisses me softly, the screams reaching us as his music hits. "Go" I say, smiling at him. He starts to walk towards the curtain then runs back, kissing me again hungrily before quickly walking through the curtain towards the ring. Lex and I watch his progress in the monitor. "You know" she says quietly. "I never would have guessed that this whole marriage was fake if I hadn't heard it from the two of you. What gives?" I shrug. "He helped me last night" I say. "I'm just helping him now. That's it. I'll give it a week after he goes back for this all to die down, and the marriage won't even get mentioned again." "Lora" she says, looking at me as if I'm stupid. "Are you hoping, or joking? Baby girl there is a snowballs chance in hell of this all dying down that quickly! Have you even seen the signs he's having waved at him tonight?" I shake my head and look at the monitor. The first one that shows up has us both laughing. "So my husband is a bigamist?" I ask, reading a sign that says "Dean married me first". Lex laughs and starts playing with her phone. "Oh fuck" she groans. "My ass looks huge!" "Huh?" I ask, confused. She shows me her twitter feed and I groan. It's full of pictures of Jon, lex and I walking in to the arena. I shake my head and concentrate on watching Jon as he gets into the ring.

"Lora!" Colby calls, snapping my attention away from the screen. I smile as he walks over to me. "How is he doing?" he asks. "No idea" I admit, watching warily as Hunter approaches us. "He's kicking Bray's ass" Lex pipes up. I laugh. "That's my boy" I say, looking back at the monitor quickly. "Mind if I have a word when he gets through?" Hunter asks quietly. I frown at him. "You don't need permission to speak to my husband" I say. He nods. "It concerns you too" he admits. "You and Joe too, Colby." Colby nods and looks at me expectantly. "Sure" I sigh. The bell rings and I look back at the monitor. Jon is in the middle of the ring, his arm being raised by a referee. "He won Lor" Colby says, smiling and hugging me. "Was never in doubt Colby" I smirk. He laughs and watches me as I watch for Jon coming back up the ramp. He looks at Lex quickly and she shrugs. The curtain moves slightly and he's beside me before I realise it. "Jon" I moan, wrapping my arms around him. "Easy babe" he whispers. "I'm all sweaty. Don't wanna ruin your dress." "I've got others" I say. "I just wanna hold my husband, that too much to ask?" He moans and wraps his arms around me. "Love you" he whispers before kissing my forehead quickly. I smile and kiss his cheek. "Let's go get you showered" I say. "Hunter wants a word when you're done." He nods and holds my hand, leading me off to the locker room and leaving Lex with Colby.

"So what does the big bad boss want?" he asks as he opens the locker room door. "No idea" I say, flopping on the sofa as he starts going through his bag for his washbag and fresh clothes. "Stop staring Lora" he warns. I smile. "Can't help it" I admit. "Anyone ever told you you have the most amazing arms?" "Only my wife" he smirks. "I guess she just loves being in them." I laugh. "Get in the shower Romeo" I say. "This talk with Hunter won't wait forever. Oh, who's Joe?" Jon frowns. "You haven't met him yet" he says. "Why?" "Hunter says it concerns him too" I shrug. "Never mind, we'll find out as soon as you get your ass showered! Hurry up!" He laughs and heads into the bathroom quickly.

I'm trawling through twitter when he reappears. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and close the app before standing up and following him out if the room. "Relax Lora" he warns. I look at him as if he's grown an extra head. "How the fuck am I meant to relax Jon?" I ask. "Twitter has blown up yet again, and I could be seriously screwing with your career all because a hotel had been fully booked!" He stops suddenly, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. "Stop it" he warns. "Now. Or this is all gonna come undone. A few more days Lor, that's all. If you need to lose it, lose it when we get home. Not now, not here." I take a deep breath and nod. He waits a few seconds then leads me down the corridor to Hunter's office. Colby is waiting outside with a camera crew and a huge guy with long dark hair. "Where's Lex?" I ask Colby. He smiles. "Relax Lora" he says. "She's with Orton, think they're planning something, there's lots of whispering going on." I nod and groan as Hunter appears in the doorway. "Gentlemen" he says smiling. "Lora. Come in. Sit down. This won't take long." I follow Jon in and smile as he sits in a seat and pulls me onto his lap. I frown as the camera crew follow us in.

"I'll get straight to the point" Hunter says. "I know some of you can't wait to get from here tonight. So, basically, we've been approached to release a DVD of the Shield. Documenting from the split to where you guys are now." Jon looks at Colby and the other guy, smiling as they all start nodding. "This involves me how?" I ask. "Simple" Hunter says. "Joe, Colby, this involves Galina and Leighla too. They're going to want unrestricted access to your lives for a week. They're gonna film you training, relaxing, having family time, you name it,they're gonna be there for it." Jon smirks. "Uh Hunter" he says. "Most of what Lor and I get up to in our down time can't be filmed, if you get my meaning. Well, not filmed by anyone except us, anyway." I groan as Hunter laughs. "It's a week Jon" he says. "It's not the end of the world." Jon looks horrified. "A week?" he says. "Hunter we barely go a day, never mind a week, without just tearing each other's clothes off. I will warn you now, a camera crew ain't gonna change that." I put my head in my hands. I can't believe he's just said that. Colby laughs. "When does this filming start?" he asks. "I'm gonna need to let Leighla know." Hunter nods. "Three weeks after we get back" he says. "Lora, are you ok with this?" I look at Jon and nod. "Sure" I say. "What harm can it do?"


	11. Chapter 11

Jon and I walk back to the locker room in silence. I check my phone as soon as I sit down, smiling when I see a text from Alexa. "Don't think I don't see the way you look at him" I read. "There's more to this than helping him out, start being honest with yourself Lor. I'm going out with a few of the guys, take Jon back and get this sorted. Love you." "Love you too" I text back before putting my phone in my bag. "What do you want to do?" Jon asks quietly. I shrug. "Alexa has gone out with a few of the guys" I say. "I'm kinda tired I guess. I'm gonna head home. What you do is up to you. I can find out where she is so you can join them. She has a spare key to mine." He shakes his head. "That's just gonna look kinda weird" he says. "I'll come back with you, if that's ok?" I look at him quickly. "I don't want to spoil your fun Jon" I say. "You're on tour, you're supposed to be having fun." "I am having fun" he says. "Really Lora. So, did you wanna call a cab or shall I get Hunter to get us a car?" "Cab" I say, grabbing my phone and heading out into the corridor to call one.

He's frowning at his phone when I walk back in. "Five minutes" I say, grabbing my bag. He nods absently. "Jon?" I ask. He takes a deep breath then hands me his phone. "Read it" he says simply. I frown but do as he says. "I saw the way you looked at me Jon" I read. "If I saw it, be sure your wife saw it too. Married or not, we're not over. R." "R?" I ask. "Renee" he says. I nod, handing him his phone back. "See you outside" I whisper, picking up my bag and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

The fans know who I am as soon as I open the door. They're screaming like mad when the door opens again, but it's not Jon. It's Colby. "Lora why are you out here alone?" he asks, looking at the group of fans by the fence. "Waiting for a cab" I say. "Jon will be out in a few seconds, well, when he works out what to do." He frowns at me. "Renee text him" I say. "She says whether he's married or not they're not done." Colby shakes his head. "Lora" he says putting his arm around me. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He's head over heels girl. He wouldn't have married you otherwise." I shake my head as Jon walks out. "She's cold" Colby says bluntly. "Sort it." Jon watches him as he walks back inside. I shake my head and look past the fans to watch for the cab. I hear the fans scream and I figure Jon has waved at them. I realise I was wrong when I feel him slip his jacket around my shoulders. "Colby was right" he says pulling me close to him. "You're freezing doll." "I'm good" I say shaking my head. "Look at me Lora" he says quietly. I look up at him. "Audience" he whispers, dipping his head and kissing me softly. I hear the cab pull up and pull away from him, hearing him groan as he grabs his bag and follows me. I get in while he waves to the fans. Before I can put the seatbelt on he's beside me. I give the address as he closes the door, and I look out of the window the whole way home.

"I've got this" he says quietly as the cab pulls up at the house. I nod and wait for the cab to stop before opening the door and getting out. "Ambrose right?" the driver says as I start to close the door. Jon laughs. "Busted" he says holding his hands up. The driver laughs. "Big fan" he says. "Kept this lil lady quiet though didn't you? Not that I blame you, I'd keep her all to myself too." I shake my head and open the front door as Jon gets out of the cab. I've just kicked my shoes off and hung his jacket up when he walks in. "Talk to me Lora" he begs. I look at him and sigh as I sit down. "I'm ok" I say finally. "It's just, well, oh fuck Jon! I can't explain it. I'm going to bed. Help yourself to anything ok?" He says nothing, just watches as I walk out of the room.

When I walk out of the bathroom after taking my makeup off he's sat on the bed. He smiles as he looks at me. "Nice shirt" he drawls. I smile. "Wedding present off my husband" I say, throwing back the covers and getting into bed. He smiles. "I'm gonna tell Hunter the DVD is a no go" he says suddenly. I freeze. "Ok" I say finally. "Damn it Lora!" he says, slamming his fist on the bed. "What's wrong? What's changed?" "Nothing has changed Jon" I say, turning the lamp off so I don't have to look at him. "Let's just get these next few days over with so we can both go our separate ways. You helped me. I'm helping you. Favour repaid. We can both go back to forgetting the other one exists." "You're fucking deluded if you think it's gonna be that easy doll" he says standing up. "I'll take the sofa. See you in the morning." I wait until he shuts the bedroom door before sinking down into the bed and crying myself to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Voices wake me the next morning. I groan and rub my eyes before sitting up in bed. The other half of the bed is still neatly made. I shake my head and jump as the bedroom door bursts open. "Wanna explain why loverboy is on the sofa?" Lex asks, jumping on the bed. I shake my head. "He's not my loverboy" I say, looking at her. She leans in closer to me. "What happened?" she asks. "All over each other at the arena, now he's on the sofa and you cried yourself to sleep. Don't even bother trying to deny it Lor, your eyes look like shit. What gives?" "The arena was an act Lex" I say. "They all think he's married, we had to be like that." "Bullshit" she says. "You obviously didn't read my text properly. There's more to it than acting. I'm not stupid Lor." I shake my head. "Stop lying to yourself!" she hisses. "And before you ask, yes I have just given this lecture to him too! So will you fucking admit it to yourselves? Please?" "It's acting Lex" I say again, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom. I slam the door behind me and lean against it.

"I've never met a more stubborn couple in all my life!" she groans. Jons laugh stops me in my tracks. "It's all my fault" I hear him say. "Well, that text from Renee didn't help much either." Lex laughs. "Still hanging on in there is she?" she asks. He groans. "Don't joke about it Lex" he says. "I don't need her ruining this now. Lora has been really distant with me since that text. She even had problems acting in front of the fans last night." Lex says something I can't quite make out. I frown, throwing open the door. "So apparently" I say, looking at them both. "My best friend sees some weird sign I'm giving off, even though I don't mean to. Honesty time. Jon, when I saw that text from Renee last night, I was jealous, ok? Happy now Lex?" I storm past them both and head for the kitchen.

I get as far as the sofa before I'm tackled from behind and thrown onto the pile of blankets he's left there. "Honesty time" he growls rolling me onto my back and pinning my arms above my head. "I'm not fucking acting." He dips his head and licks along my bottom lip, moaning as I open my mouth and let him in. He lets go of my hands and I pull him closer, adjusting my position as he lies on top of me. "You're welcome!" Lex yells, opening the front door. "Be safe, children!" She slams the door behind her but Jon and I don't even break the kiss. "We gotta stop" he finally pants, resting on his arms and looking down at me. I frown and he smiles, pulling me against him. "We gotta stop" he says again. This time I get his meaning. I nod and watch as he gets off the sofa, holding out his hand to help me up too. "For the record" I whisper in his ear. "That kiss got me all hot under the collar too." I kiss his cheek and head for the shower.

Arms snake around my waist and spin me around, pushing my back against the cool tiles in the shower cubicle. He looks at me, hunger in his eyes, as he licks his lips. We don't speak. We don't have to. He looks at me, as if asking permission, and I nod, moaning as his lips collide with mine. "Say the word and I'll go" he whispers, resting his forehead against mine. I shake my head and pull him closer. "Don't leave me" I whisper. He shakes his head. "Wasn't even planning on it" he says softly. "I think we've got some talking to do, right?" I look him in the eye and nod. "I guess we do" I say finally. "But I get the feeling that naked in the shower isn't exactly the right setting for this conversation." He smiles. "It has its advantages Lora" he says. "No hiding behind anything, everything out in the open." I smile. "In more ways than one!" I laugh. "If you promise that we'll talk properly" he says. "Then I'm willing to wait until you're showered and dressed." I nod and he kisses my head. "I'll see you in the lounge when you're ready" he whispers. "I'm going nowhere." I nod and watch as he turns and leaves me alone in the shower with my thoughts.

"Hey" I say, walking into the lounge. He looks up and smiles. "Hey yourself" he says, putting his phone on the coffee table and standing up. "Sit with me?" he asks. I nod and let him pull me down to the sofa. "I've done a lot of thinking Lora" he says as soon as we're comfortable. "I understand that what I said in the lobby was wrong, the whole wife thing, it was stupid of me to say it when there were so many people around us, and I'm sorry. But I'm also not sorry, I've had the best time with you, and I'm not ready for this to end. Call me crazy, call me stupid, call me irresponsible, whatever you want, but I don't want this to end when I go home. I want to do the DVD, I want you to come over and spend that week with me." I look at him, not sure what to say. Finally I manage to nod. "Ok" I say. "I'll do it. We have, what three weeks to make it look as if I actually live with you?" He nods thoughtfully. "How much vacation time do you have in work?" he asks. I shrug. "A few weeks I think" I say. "What are you thinking?" "Fly back with us" he says. "Spend it with me. Come to the States."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why were you staring at your phone when I came down?" I ask quietly as we cuddle on the sofa. He holds me tighter and kisses my head. "She won't give up Lor" he says quietly. "She's calling me now. I haven't answered, you can check, but she wants to talk." I nod. "So talk to her" I say. "It's not that easy" he groans. "She doesn't listen. Besides, I don't want to leave you. I'll talk to her at the arena tonight, when there are witnesses around. Including my wife." I smile. "Guess by doing this DVD I've signed up for that for longer than we intended" I say. He nods. "Who knows?" he says. "You may like living with me so much you don't want to come home!" "Don't count on it Jon" I say slapping him playfully. "Although, those arms..." He laughs. "What is it with you and my arms?" he asks. I shrug. "No idea" I say. "They just look cosy, and like they'd always keep me safe." "Always" he whispers, kissing my head. I smile and cuddle in to him, smiling as he wraps his arms around me. "Feel safe?" he asks quietly. I nod and he laughs, which turns into a groan as his phone rings. I smile and get up so he can grab it off the coffee table. "Hunter" he says answering it. I nod and head for the kitchen, deciding to make some lunch.

"You seem like a burger kind of guy" I say, carrying his lunch in to the lounge. "Oh doll" he groans, taking the plate from me. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me! I could get used to this marriage thing!" I laugh and shake my head, sitting on the sofa opposite him. He frowns at me. "Not good enough to sit by now, am I?" he asks, pouting. "Eat, Jon" I say. He nods. "We, uh, have to meet the bus in a few hours" he says, looking at me. "Hotels for the next two nights, then home." I nod slowly. "So get packing Lora" he says laughing. "You gotta come too!" I groan and run upstairs, grabbing a suitcase and throwing clothes into it quickly. "You pack like me" he says from the doorway. I laugh. "Jeans this time" I say. "Too cold for dresses. Besides, I'm not the one on tv." He nods. "Whatever you're comfortable in" he says, walking over and kissing my head. I nod and throw a few more pairs of jeans in for good measure. "Don't pack too much" he says. "We can buy more stuff when we get home." I nod, knowing he's right. His phone rings and he glances down at it, groaning straight away. I hold out my hand for it and he gives it to me. Renee. "Jon's phone" I say cheerfully as I answer it. "Oh hi" she drones into the phone. "Can I speak to him please?" "Sorry Renee" I giggle. "He's, uh, well he's a little tied up at the moment, if you get me? Can I take a message?" "Sure" she says. "Could you tell him I've got his seat saved on the bus for later?" "Oh that won't be necessary" I say. "Colby already has our seats sorted. Thanks anyway Renee, nice talking to you." I hang up and he looks at me quickly. "Tied up?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Doll, I do the tying, I'm not the tied one." I smirk. "Does she know that?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly. "Good" I whisper. He smiles. "Finished?" he asks, pointing at the suitcase. I look around and nod. "I'll take it to the door ready" he says, zipping it up and hauling it off the bed. I watch as he disappears out of the room, then sit on the bed. I'm still shaking from that phonecall, but glad that he didn't notice. "Doll! We gotta leave!" he yells. I groan and stand up, taking a deep breath before heading to him.

Lex is sat on the sofa talking to Jon. "I'm officially your taxi to the bus" she says standing up. "Can't believe you're getting to do this!" I smile. "Me either" I say, looking at Jon. "I'll, uh, go put the bags in the car" he says, picking them up and heading outside. "Lora" Lex calls, snapping my attention back to her. "Be careful" she says. "The way you two are, if I didn't know you weren't really married, I'd believe you were too." I nod. "We gotta make it believable Lex" I say. "It's acting, that's all." She shrugs. "Keep telling yourself that Lor" she says. "I know you and Jon have had words. You better hug me now, cos the way he made it sound, you ain't coming back from there after this DVD is done." I don't say anything, quickly check I've got everything, and head out to the car with Jon.

The bus is waiting for us when we pull up. "You better take care of her Ambrose" Lex warns as he grabs the suitcases. He nods. "Top of the list Alexa" he says kissing her head. "I promise you." She nods then hugs me quickly. "Get on that freaking bus Lora" she says. "Before I chain you to the car and take your place." I laugh and hug her once more before running to the bus. I turn around and see Jon hugging her, so I wave and get on the bus. "Lora!" Colby yells. I smile and make my way up to him, ignoring the stares of the stars I haven't really met yet. Renee glares at me as I walk past her seat and I laugh as I see her bag taking up the spare seat next to her. I turn around and watch as Jon gets on the bus. "Jon!" Renee calls, pointing at the empty seat. He totally ignores her, walking straight up to me and grabbing me tightly. "You left me" he whispers. "Don't leave me again." I hold his hand and lead him up the bus to Colby, smiling to myself as Renee shakes her head and settles down in her seat.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ladies and gentlemen" Jon announces as I start to sit down. "Allow me to introduce you all to my wife. Guys, gals, this is Lora. Lora, these are your new tour buddies. We'll get you introduced to everyone properly later, this will do for now." I nod at him, silently vowing to kill him for embarrassing me. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me straight away. "Sorry" he whispers, kissing my head. I shake my head and cuddle into him as the bus starts moving. "Here we go" he says. "Road trip with the wife. I love my job." I laugh and kiss him as he holds me tighter. He holds me against him as he talks to Colby, and soon I'm asleep in his delightful arms.

"Hey sleepy, we're here" he whispers, kissing my head. "Didn't get any sleep last night, huh Lora?" Hunter winks as he walks past our seats. I smile and look straight down at Renee. She puts her head down quickly and gets off the bus. "You know she was waiting to walk off behind you, right?" Colby asks, looking at Jon. He nods. "I just wish she'd get the message" he groans. "I'm here with my wife, how much more of a hint does she need?" Colby smirks. "A very public hint bro" he says, winking. "Anyway, I'd better go, keep up the rivalry pretence. See you in there." Jon nods and waits for him to go as a few more stars walk past us. "Alone at last" he says looking at me. I nod and look out of the window. "Lora" he groans. "Please? You can see it's not me, right?" I look at him and nod, biting my lip. I look around the bus, seeing that we're the only ones left. "Right" I say. "Let's put this plan into action." He frowns and I wink. "Trust me" I whisper, kissing him.

"Lora!" he yells, laughing as I run away from him. I jump off the bus and freeze, top in one hand and shoes in the other. The plan worked perfectly. "You're gonna pay for that Mrs Good!" he yells, appearing in the bus doorway. I look up at him and wink, shaking slightly when he walks down the steps. He's shirtless, and his jeans are undone. Man, he's gorgeous. He walks to me slowly, shaking his head, and I smile. He picks me up and kisses me softly, moaning as I wrap my legs around him. He turns us around and heads back onto the bus, hitting the button to close the doors behind us. He puts me down and I walk to our seats, starting to close the curtains when he appears behind me. "Act two" he whispers in my ear, kissing my neck and pulling my top up at the same time. I spin around, leaving the curtains open just enough. "Take it off me" I whisper. He looks at me in surprise. "Jon, we have an audience" I say, pulling him to me so he can look out of the window. "Oh doll" he moans, spotting Renee in the doorway. "I work so much better with an audience." "I bet you do" I whisper. "Now take my shirt off me." "Anything you say doll" he moans kissing me again, only breaking the kiss to pull my shirt over my head. He turns and sits down, pulling me down to straddle his lap. "Think she's getting the message?" he asks, kissing my neck. I throw my head back, giving him better access. "Nope" I whisper, moaning as he hits my sweet spot. "Time to shut her out babe." He frowns as I stand up, and I smile as he kisses my stomach. I turn to the window and pull the curtains fully closed. "You're amazing" he moans. I smile and turn back to him. "She gotta get the message soon, right?" I ask. He nods. "Most of those out there are her fans" he says. "I recognise them from the last tour." I nod. "So, the fans will know now too" I say. "This will be all over twitter Jon." He smiles. "Was kinda counting on that" he admits. "Hit everyone with the news at the same time." He hands me my shirt back and I grin. "For the record" he says, holding on to it. "I really really don't want you to put that back on!" I laugh and kiss him softly. "Fuck Lora" he groans, dropping the shirt and pushing me back against the window. I look up at him and within seconds my hands are in his hair pulling him closer to me. He moans as he grabs my ass and pulls me against him.

"Stop" he finally moans. "Fuck! We have to stop Lora!" I concentrate on getting my breath back as I look at him in surprise. "Doll" he moans. "As much as I really, really want to tear the rest of your clothes off and take you right here right now, I am not letting our first time be on a coach! I feel way too much for you for that. Same as I stopped us on the sofa earlier too. What we have, this right here, me and you, it's too special. I'm not ruining it like this. Tonight, after the show, at the hotel. I promise. When I can take my time with you. Our first time is gonna be special Lora. Just like you." I look up at him and nod. "Lets head inside" I say, picking my shirt up and pulling it on quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

"You guys do realise you're married, right?" Colby asks as we walk down the corridor. I frown as I look at him. "Huh?" I ask. He laughs. "Stuff like this is meant to stop!" he says, showing me his twitter feed. It's full of pictures of Jon and I on the bus. I show Jon and he smirks. "Oops" he says, shrugging. Colby laughs and puts his phone away. "Somebody came in here with a face like thunder" he says, nodding towards where Renee is standing with a few of the girls. Jon nods and smiles as we walk past them. "Nikki" he says. "Brie, Nattie, evening ladies." Renee stares at him, expecting him to speak to her too but he puts his arm around me and carries on walking. A thought crosses my mind but I push it away. Well, I try to. It won't go away. "Penny for them?" Jon asks, staring at me. I shake my head. "Give us a minute Colby?" Jon asks. Colby smirks. "I've seen what you guys get up to when you've got a minute" he laughs. Jon glares at him and he runs off down the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Jon asks softly, running his finger down my cheek. I know the girls are watching so I smile and shake my head. "Not here Jon" I whisper. He nods and kisses me before pulling me into a locker room. "Spill it Lora" he says, sitting me down. "Ok" I say, looking at the floor. "You know, right at this minute, I feel like I'm being used to keep Renee away, and to kill rumours." "Get that thought outta that pretty little head of yours right now!" he growls. "You're here with me, because I want you here with me, ok? I mean it Lora, this has nothing to do with her. None of this has anything to do with her." I nod slowly. "You don't believe me, do you?" he asks quietly. I shrug. "I don't know what to believe Jon" I say standing up. "I'm just gonna go wander about for a bit. I need time to think." I walk out of the room before he can say anything. I'm halfway down the corridor when he yells after me. "Lora!" he yells. I shake my head and carry on walking, not even looking at him. Renee smirks as I get to her. "Lora!" he yells again. This time I turn around. He's by my side straight away. "I miss you" he says simply before dipping his head and kissing me softly. I laugh. "You're such a sap Jon" I say kissing him, knowing Renee is watching. "I'm only going to catering, I won't be long." "I'm coming too" he says winking at me. "Kinda worked up an appetite on that coach!" I laugh and slap him playfully as we walk away.

"Hey Ambrose, hey Lora" Colby calls as we get to catering. I smile and sit by him as Jon grabs himself some food. "So you're the infamous wife" the guy next to Colby says. I look at him quickly. Colby grins. "Lora, this is Joe, aka Roman Reigns" he says. "He's gonna be doing the DVD with us. Joe, meet Lora, the very secret wife of Jon." I smile and shake his hand quickly. "Nice to meet you" I say quietly. "You'll have to excuse my wife" Jon says sitting next to me quickly. "She doesn't know who anyone is." "You never told her?" Joe asks, frowning at him. Jon shakes his head. "Reigns" he says. "I got better things to do with my woman when I get home than talk about work stuff. Anyway, you're meeting her now ain't you? Be thankful!" Joe laughs. "True" he says. "So, this DVD. What's it about?" "Life after the Shield" Colby says. "They're gonna be spending a week filming us. Galina, Leighla and Lora too." Joe nods. "Ambrose!" Hunter yells. "You're up first. Jon groans and looks at me, knowing I still don't believe him about Renee. "Do I have a match?" he asks. Hunter shakes his head and Jon grins. "Good" he says, pulling me with him. "I'm gonna get this promo done, then the wife and I are outta here." Hunter takes one look at me and nods quickly. Jon smiles, winks at Colby and Joe, and drags me down the corridor.

"We can't leave" I say as we wait for his music. "We're on the bus." He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "We get the bus to ourselves for a few hours. Which is what I think we need. We need to talk Lor." I look at him quickly. "I'll get my bag off the bus while you do whatever you've got to do" I say quietly. He frowns. "What?" he asks. He shakes his head, looking around. "Nikki!" he yells. One of the girls looks over at him then walks over. "What Ambrose?" she asks, looking me up and down. "Make sure she doesn't leave" he says as his music starts. "Look after her. Please?" Nikki nods and Jon pulls me to him, kissing me softly. "I'll see you soon" he whispers before handing me back to Nikki and disappearing through the curtain.


	16. Chapter 16

"So" Nikki says, jumping on a crate. "You and Ambrose huh?" I look at her quickly. "What about me and him?" I ask. She holds her hands up. "Nothing" she says, looking down the corridor to where Renee is blatantly staring at us. "He, uh, just never mentioned you, that's all." I nod, looking back at the monitor. "We wanted it that way" I say. "Don't take this the wrong way Nikki, but knowing where your loyalties lie, I'm really not comfortable talking about my marriage to you." She looks at Renee, then back at me. "You've got it all wrong" she says, holding her hands up. "Renee is hippy friends with Brie. We may be twins, but that is one friendship I stay well away from. I was talking to my sister, not Renee. For what it's worth, I'm glad Ambrose pulled you out from your little protective bubble. Now she has to stop hinting at them being together constantly. Her whole lie is coming crashing down around her, and unlike Brie, I won't be there to pick up the pieces for her. Lora, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to start again, if that's ok with you? Lora, I'm Nikki, nice to meet you." She holds her hand out and I look at it for a few seconds before shaking it. "Hi Nikki" I say smiling. "I'm Lora. So, what do you do for entertainment around here when your guy is in the ring?" She smiles. "I'll tell you next time" she says winking. I frown then jump as arms snake around me. "I missed you Mrs Good" Jon whispers in my ear. I turn around and smile as he kisses me, softly at first and then more urgent. Nikki coughs theatrically and we pull apart laughing. "Sorry Nikki" Jon says, putting his arm around me. "Missed my wife. Did she behave?" Nikki smiles. "Yeah" she says winking at me. "See you soon Lora." I nod and wave as she walks off, high fiving Brie before walking into a locker room. "Bus" Jon growls. "Now."

"Would you quit staring at me?" I groan. He's been sat on the bus, staring at me for the past ten minutes. Neither of us know what to say to start this conversation off. "I'll be right back" he finally says, jumping up and getting off the bus. I watch as he runs back into the arena. I take my phone out of my bag and call Lex.

"Why are you phoning me?" she demands. "I don't know what to do Lex" I say quietly. "Something is going on inside that head of his and he won't tell me." "Yeah" she sneers. "Cos you tell him everything you're thinking too, don't you Lor?" "This is different and you know it!" I yell. "I can't tell him what I'm feeling! I shouldn't be feeling this way after two nights! It already feels like my right arm is missing whenever he's not here!" She laughs. "So you can tell me, but not him" she says softly. "Listen to yourself Lor. Talk to him. Tell him." She ends the call and I groan, looking out of the window to see Jon running back to the bus. "Come on" he says from the doorway. "Hunter is lending us his car. We ain't doing this talk on a bus. I'll grab the bags, you warm the seat." I nod and get off the bus, heading for the car.

"Penny for them?" he says, startling me as he slides into the car next to me. I look at him and shake my head. "They're not worth a penny" I say quietly. He reaches out and strokes my cheek. "I bet they are" he says quietly. "We're gonna sort this, Lora, I promise you." I nod and watch the street lights blur into one as we speed towards the hotel. It takes no time at all until Jon is grabbing our suitcases and helping me out of the car. He throws his bag over his shoulder and pulls my suitcase along. "Lora" he says softly. I look at him straight away. "I got a hand spare" he says simply. I frown at him and he holds his hand out. I smile, getting his meaning straight away. I take his hand and he leads me into the hotel. I look around as he goes to reception. I think we got lucky, there doesn't seem to be any fans lurking. "Drink first?" he asks, looking at the bar. I shake my head. "Let's get this talk over with" I say. "If I start drinking now, I'm not gonna stop, and who knows what rubbish will come out of my mouth then." He nods towards the elevators. "After you, Mrs Good" he says. I smile and push the button, jumping as the doors open straight away. I let him go in first with the bags, then take a deep breath before joining him.

"This is us" he says, sliding the keycard into the slot on a door and pushing the door open. He holds the door open and gestures for me to go in. I stop to grab my suitcase, earning myself a slap on the wrist. I shake my head and walk into the room, looking around as I wait for him to follow me in and close the door. As soon as I hear it close I turn around, gasping when I realise he's taken his jacket off. "Way to distract me Ambrose" I groan, trying not to drool at the sight of his arms in his tight shirt. He walks towards me slowly. "I think it's safe to say we're both equally distracted, don't you?" he whispers. I frown as he looks into my eyes. "How?" I ask. "Lora" he says simply. "You distract me by simply being in the same room as me." I shake my head. "Impossible" I say. He takes my hand and places it on his heart. It's racing. "Really?" he asks. I look at him, shaking my head. "Believe it Lora" he says. "I'm like a kid around you. Sweaty palms, pulse racing. I'm gonna lay it all out there. I think we'd be stupid not to explore this. We have about four weeks to spend together, constantly together. Lets not waste it." I surprise myself. I nod, agreeing with him. "Oh doll" he moans, pulling me towards him.


	17. Chapter 17

Banging on the door wakes me. The room is pitch black, Jon's gentle breathing is making me want to stay curled up in bed, but the banging won't stop. I move his arm from around me and grab his shirt, pulling it on before making my way to the door. I peek through the spy hole, smiling as Colby waves at me. "Hey" I whisper, opening the door quietly. "What brings you here so late?" "Missed you guys at the arena" he says simply. I nod and close the door, pointing at the sofa. He sits down then jumps back up. "Almost forgot" he says, pulling a bottle of Jack from under his shirt. I smile and hug him quickly. "Speaking my language Colby" I say, grabbing glasses from the mini bar. He looks at the bed and smiles. "Most peaceful I've seen him in a while" he admits. "You're good for him Lora. Don't ever change." I smile. "No intention of it" I say, sitting next to him. "But he always seems to sleep well." Colby looks at me quickly. "You're kidding, right?" he asks. "Five hours is a luxury for him." I shake my head. "He's had no problem sleeping since he's been with me" I say. Colby smiles. "Magic words" he says quietly. "Since he's been with you. He's changed a lot since he's been with you Lora. He needs you." "That's why I married him Colby" I say, downing the drink he gives me. "I smell Jack" Jon groans from the bed. Colby and I laugh. "Nothing wrong with your nose then babe" I say, watching as he sits up in bed. "Ooh my wife is wearing my clothes again" he says smiling. I laugh. "Wasn't gonna answer the door wearing nothing Jon" I say. "Its the first thing I grabbed." He nods and grabs his boxers before getting out of bed. "Up" he says, standing in front of me. I stand up quickly, laughing as he sits in my seat then pulls me onto his lap. Colby smiles and shakes his head. "Bathroom break" I say, kissing Jon before standing up. I head into the bathroom and close the door, locking it before pressing my ear against the cool wood to listen to them.

"I like her" Colby says straight away. "I think you should keep her." Jon laughs. "I married her" he says. "Keeping her is kinda the plan. You know, for better or worse, richer or poorer, and all that." Colby laughs. "What about...?" he starts. Jon cuts him off quickly. "Don't even say her name" he warns. "Lora is being so good about it, I know she's gonna blow soon though. Renee won't stop calling, or texting, or trying to get to me at the arena. There's only so much Lora will take." "Use the DVD to set things straight" Colby says. "Let it be known the way things are. I mean, the fans know you're married, surely all this shipping nonsense should stop." Jon groans. "I wish" he says. "They're going after Lora now, saying she ruined a perfect relationship." I've heard enough now. I flush the toilet and they stop talking. I open the door and walk back out, sitting straight back on Jon's lap and kissing him softly. He moans and wraps his arms around me. "I'm, uh, gonna leave you guys to it" Colby says standing up. "Need to go FaceTime Leighla. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Jon groans. "Gym" he says as I look at him. I smile. "I'll keep the bed warm" I whisper in his ear. Colby grins. "See you in the morning" he says opening the door. Jon waves and waits for Colby to shut the door before holding me tightly. "Back to bed, Mrs Good" he says, standing up and carrying me to the bed. "Your husband has needs."

He's already awake when I wake the next morning. "Hey" he says softly before kissing my head. "I didn't wanna wake you." "You didn't" I say, cuddling into him and kissing his chest. "These arms are like my knockout drug." He laughs. "Sure it's the arms and not the four rounds of bedroom Olympics from last night?" he asks, winking. I shake my head. "Definitely the arms" I sigh, looking at them. "In that case" he says rolling over onto his side and pulling me against him. "How do you feel about round five?" "Like somebody has been thinking about round five since before I woke up" I say, raising an eyebrow at him. "I've been thinking about it since just after round four" he confesses. I laugh and pull his head down to me. "Kiss me, dear husband" I whisper. As soon as his lips touch mine there is a bang at the door. "I'm gonna kill Colby" he groans. I smile. "Go play nice at the gym" I whisper. "I'll still be here when you get back." "Oh doll you'd better be" he warns. I smile and watch as he pulls his boxers on before answering the door. "Gimme a sec" he says, letting Colby in. He grabs his gym stuff out of his bag and quickly gets dressed. "See you soon" he says before kissing me softly. I nod and wave as he leaves, followed by Colby. I've just settled back down, cuddled into Jon's pillow, when there's a knock at the door. "Damn Jon did you forget the key?" I ask, getting out of bed and grabbing his shirt. I pull it on as I answer the door. It's not Jon. "I think we need to talk" Renee says, opening the door wider and walking into the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"My memory must be rubbish" I say, staring at her. "I don't actually remember inviting you in. Could we start this again? From the part where you knock on the door and I roll over in bed and totally ignore you? Thanks ever so much." I smile sweetly at her as her mouth opens and closes. "Nemo got nothing on you" I say. "Nice fish impression. I take it you've got the memory of a goldfish too? I asked you to leave. Now." "I just want to talk" she whines. I shake my head. "You and I have nothing to say to each other" I say, pointing out into the hallway. "Leave. If you want to talk that badly, you'll do it when my husband is back. Now get out. And leave us alone. Stop calling him. Stop texting him. In fact, lose his number completely. Please, just leave us alone." "Yeah" Jon says, stepping into the room. "What the wife said. You ok babe?" I nod as he wraps his arms around me. "I forgot the key" he says kissing my head. "Kinda glad I did. Besides, I needed an excuse to come see my wife again. I missed her. I love you." I smile, remembering Renee. "I love you too" I whisper, winking at him as Renee looks at the floor. "What do you say we get rid of the unwelcome visitor then give baby making another go? I can give you a better workout than the gym..." "Fuck doll" he groans, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. Renee squeals and runs out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Nicely done Lora" Jon says, smiling down at me. I shrug and look away. "Lora?" he asks. "Did she hurt you?" I shake my head. "Nothing like that" I say quickly. "But I know she's planning on it. Hurting me with words, that is. I don't think she's the fighting type." He nods. "We're gonna need to get our story straight for this DVD" he says. "Dates and stuff, wedding pictures, all the important bits." I nod. "Get to the gym, dear husband" I say smiling. "I'll get it all planned by the time you get back." He shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you alone again" he says simply. "For all we know, she's lying in wait. Come with me? Or I'll stay here with you?" "But Colby..." I start. "Has a phone" he says, waving his at me. "I'll call him, tell him I got sidetracked by my wife wearing my clothes." I shake my head. "I've got some shorts somewhere" I say, getting off the bed and looking through my suitcase. "How about I tie my hair up and come to the gym with my man?" "Best plan yet" he says, smiling.

I'm watching Jon, Joe and Colby on the weights from the comfort of the treadmill when the machine next to mine starts up. I glance across and smile at the guy programming it. "Hi" he says smiling. "I'm Randy Orton. But I bet you knew that anyway, right?" I smile and shake my head. "Sorry, no" I admit. "I'm..." "Married!" Jon yells across the gym. "Orton quit hitting on my wife!" "Your wife?" Randy splutters. "Jon I didn't take you for the marrying kind! What happened to Renee?" I groan and stop the machine. "I'll meet you upstairs Jon" I say, waving and walking out of the gym. He catches up to me in the lobby. "You gotta stop running at the mention of her name Lora" he groans. "I'm not running Jon" I say, looking around. People are staring. "I'm just kinda pissed that everyone seems to know what happened with her except me! I'm your wife Jon!" He knows what I'm doing, and takes a deep breath. "Nothing happened Lora" he says, loud enough for people to take notice. "Not that she didn't try, of course. We carpooled, end of story. We've been married a year Lora, why would I risk losing you? You're my life, I love you." The whispers fly around the lobby. A year? Oh jeez, now we're in trouble. "Shower" he says simply. I nod and follow him to the stairs.

"A year?" I ask as he shuts the hotel room door behind us. "First thing that came into my head" he groans. "The rumours about me and Renee have been going around for a year now, so it kinda fits." I nod, sitting on the bed. "So that's the first hurdle out of the way" I say. "Anniversary?" "Easy" he says. "December 7th. Birthday present to myself. And I'll never forget our anniversary." I smile. "You're such a romantic, Jon" I say. He nods smugly. "Shower, Mrs Good" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bed. "We have to pack and leave soon." I smile and pull him with me. "Save water" I say kissing him. "Shower with me?" "Didn't even need to ask doll" he says, picking me up and carrying me into the bathroom.

Surprise surprise, we're the last ones on the bus. "Take your time Ambrose's" Colby yells. "We got all year!" I laugh and go to sit by him as Jon walks behind me. "Don't even speak to me" Colby warns Jon, holding his hand up. Jon frowns. "The actual fuck?" he asks. Colby winks at me. "You've been married a year" he says. "A whole fucking year, and we're only just finding out now?" "Not quite a year" I say, looking at Jon. "Few more days yet." "That's why you're coming over with us?" Colby asks. "For your anniversary? What date?" "7th" Jon says, smiling and holding my hand. "Best birthday present I ever got. I love my wife." I smile and cuddle in to him. "You guys having a party?" Joe asks. I shake my head. "No time" I say. "Jon has a house show on his birthday. We'll probably just chill..." "Practice baby making" Colby says winking. I smile. "She told you?" I ask. He nods. "Glad you put her in her place" he says. "As much as I'd love to tell you otherwise, I don't think she's done." "Neither do I" I admit.


	19. Chapter 19

"Lora!" Hunter yells as I walk up the corridor at the arena. "Ambrose! My office!" Jon looks at me and I shrug. "Better go see what he wants" I say, holding his hand. He nods and leads me to Hunters office. He's sat behind a desk waiting for us. "A year?" he asks as soon as the door closes. Jon groans and sits down. "Yes, a year" he finally says. "Hunter, no offence, but what has how long I've been married got to do with this? It hasn't caused a problem, I've travelled, my mind has been on my matches, I haven't let being apart from Lora affect my work. So what's wrong?" "Nothing" Hunter says. "I guess I just wanted to congratulate Lora for putting up with you for so long!" Jon shakes his head. "Get to the point Hunter" he says. "I'm not buying this at all." Hunter groans. "We need Lora out there tonight for the taping" he says quietly. "Ring or crowd, it's up to you, but we need to address this now." "No" I say simply, staring at him. "His private life is private, I warned you before, we are not a storyline. Not happening. I'll see you in catering." I kiss Jon and walk out of the office.

I'm sat in catering with Joe and Colby when Jon finally joins us. "Hey" he says quietly, kissing my head before sitting next to me. "You got a strong one there" Joe says. "Takes a lot to say no to Hunter." "She's right though" Colby says. "This is real life. Why should she go out there? It's just a publicity thing. I think by keeping Lora away from the cameras you're doing the right thing. The Dean Ambrose brand will get more publicity by Lora not being on tv, fans are gonna be here, there and everywhere trying to get a picture. This way is for the best." "Check out Colby with the business brain" Hunter says from behind us. "Lora, I need to apologise. I promise, no more trying to use you to get publicity." I nod. "Good" I say. "And Colby is right. Keeping me out of sight will do more for their curiosity than sticking me in their faces." Hunter nods. "I know" he says walking away. "Oh Ambrose" he calls back. "While I remember. Interview tonight. Backstage with Renee." He doesn't wait for an answer, just walks off as we all stare at his back. "This is punishment" Jon groans. "He may seem like he's ok with being told no, but ultimately I have to do as I'm told. Damn him!" "It's ok" I say quietly, holding his hand. "I trust you. A thousand percent Jon." He nods, pulling me to him and kissing me. "I promised you when we got married" he says. "I told you I would never give you a reason to doubt me, or doubt how much I love you. Lora, I need you at that interview with me. I know it's giving him what he wants, but I'd rather give him his five minutes than give Renee time alone with me." I take a deep breath and nod. "Ok" I say. "I'll do it." He smiles and stands up, pulling me with him. "Let's go tell him" he says, waving at the guys and pulling me down the corridor.

"Nice move Hunter" I say, barging in to his office. "You got what you wanted. I'll be at the interview with Jon and Renee. But that's it. No more." I turn around and walk out as Jon and Hunter watch me. Hunter nods. "That works for me" he says. "But I'm warning you now, nothing is off limits in this interview. You know fans want answers, you want Renee off your back, kill two birds with one stone Ambrose. You know what to do." Jon nods and walks out of the office, running when he sees me leaning against the wall waiting for him. "Come on" he says. "Let's go have some quiet time until we gotta be out there." I nod and let him lead me to the locker room. It's empty so he lies on the sofa and pulls me down with him. "I'm so sorry for all of this" he whispers as he strokes my hair. "It's all got totally out of hand." I shake my head. "It's fine" I say quietly. "It's all part of marrying a wrestler." He smiles. "Indeed it is" he says, kissing my head. The door opens and Colby pokes his head in. "Safe to come in?" he asks. Jon nods and Colby pushes the door open further. He's followed in by Joe. "They're waiting for you" Joe says quietly. I groan and stand up. "Come on" I say pulling him up. "Let's get this over with. I just want to go home." "Home?" he asks warily. "Vegas with my husband" I say smiling. I can't wait to sleep in our bed. So can we do this now?" He smiles. "Absolutely" he says, holding my hand and leading me out the door. "Nicely done" he says quietly, kissing my head.

Renee is waiting just outside Hunter's office. "Jon" she says excitedly. "Oh. Lora. You too?" I smile. "Yep" I say. "You get the exclusive. No holds barred. But be warned, Renee. What I say is no holds barred too. Just remember that." Jon looks at me in shock. "I didn't think of that" he whispers. "I got the brains in this marriage babe" I wink. "Watch and learn." He smiles and kisses me softly. "I bet there's loads you could teach me" he moans. "I'm not about to start in a corridor Jonathan" I warn. "So you better get this right so we can go home." He moans again and turns to Renee. "You heard my wife" he says. "Let's get this over with."


	20. Chapter 20

"Ladies and gentlemen" she says. "Please welcome my guests at this time, Dean Ambrose and Lora. Dean, it recently came to light that you're actually married, and apparently have been for quite some time. Do you have anything to add to that?" Jon looks at her for a while, the tension in the air is palpable. "Nope" he finally says. "That's about right. What you didn't mention is how much I love my wife, how I would do anything for my wife. Nothing, or nobody, is going to change that. No matter what people want to believe. This lady right here, well, she's not just my wife. She's my life." I squeeze his hand tightly. Renee looks at me. "And Lora" she sneers. "You've been a secret for over a year, surely you have something to say?" "Just because you didn't know about me, Renee, doesn't make me a secret" I say. "The people closest to us, the ones who matter, they knew. And they're standing right here. Dean and I. That's all that matters. Rumours won't break us, they haven't broken us for the last year, they're not going to start now. You can paddle your little ship all you like, but it's headed the same way as the titanic. It's going down Renee, and you can't save it. Come on Dean, let's go." He smirks and gives her a cute little wave as I pull him away.

Hunter is waiting in the locker room for us. Jon shakes his head as he sits next to him. "You have two options tonight" he tells him. Hunter looks at him quickly. "And they are?" he asks. Jon looks at me quickly before looking back at Hunter. "Either I don't fight" he says. "Or my wife comes to ringside with me." "Not happening Jon" I say. "Lora" he warns. "I'm not gonna argue with you over this, but I'm also not leaving you backstage alone to deal with this shitstorm. So you're either with me, or we leave together now." Hunter is visibly panicking. "Jon you're the main event" he says. "You can't just walk out." I groan. "This isn't fair Jon" I say quietly. "Not on the fans, and not on me. They paid to see you, this is your job, not mine." "On the contrary Lora" Hunter butts in. "Actually, tonight was far from a sell-out until word of the marriage got out. It's the happy couple they came to see. What do you say?" I look at Hunter, then at Jon. "Fine!" I finally yell. "But you owe me big style for this Mr Good!" "Name it" Hunter says. "I'm sure he can deliver." I smile. "Actually Hunter" I say slyly. "You could help too. Jon has a house show this Sunday. But it's his birthday, and our wedding anniversary. I guess you can guess where I'm heading with this?" "Consider it done" he says. "See you at Raw on Monday Ambrose. Enjoy your day." He stands up and leaves quickly. "Fuck, that was easy" I say, flopping on the sofa. "Damn woman" Jon groans. "You're proving kinda handy to have around!" I smile as there's a knock on the door. "Lora" a runner says, poking his head around the door. "I've been told to give you this to wear." He hands me a shirt then disappears quickly. "Where's the rest of it?" I ask, holding it up. It's a customised version of Jon's shirt, full of arty tears and holes. Jon smiles. "Put it on" he says quietly. I groan and start to lift my shirt. "My job" he says, pulling it over my head quickly. He looks me up and down, biting his lip. "The door, Jon" I say quietly. "Huh?" he asks, looking at me quickly. "The door" I repeat. "Lock the door." "Oh fuck" he groans, locking it straight away then walking back to me. He picks me up and carries me to the sofa, kissing my neck as he walks. He lies me down gently before pulling my jeans and shoes off. "My my, Mrs Good" he moans. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Damn this shirt is too short" I grumble, pulling it down. It doesn't even cover my belly ring. Jon smiles. "It's perfect Lora" he says. "Quit pulling it or those holes are gonna get bigger." "Swap with me" I say, looking up at him. He laughs. "Lora I wouldn't even get one arm in that" he says kissing my head. "Oh yeah" I swoon. "Those arms." He laughs as his music hits. "Ready?" he asks. I shake my head. "Tough" he says, holding my hand and pulling me through the curtain. "Approaching the ring" the announcer says. "Being accompanied by Lora, from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds, Dean Ambrose!" The screams are deafening. I focus on the ring, and not falling flat on my face. Jon helps me up the steps and sits on the middle rope to help me into the ring. As soon as we're both in the ring he holds my hand again. The announcer winks at me and I smile. Jon grins and kisses my head. "Not so bad, is it?" he asks. I shake my head and look back up the entrance ramp as more music starts. "Colby?" I ask, staring at Jon. He nods. "Seth" he corrects. "I promise, I'll fill you in on it all later, ok?" I nod as Colby gets in the ring. "New bodyguard Ambrose?" he sneers. Jon shakes his head and helps me to the ropes. "Stay in this corner here" he warns. I nod and get out of the ring.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm surprised how easily I get into it. Before long I'm banging on the ring and yelling for Jon, well, Dean. He catches my eye and smiles a few times, even when Colby is beating seven tons of crap out of him. The two guys who walked to the ring with Colby get involved in the match and the ref calls for the bell. Colby winks at me as he slides out of the ring. I shake my head and climb in, kneeling next to Jon as he gets up. "I'm ok" he whispers, holding his ribs. I nod and put my arm around him, helping him out of the ring and up the ramp. He waves at the fans before we head through the curtain.

"Think we found you a new mascot Ambrose" Hunter says as we get backstage. "Think again Hunter" I warn. "I'm not going out there with him again, not to watch him get beaten on like that." "Hear him out Lora" Jon says, putting his hand on my arm. Hunter nods. "I've never heard a reaction like it" he says simply. "That was magical. This, you two, is what they want. Ambrose's human side needs to come out a bit more." "I'm only human around my wife" Jon says, pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck. "Exactly my point" Hunter says, smiling before walking off. "Please?" Jon asks. "Just for a few shows when we get home?" "I am home Jon" I remind him. "This, this whole thing, is fake, remember? I don't really live with you." "Lora" he groans. "My apartment is gonna look like a chick palace by the time I'm done for this DVD, don't do this now, ok? For the next four weeks, this is official." I sigh and nod. "Whatever you say, Mr Good" I say, looking up at him. "I say, kiss me, wife" he smirks. "That I can do" I whisper, pulling him towards me by his hair. "Fuck Lora" he moans, his mouth crashing onto mine. Suddenly we're barged out of the way. "What the fuck?" he yells, watching as Renee carries on walking down the corridor. He starts to go after her, then stops. "I'll leave that one up to you" he says, holding my hand. "I'm not going near her." I smile and walk back to the locker room with him.

"Hey Ambrose!" Randy yells down the bus as we drive to the airport. Jon looks down at him as I cuddle into him. "Were you ever gonna tell us you're married?" Randy asks. Jon shakes his head. "Nobody needed to know, except me and my wife" he says simply. "If we thought it was anybody else's business we would have told people. We're happy, that's all that matters to us." I nod and smile as he sinks down in the seat, putting his arm around me and holding me tightly. "Question time is over" he says. "Wife time is now." Colby smiles. "Jon you're turning into a mushy mess whenever Lora is around" he says. "Man up!" I laugh as Jon pouts. "You gonna let him talk to me like that doll?" he asks. I nod. "Pretty much" I say. He pouts some more. "Awwww I love you baby" I say, laughing. He smiles and kisses me. "Good" he whispers. "Because I bloody love you too."

Its when we're at the airport that the enormity of what I've agreed to do hits me. Fans are everywhere. "Lora you slut!" one group yells. "Ambrose and Renee were perfect until you came along!" Jon shakes his head and holds me tightly. "Ignore them" he whispers as he kisses my head. "You and me Lor, you and me. Nobody else." I nod as he checks our bags in then walk with him to the departure lounge. "I didn't tell you this" he says quietly as he sits down and pulls me onto his lap. "But Hunter paid for your ticket." I look across at Hunter quickly. "Does he think we can't afford it?" I ask. Jon laughs. "He said it's to thank you for earlier" he says. "He's being real nice to me all of a sudden. I think a certain wife of mine is responsible for that." I smile and kiss him. "You're welcome" I whisper. "You can thank me later." "Oh I will" he drawls, kissing me softly. "Multiple times." I watch as everyone stands and starts to board the flight. Jon pulls me back as I start to stand. "Aren't we on the same flight?" I ask. He smiles. "Told you Hunter was being nice" he says, shaking his head. "We're flying straight to Vegas, I have no shows until Monday. I'm all yours baby."

Naturally we are flying first class. I moan as I look around the cabin, the seats that fully recline look so good right now. Jon smiles. "Remind me to thank the boss later" he whispers, kissing my neck then leading me to our seats. "Ten hours until we land" he says as I buckle my seatbelt. "Don't get too comfortable. Soon as we're in the air these seats are going back and I'm lying with my wife." "Wouldn't expect anything less" I say, holding his hand. I watch out of the window as the plane taxis to the runway, and finally takes off. He's true to his word. As soon as the fasten seatbelts light goes off he reclines my seat and climbs on with me. "Sir?" the air hostess asks. He shakes his head. "My wife doesn't fly so good" he explains. "It's just until she's asleep. I'll be in my own seat before we land." She nods and hands him some blankets. "Sleep well" she says, smiling at us. Jon waits for her to leave us alone before kissing my neck and pulling the blankets over us. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind right now" he admits.


	22. Chapter 22

He's not lying. He lies behind me and wraps his arms around my stomach, pulling me against him as we watch the in flight movie. His fingers trace circles through the holes in my shirt, and I fight to control my breathing. He knows exactly what he's doing to me as his hand finally wanders beneath the shirt, his fingers leaving my skin tingling wherever they touch. The air hostess walks past and smiles. "Feeling better?" she asks. I nod. "A bit" I admit. "It's just not so comfortable in jeans. I should have packed yoga pants in my hand luggage." "Give me a minute" she says, walking off quickly. She's back seconds later, handing me a package. "Airline pyjamas" she explains. "They'll probably be a bit big, but they're better than tight jeans. At least then you can relax." "Thank you so much" I say, taking them from her. She shakes her head and walks off. "Need a hand?" Jon asks. I smile and look at him. "I think I might" I whisper, rolling over and cuddling into him. He wraps his arms around me and rubs my back. "You can't watch the film like that" he says smiling. "Like I could concentrate on it anyway Jon" I laugh. He kisses me and turns me around again, unbuttoning my jeans quickly and starting to pull them down. "Uh Jon" I whisper. Too late. "Holy shit" he groans. "Doll where is your underwear?" I shrug. "I went without" I say. "Is that a problem?" He grabs my hand and places it on the front of his jeans. "What do you think?" he growls. I kick my jeans off, not being able to help rubbing myself against him as I move, there's just no room. I pull the pyjama trousers on and start to pull them up. I look at Jon and he shakes his head slightly, biting his lip. "What?" I whisper. He pulls me down to him and holds me tightly. "Do you trust me?" he whispers. I nod and he groans. "We have to be quiet" he whispers, fiddling with his buttons on his jeans. A few seconds later he slides into me slowly, stifling his moan by kissing my neck. He moves slowly and gently, he has me coming undone in minutes. "Quietly" he warns. I nod and manage to stop myself screaming out as the orgasm ripples through me. "Damn" he moans, moving a few more times before pulling me back onto him hard. He kisses my neck again as we come together, both trying to control our breathing. He's just managed to do his jeans back up and pull the pyjama trousers up properly on me when the air hostess comes back.

"Awwww she's asleep" she whispers. "It's the arms" he explains. "She's got this weird thing for my arms." The air hostess smiles. "She's got a thing for the whole package" she says. "She loves you very much, you can tell by the way she looks at you." Jon smiles. "I love her too" he says. "Wouldn't have married her otherwise." She smiles. "Whatever you're doing" she says. "Keep doing it. She's obviously happy." "They've just had sex!" the guy behind us yells. "Of course she's happy!" "Excuse me?" Jon asks. "Wanna run that by me again wise guy?" "Her jeans are on the seat" the guy points out. The air hostess smiles. "Mrs Good's jeans are on the seat, yes sir" she admits. "Because I gave her a pair of airline pyjamas so she could get comfortable and sleep, as she doesn't fly well." "Yeah" the guy sneers. "Cos I'm sure they're fully clothed under that blanket!" Jon reaches around and pulls the blanket off himself, and just enough off me to prove we are, in fact, dressed under the blanket. Jon even still has his shoes on. "Sir" the air hostess warns. "I'd thank you to keep your accusations to yourself in future." She nods at Jon and walks away.

I wake a few hours later. Jon is still holding me tightly, watching the movie. "Hey sleepy" he whispers, kissing me. "Hey yourself" I whisper, rolling over to face him. "I, uh, had an idea while you were sleeping" he says. "Wanna play a game with the fans?" "How?" I ask warily. "Twitter" he says. "Tweet a picture out." I smile. "Ok Mr I don't have twitter" I say grabbing my phone. "But the backlash for this one is all on you." He smiles and kisses me as I take a picture of us. "I like that one" he admits. "Send it to me later?" I nod and type quickly before posting it. "Quick plane selfie" he reads. "#MileHigh". He chuckles. "That guy behind us told the air hostess we were having sex earlier" he says loudly, winking at me. "He what?" I ask, sitting up and looking at the guy. He goes red and sinks down in his seat, burying his head further in his book. I lie back down and Jon chuckles. "That'll teach the grass" he whispers. I smile and cuddle back into him. The air hostess walks past and smiles. "Told you" she says to Jon. He nods as she walks away.

"Told you what?" I ask, rolling over and looking at him. He shakes his head. "Never mind" he says, kissing my head. I sigh and cuddle into him. Before long I'm asleep again. I don't know what it is about him but he makes me feel so safe. He wakes me up when he moves. I look at him quickly. "What is it?" I ask, sitting up. He shakes his head before kissing me. "I didn't want to wake you" he says. "But I really need to take a leak right now." I smile. "Hurry back" I whisper. "I miss you already." "In my head I'm already back" he whispers, kissing me before hurrying off down the plane.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the flight is uneventful. Jon and I laugh a lot, cuddle a lot, and whisper about the guy sat behind us a hell of a lot. He seems really relaxed as we get off the plane and head for the rental car he's already booked. "Very prepared Mr Good" I say, linking my arm through his as we walk through the airport. He smiles, pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly. My phone suddenly starts going wild. I frown as I pull it out of my pocket. Twitter. "Uh oh" I groan, showing it to him. He smiles. "They're wrong" he whispers. "I promise you, that was my mile high club initiation, first time. They're totally wrong." I smile. "You don't need to justify yourself to me Jon" I say. "So what if you and Renee did the nasty on a plane..." "We didn't!" he practically yells. "That was the first time I have ever had sex on a plane, ok?" I nod quickly, not looking at him as we walk through the terminal. "Dammit Lora" he groans as soon as we get outside. "I knew there would be a backlash, I just didn't expect you to listen to it. You and I have been far more like a couple than Renee and I ever were. It will die down, I promise you." I nod and look around, following him as he finds the rental. He loads the bags into it and opens my door. "Your home awaits, Mrs Good" he says, bowing theatrically. I smile and get into the car, watching him as he closes the door then runs around to get in the other side. "Ready?" he asks, starting the engine. I nod and watch the road as he drives us home.

Home. It's strange, but as soon as I'm inside the apartment it already feels like home. I know it's only for four weeks, but it's like I've been here before. "So?" he asks nervously. I smile. "It's lovely Jon" I say. "Not what I expected at all." "How do you mean?" he asks. "Well" I smirk. "It's clean for a start. And there are no pictures of naked women on your walls." He laughs. "They're in the bedroom" he says, winking. I slap him and he groans playfully. "That's husband abuse" he pouts, rubbing his arm. I smile, leaning down and kissing his arm softly. "Tired?" he asks. Surprisingly, I find myself nodding. He nods and grabs our bags, leading me to the bedroom. "We can unpack tomorrow" he says, going to his closet and handing me a shirt. I frown as I take it from him. "I like you wearing my clothes" he admits. "Besides, first night in our home together, I just wanna hold my wife if that's ok?" I nod and quickly change into the shirt as he watches. He throws the covers back and helps me into bed. As I get comfortable he strips down to his boxers before climbing in beside me. "Night, Mrs Good" he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. "Sleep tight."

When I wake the next morning, it's because he's not there. I mean, totally not in the apartment at all. I put some coffee on and head into the bedroom. Unpacking takes me mere minutes, I didn't bring much at all. I'm sat on the sofa drinking coffee and flicking through tv channels when he finally comes in, dripping in sweat. "Hey" he pants, kissing my head and dropping a weighted vest on the floor. I smile. "Hey yourself" I whisper, looking at him as he flops on the sofa next to me. "Just went out to the desert for a run" he explains. "I like to go early, before it gets too hot." I nod and carry on drinking my coffee. "Lora?" he asks. "Are you mad at me?" "Mad?" I ask. "No. I just got a bit worried, not knowing where you were. There was no note or anything." "I wouldn't leave you" he says quickly. "I didn't think you'd wake so soon." "The arms were gone" I say quietly. He smiles. "Next time, you can come with me" he says kissing my head. I smile and nod. "Sounds good" I say as he stands up. "I'm gonna hit the shower" he says. "I'll only be a few minutes, then we can go shopping. I'm sure there's more stuff we need here." I nod and watch as he heads for the bathroom before taking my empty cup into the kitchen. I wash it quickly before heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

I've just pulled a pair of shorts on when he comes out of the bathroom, rubbing at his hair with a towel. "Damn doll" he groans. "Do you have to look so good?" "Yep" I say, quickly checking my makeup. "Makes you look like some kind of sex god. Can't have your wife looking a mess now can we?" "I am a sex god" he whispers, pulling me into his arms. "And don't you forget it." "I'm sure you'll remind me every chance you get" I laugh, kissing him quickly. "Is that it?" he asks. "A quick peck is all I get?" "Yes" I pout. "You left me alone. Naughty husband." "Husband can be naughtier, dear wife" he warns. "Don't threaten me with a good time Ambrose" I warn. He laughs. "I'll get dressed" he finally says. "We got a lot to get ready." I nod and leave him to get dressed while I head to the lounge to put my converse on. "Ready?" he asks, walking out and grabbing the car keys. I nod and grab my phone and my purse. He stares at me and shakes his head. "What?" I ask. "Put your money away" he says. "This is on me." I shake my head. "Nope" I say, pushing past him and running to the door. He pushes me up against it and kisses me hard. I moan and grab his hair, dropping the purse to run my fingers through his damp locks. He kisses me for what seems like forever, picking me up and carrying me out to the car, not breaking the kiss. It's only when he sits me in the passenger seat that I realise what he's done. "You can't always kiss me into submission Jon" I groan. "Wanna bet?" he asks. I shake my head. He probably could.


	24. Chapter 24

"Damn woman, you can shop!" Jon groans as we get back to the apartment. I laugh as I watch him struggle in with the bags, I've already been slapped on the wrist for trying to help carry them as we shopped, he's on his own for this one. "Where do you want them?" he asks. I point to the bedroom and he nods, heading straight there. His phone rings as he drops the bags at the end of the bed and he runs into the lounge to answer it. "You did?" he asks. "You're the best, I owe you one. Remember, not a word, top secret. Uh yeah, should be ok, I'll check with Lora now. Honey! Oh, there you are. Um, I've kinda got something lined up that we're gonna need for the DVD shoot, is it ok for the guys to bring it over now?" I frown. "What are you asking me for Jon?" I ask. "It's your apartment, I'm not gonna stop your friends coming round." "It's our apartment" he corrects. "And this is for us." I nod. "Sure" I say, grabbing a bag and starting to put the clothes away. He walks out, talking on the phone as he walks. He's back a few seconds later, minus the phone. "Gotta love free stuff" he says, nodding at the bags. I smile and finish putting the stuff away before grabbing another bag. "Woah!" he says, taking it from me. "Victoria's Secret? When did you go in there and how did I miss that?" "When you got mobbed going for coffees" I laugh, taking it back from him. "This is for later. Eyes off." He pouts but nods and I smile, kissing him softly before banning him from the bedroom. He's about to argue when the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell" he says, standing up and heading to answer it.

"Lora!" he calls. "Get that sexy ass of yours out here!" "Now?" I ask. "Can it wait?" "I wouldn't call you if it could!" he yells. I smirk and shake my head before opening the bedroom door. I hear voices and take a deep breath before heading into the lounge. "What is it?" I ask. "I was kinda in the middle of trying my new stuff on." Jon spins around, about to say something, but freezes. "Wow" he finally manages. He caught me at a bad time. I was trying on one of my new underwear sets when he called. It's literally all I have on. "Eyes off my wife Blake" he warns, not even looking at his friend. "Doll, turn around, head for the bedroom and wait for me there." I smirk and do as I'm told. He follows me in seconds later. I frown as he hands me a garment bag. "Open it" he whispers. I do as I'm told, dropping it as soon as I see what it is. "A wedding dress?" I ask. He nods. "We've kinda got no wedding pictures" he explains. "Blake is a photographer. He knows the deal. He's gonna take some shots of us in our finery and photoshop them for us, a church background do ya? December wedding in Wales?" I smile and nod. "He's got everything here now" he says, kissing me. "Get ready, we got a wedding to go to." "Give me an hour" I whisper. "I gotta get this right." He smiles. "Take as long as you need" he says. "Although personally, I'd marry you in just what you're wearing right now. I can't wait for the honeymoon." "We've been married a year Jon" I point out. "You kinda missed it." He smiles and leaves the room, closing the door tightly behind him. I grab my phone and call for backup.

"Perfect Lor" Lex smiles as I put the finishing touches to my hair. "Now get that dress on so I can see." I groan and look across to where it hangs on the closet door. "Now" she urges. I nod and get it off the hanger, pulling it on quickly. "FaceTime needs a option so someone can help you zip up a dress" I groan, finally managing to do it up. She laughs. "Go marry the sweetheart" she says. "I'll talk to you later, my battery is about to die." I nod and wave before ending the call. "Now or never Lora" I say, looking at my reflection.

"Jon!" I call, walking into the lounge. I hear voices coming from the kitchen so I quietly make my way there. I can hear him laughing, and it's the sweetest sound ever. "Wow Lora" he moans as I walk into the room. "If we weren't already married I'd marry you!" I laugh as he puts his arm around me. "Blake" he says. "This is my wife, Lora. Lora, this is Blake." "Nice to meet you" I say, shaking his hand as Jon watches us. Blake nods and looks at Jon. "Green screen is all set up" he says. "Lora, you wanna choose the church? We need inside and outside shots, plus reception shots. Like, first dance, cutting the cake, shit like that." "Cake?" I ask. Jon nods, pointing at a box. "We got a cake" he grins. I smile. "Let's get this done then" I whisper, heading back for the lounge.


	25. Chapter 25

An hour later Blake is gone, it's just Jon and I, dressed up like we're going to a costume party. Blake has told us that the pictures will take a few days to get ready but we'll have them in plenty of time for the DVD shoot. Jon looks at me and laughs. "You got cake up your nose still" he points out, wiping it away. Ah, cake. He shoved it in my face for one of the pictures. He's gonna pay for that. "I'm gonna go get out of this dress" I say, standing up. He stands with me. "Need a hand?" he asks, winking. I shake my head. "I'm good" I whisper. "Thanks anyway." He nods, shocked, before sitting back down. I don't look back at him as I walk into the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

When I'm dressed normally again, I go back to the lounge. I'm not surprised to find him gone. His suit is thrown casually over the back of one of the sofas, which means he's either running around the apartment naked, or he's got dressed in old clothes and left me. Again. Closer inspection reveals that his beloved bike is missing. The desert wins again. I sigh and set about cleaning up the cake crumbs, and generally tidying the apartment. It's all I can do. If I leave, and go about five paces away from the apartment, I'm officially lost. He knows I can't go anywhere, and its really starting to bug me and get me worked up, when he strolls in and smiles at me as if nothing has happened. "Next time" I say, walking up to him and slapping him. "You take me with you, or you're gonna find me gone when you get back." He watches me in surprise as I walk to the bedroom and slam the door behind me.

I'm lying on the bed, staring out of the window, when he finally plucks up the courage to come into the room. I roll over and glare at him as he opens the door and walks in, arms in the air like a hostage. "I'm sorry" he says quietly. "Don't slap me again, that kinda fucking hurts!" "So does being left alone in a strange country" I retort. He winces as the words hit their mark. "I'm really sorry Lor" he says, making his way closer to the bed. I nod and roll over again, turning my back on him. He groans and gets on the bed. "Please don't ignore me" he begs. I don't answer him, just keep staring out at the people outside. "Lora" he growls. "I said don't ignore me!" "I heard you" I say, still not looking at him. "So you don't like being ignored huh? Maybe I should get my gym stuff on and disappear into the desert for an hour or six without telling you where I'm going. See how you like it then." He groans. "I said I'm sorry" he says quietly. "I'm not used to having someone here. I'm not a relationship kinda guy." "You don't say" I say, getting up off the bed and heading for the closet. "What are you doing?" he asks as I start throwing clothes into a bag. "Packing" I say. "Kinda obvious isn't it?" "What?" he asks. "Why?" "I can't be here Jon" I say, grabbing a few extra bits and heading into the bathroom for my wash stuff. "I'll come back the week they start shooting the DVD." "Where are you going?" he asks. I shrug, walking to the bag and dumping my stuff in there before zipping it up. "No idea" I say. "There are plenty of hotels here though, right?" He nods weakly, about to say something when his phone beeps in the lounge. He stands up and goes to get it, giving me room to sit on the bed and try to stop shaking. I don't want to leave him, but being here is impossible. I feel him staring at me from the doorway. "Don't try to change my mind Jon" I warn. He walks to the bed slowly. "You're beautiful" he says quietly. I look up at him quickly. "We make a good looking couple" he says. I shake my head. "We still will, for the DVD" I say, grabbing my bag. He grabs my arm and stops me. "Please" he says. "Just look at this." He hands me his phone and I sigh, expecting a text from Renee. It's actually from Blake, previews of the pictures he took today. I look up at Jon and he smiles. "Good looking couple" he says, putting his arms around me. "Don't leave me Lora. Please. We'll talk, get everything out in the open. No keeping anything to ourselves now. Please Lora, don't." I look at him. Damn him. "Fine" I say, pushing him away. "Lounge. Now."

He sits awkwardly on the sofa opposite me. "I don't talk about my feelings Lora" he says straight away. "That's Jon's rule number one. But I know that talking about feelings is the only way I'm gonna get you to stay. So I will. Just for you. I can't be without you. It's as simple as that really. Call me crazy, call me stupid, that's just how it is. I lied about you being my wife in that hotel because, well, because you got my attention as soon as you came into my line of vision. I wanted, no, needed, to spend more time with you. And now I have, I don't wanna let you go." I nod. I don't know what else to do. This man ties me up in knots. "We've got four weeks" I say. "Four weeks Jon, that's it. We'd be stupid to fall too deep in those four weeks, we're just gonna get hurt." "I don't think you understand what I'm saying" he says, his baby blue eyes locking onto mine. "It's too late for warnings Lora. I'm already in too deep."


	26. Chapter 26

I stare at him, not knowing what to say. "Say something" he begs. I shake my head. "If this is a work Jon, it's not funny" I whisper. He looks at me then drops to his knees in front of me. "You think this is a work?" he asks seriously. "Lora, I'm in way over my head here. I don't deal in feelings. If this was all a publicity stunt darling I'd have you booked into a hotel until the week they start filming. I don't bring girls here. This is my place, my sanctuary. But you, you're different. I think you should know, when I say I love you, I'm starting to really mean it." I shake my head slowly, not believing what I'm hearing. He nods. "Please say something" he whispers. I stand up and shake my head. "I can't" I whisper. Before he can say anything I've run into the bedroom and closed the door behind me.

I grab my phone and quickly text Lex. "I need advice. Fast." I send. My phone rings seconds later. "Spill it Ambrose" she says smiling. I shake my head. "It ain't that easy" I say. "I'm just gonna tell you what he's just told me, and see what you say, ok?" She nods, so I take a deep breath. "He just told me that when he says he loves me he's starting to mean it" I whisper. "And you said?" she asks. I shake my head. "Nothing" I admit. "I came straight in here and text you. What the fuck do I do?" "Tell the guy you fucking love him too!" she yells. "Lora you'd be stupid not to! He's just laid it all out there for you, plain and simple, and you still can't do it!" "I don't wanna get hurt Lex" I whisper. "If I tell him how I feel, it's giving him the green light to play with my feelings." "Lora" she says. "What do you think you're doing to him now? Basically, what you're scared of him doing to you, is what you're doing to him. He just told you he loves you, and you ran. I'm ending this call now, and you're going to sort this with him." I don't have a chance to say anything before the screen goes blank. I look up as the door opens.

"I heard" he says quietly. "I'm actually kinda hurt that you think I'd do that to you." I nod. "I'm sorry" I say. "But I can't act on these feelings Jon. I think a hotel is a safer option, for the both of us." He nods. "I'm not going to argue with you" he says. "I'm not going to push you into something you don't want." "Jon you don't get it!" I yell, tears running down my cheeks. "I do want it! More than anything!" "So take it" he whispers, wrapping his arms around me. "It's all yours, all for you." I shake my head as he holds me tighter. "I don't want to let you go" he whispers. "I want to try, for us to try. We've got something special here Lora, don't walk away from it." "From what, Jon?" I ask, looking up at him. "From a four week maximum relationship? That's not fair on either of us." He shakes his head. "Move here" he says. "Live here. Be with me, permanently. Jeez, I sound like I'm begging here, but fuck it. I mean it Lora. I want this. I want us." I nod slowly. "I want us too" I say, closing my eyes as the tears run faster down my cheeks. He waits for me to look at him again before speaking. "Then it's official" he says, wiping my eyes. "We're a real couple." I nod and he smiles, kissing me softly. "That's all I needed to know" he whispers. He holds me for what seems like forever, just kissing my head every so often. His phone rings in the lounge and he groans. "No more packing?" he begs. I nod and watch as he goes to answer it.

"Can I take my wife out tonight?" he asks, walking back in. He has his phone in his hand and I smile. "Of course you can" I whisper. He smiles, kissing me softly. "I've got some media to do" he says, waving his phone. "That was Hunter, it's just a few radio interviews, it will take me about an hour." I nod. "I'll get showered and changed" I say, kissing him. He nods and starts to watch as I head for the bathroom. Suddenly I'm pushed against the wall and turned around. "Fuck Lora" he moans, kissing my neck. I moan as he kisses me, and before I know it my clothes are on the floor, along with his. "Fuck!" he moans, wrapping my legs around him and sliding into me. "Jon" I moan as he slams into me fast and hard. "Damn doll" he groans. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you so much, and we have to be quick, but ah fuck!" He kisses me as he comes, then rests his head against mine. "I love you" he whispers. "Go, shower, get ready, I'm taking my wife out." I smile as he puts me down. He makes his way to the bed as I grab some fresh clothes and head for the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

He's lying on the bed talking on his phone when I come out of the bathroom. He winks at me as he talks. "Yeah, you know" he says. "Everything lately has been about the marriage and my wife, people can't seem to understand that some things can actually be kept a secret, that they don't know everything about me. Totally, yeah, Lora is my life. It's actually our wedding anniversary on Sunday, a whole year married to me, she needs a medal. Yeah, she's here, listening to me talk about her like a lovesick child. My very beautiful wife is getting ready for date night with me. Woah! Oh, uh sorry, she just dropped her towel." "Ambrose!" I squeal. He laughs. "Ok, so maybe I pulled it off her" he shrugs. "Anyway, we're not meant to be talking about my wife. We're talking about the slammy awards on Raw on Monday. I can't wait. Lora can't wait either, she's gonna be there with me. Tickets are still available so you need to go buy them, like, now! Sure, no problem, thanks for having me." He hangs up and throws his phone across the bed. "And now" he says, holding his arms out. "I'm all yours." "I thought you were all mine anyway" I whisper, crawling up the bed to him. "One thousand percent" he moans, pulling me to him. "Uh Jon" I say. "Do you always do your interviews naked?" He laughs. "Helps me concentrate" he says kissing me. Things are just getting heated when the doorbell rings. "Damn" he groans, stealing my towel. "I'll get it." I nod and watch as he leaves the room.

"Lor!" he calls. I groan and head out to him. "Damn Jon!" Blake groans. "Did you marry an underwear model or something?" Jon smiles. "Hot ain't she?" he asks, putting his arm around me. "What's wrong?" I ask. Jon shrugs. "Blake brought something for us" he says. "He wouldn't tell me what it is until you got out here." I nod and look at Blake. "Here" he says, handing me a large box. I look at Jon and open it. I pull out a load of bubble wrap, then a large frame. "Wow!" Jon whispers. I frown and look at it, then look at Blake. "You're amazing" I whisper. It's a picture of Jon and I kissing outside a church, confetti blowing in the wind. Before I know what's happening Jon pulls the picture out of my hands and hangs it above the fireplace. "Perfect" he says. I can't speak, I just nod. "Thank you" I whisper finally. He smiles. "Not a problem" he says looking at his watch. "I'd better go, places to be and all that jazz. I'll give you a call when the others are done, I just couldn't resist giving you this one." Jon puts his arm around me, kissing my head before walking Blake to the door. When he comes back to me I'm staring at the picture. "Hey, you ok?" he asks, putting his arms around me. I nod. "I'm good" I whisper. "I'm, uh, gonna go finish getting ready." He nods and watches me go to the bedroom.

"I've kinda changed my mind" he says, walking into the bedroom about half an hour later. "Do you mind if we stay in? I know I outed date night in the media earlier, and I don't want us being mobbed. I think a night in, our first official night as an official couple, would be good for us both." I smile and turn to face him, putting my makeup brush down. "Sounds good" I say. "I wasn't really up for going out anyway. I, I, ah fuck it, I just wanna be with you, just the two of us." He smiles and hugs me. "Just put something comfortable on" he says quietly. "I'll order takeout and we can watch a movie. No gore though. I don't do horror movies." I laugh. "Oh you're such a tough guy" I say, kissing him. He nods, flexing his muscles. "Oh those arms" I swoon. He groans and heads for the lounge. "Comfortable" I groan, looking at the pile of clothes. Then I spot it. "Perfect" I say.

"You alive in there?" he yells. "Yeah" I call back. "Just coming now." "Close your eyes" he warns. I frown. "Jon" I say. "If I close my eyes I'm gonna walk into a doorframe or something, then you can be the one to explain my black eye to your adoring fans." He groans. "Ok, ok" he says. I hear the door to the lounge close. "Knock when you get to the door" he calls. I shake my head and walk to the door quickly. "I'm here" I say, knocking on the door. "Ok" he says. "You ready?" "Yeah Jon" I moan. "Feeling kinda stupid talking to a door, so can you get a hurry on?" He laughs and throws the door wide open. "Holy fucking shit" we both moan at the same time. He's closed all the curtains, and the room is lit by candlelight. The coffee table is moved off the rug in front of the fireplace, and he's scattered cushions on the floor. "The fire isn't really lit" he explains. "It's just the backlight, just for effect." I smile. "It's perfect" I whisper. "Yes it is" he moans, looking me up and down. "You said comfortable, right?" I ask, twirling for him. "This babydoll had my name on it as soon as I saw it." He nods. "I was comfortable" he admits. "Now my shorts feel about three sizes too small!" I laugh and hold his hand as he leads me to the rug. He helps me down then lies beside me. "Wanna choose the movie?" he asks. I shake my head. "I'll let you be the man and do that" I say, cuddling into him. He laughs and puts a random movie on. I frown at his choice. "What is it?" I ask. He shrugs. "No idea" he admits. "I get the feeling I'm not gonna be paying much attention to it anyway." "I hope not" I whisper, looking up at him. He smiles and kisses me before turning onto his side to face the tv. I have my back to the tv, cuddled into his chest, when the music starts for the film. "You have got to be kidding me" I groan. He looks at me puzzled. "What?" he asks. "Jon" I say. "You've put Titanic on! Renee would have a field day over this!" He laughs. "We need to troll twitter like she does" he says. "Not all night though, a few pics now, that's all." I nod and grab my phone, taking a picture of us both cuddled up. "Date night with the hubby didn't go to plan #nevermadeitoutside" I tweet. Then I take a picture of the tv. "Knowing how the movie ends makes up for not paying attention all the way through #theshipsinks" I tweet. Jon bursts out laughing. "I think that has to be my favourite tweet ever" he admits. I nod and put the phone on silent before throwing it across the room. "No more distractions" I whisper, kissing him softly. "You're distracting enough as it is."


	28. Chapter 28

God! This man is doing strange, but amazing, things to me. I can't explain it, as soon as he touches me I'm on fire. "You're so responsive Lora" he groans, watching as my skin prickles into goosebumps wherever he touches. He undresses me slowly, taking his time, kissing my skin as he puts more and more on show. Finally, all I can feel is the rug beneath me, and his skin above me. He hesitates, looking me in the eyes as he slides into me, connecting us on every level possible. "Jon" I moan as he starts moving slowly. He kisses me softly. "Not a word" he moans. I nod, running my hands up his sides then back down, grabbing his ass and pulling him as far into me as I can get him. "Fuck!" he moans before kissing me again. We move slowly, together, and soon we're panting, and sweating, and moaning each other's names. He kisses me softly and shivers as he spills into me, leaving us both breathless. "Wow" I finally manage to mutter. He smiles. "That good huh?" he smirks. I shake my head, smirking back at him. "Just didn't think this rug was that soft" I say. He looks at me quickly, eyes open wide in shock. His expression is my undoing, I can't help it, he has me laughing in seconds. "Damn Lora" he whispers, kissing me. "I thought you were serious then!" I smile, shaking my head. "You're amazing" I whisper. He smiles. "Bed? Or stay here for a bit longer?" he asks. "Bed" I whisper. He nods and helps me up. "What the wife wants, the wife gets" he says, leading me to the bedroom.

I'm amazed to find him still in bed the next morning when I wake. I get up quietly, grab a shirt from the floor and hurry into the lounge so I don't wake him. I smile as I look around, seeing the remains of our so called date night. The coffee table is still against the sofa, the burnt out candles, the curtains drawn. I grab my phone and take a picture. "The morning after the night before #datenight" I tweet. I smile as Colby, Lex and Joe all favourite it straight away. I've just started cleaning when Jon's phone rings. I grab it quickly. Hunter. "Uh, hi, Jon's phone" I say, answering it. "Hi Lora" Hunter says quickly. "Can I speak to the main man?" "Sorry" I groan. "He's kinda still sleeping. Can I give him a message?" "Afraid not" Hunter says. "I need him at a local radio station to do some media, he's got an hour, do you think you could wake him and get him there on time?" "Sure" I say, watching as Jon walks into the lounge. "Give me the details and I'll let him know." Hunter explains everything to me, and I repeat it so Jon knows. I end the call and he groans. "Media?" he asks. "Now?" I nod. "He did say you've got an hour before you gotta be there" I say. He nods. "I'll hit the shower quickly" he says. "You coming, or staying here?" "I'll stay, if that's ok?" I ask. He nods before heading for the bathroom. I carry on cleaning, and the next thing I know he's in the doorway watching me. "Hey" he says walking over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "I just realised I haven't kissed my wife good morning yet." "Grounds for divorce, Mr Good" I whisper, watching as he smirks before kissing me. "Divorce is not an option" he warns. "I'd better go, it takes a while to get there. You gonna listen?" "Try and stop me" I say. He nods, heading for the stereo. He tunes it in to the station and hugs me again. "I love you" he whispers. "See you soon." I nod and wave as he heads out.

As soon as the door closes behind him I sit on the sofa, head in my hands. Why can't I say it back to him, now I know he means it? It was so much easier when we were just acting. Now there's actual feelings involved. Mine. His. Ours. I head for the shower quickly before his interview starts. I don't want to miss it. I can't miss it. They're just doing the introductions when I get back into the lounge. "Our guest this morning" the DJ says. "Is the lunatic fringe of the wwe, a certain Mr Dean Ambrose. Morning Dean." "Morning" he says, in his sexy, husky voice. "Sorry in advance if I'm not all that talkative, I've been out of bed literally for just over an hour, this is still early for me." The DJ laughs. "I guess date night was a success then" he teases. Dean chuckles. "Totally" he admits. "And I'm looking forward to the next one Lora, I know you're listening! You need to beat my effort." "What was your effort?" the DJ pries. Dean groans. "Ah man" he says. "I'm trying to portray this tough guy, ready to hype up Raw on Monday, the slammy awards, and the last Raw before TLC, and you make me spill details of my date night with my wife?" "Pretty much" the DJ says. "Besides, Lora kinda tweeted pictures, so it's not as if people don't know." Jon groans. "Those pictures were my idea" he admits. "Ok, so we didn't exactly make it out of the apartment for our date night, we had an evening in front of the fire, with candlelight, and a movie. Titanic, before you ask. But, we didn't watch it, if you know what I mean!" The DJ clears his throat. "I get ya" he says. "But Dean, that movie is over three hours long!" "I'm an athlete" Jon says. "I got stamina bro!" I laugh out loud at that. They give out the phone number for fans to call in and ask questions. I don't hesitate, I dial straight away.

"Our switchboard has gone crazy with fans wanting to ask you questions" the DJ says. I blank out the first few, until they get to mine. "We have an unknown caller on the line" the DJ says. "She doesn't want to give her name." "Oooooh a mystery lady" Jon says. The DJ laughs. "You're used to them, right?" he asks. "Nope" Jon admits. "There was never any mystery to me who I was dating." "Good answer" the DJ says. "So, miss mystery, what is your question for Dean Ambrose?" "If I could take you anywhere for date night" I say. "Where would it be?" Jon laughs as the DJ splutters. "The guy is happily married, miss mystery" the DJ points out. "Glad to hear it" I say, trying not to laugh even though Jon is having no such luck. "Guys" he finally manages. "This is my wife on the line. I'd know her voice anywhere." "So you gonna answer her?" the DJ asks. "Doll" he drawls. "I'd take another night like last night, no problem. I loved it. I loved being with you, no phones, no disturbances, just us. I love you Lora." "Awwww ain't that sweet" the DJ says. "Surprisingly romantic for a tough guy Ambrose" I laugh. He chuckles. A delightful sound. "Now that we've got you on the line Lora" the DJ says, catching me by surprise. "What are you looking forward to the most on Monday night at Raw?" "My husband kicking some serious ass" I say. "What else is there to look forward to?" "I paid her to say that" Jon says, half seriously. I laugh. "Indeed you did" I say. "I'll be looking to collect when you get home. So hurry." I hang up, hearing the dial tone through the stereo. "Oh my" the DJ says. "Guess we'd better wrap this up!" "Raw, slammy edition, Monday night" Jon says quickly. "I have no idea if I'm nominated, but if I am, get voting for me!" I hear a door slam and the DJ laughs. "Ladies and gentlemen" he says. "Dean Ambrose has left the building."


	29. Chapter 29

The door being kicked open announces his return home. "Pay up, Ambrose" I whisper jumping into his open arms before he's even had chance to shut the door. He kisses me hard, kicking the door shut before carrying me through to the bedroom.

We've been here ever since. It's Saturday now. Our phones are off. We haven't ventured outside the bedroom once. Who needs to eat anyway, right? I roll over and watch him as he sleeps, it's the only time he seems really relaxed, his face worry free. I know all this stuff with the fans and him and Renee is starting to get to him, posting those pictures on twitter did us no favours, once again I was the bad guy. But I don't care, we know the truth. I start to throw the covers back when his hand grabs my arm. "Gonna stare at me and then just leave me huh?" he asks, not even opening his eyes. I smile, cuddling into him. "In case you'd forgotten" I say quietly. "It's your birthday tomorrow. And our wedding anniversary. I need to go shopping, buy my husband some presents." "So you were just gonna sneak off and leave me here?" he asks, opening his baby blue eyes and giving me the stare down. I shake my head. "I was actually heading for the shower" I say. "I take longer to get ready than you do. I wasn't going anywhere without you." He smiles, kissing my head. "Go on" he says. "I'll have your coffee ready for when you get out." "I knew I married you for a reason" I say, kissing him before quickly getting out of bed and running into the bathroom.

He'a true to his word. Coffee is sitting on the dresser when I get back into the bedroom. He hands me my phone. "Lex has been going crazy" he says kissing my head. "You might wanna call her." I nod and wait for him to go into the bathroom and shut the door before FaceTiming Lex.

"About fucking time!" she yells, answering straight away. "Woah! You got that just fucked look down perfectly Lor! Where the fuck have you been?" "Bed" I say simply. "We only got out cos I need to go shopping. Certain husbands birthday tomorrow, plus our wedding anniversary. Gift shopping is calling my name." She laughs. "So the love affair is still going strong?" she asks. I nod. "He's asked me to move here" I admit. "To be with him full time." She looks at me in shock. "Lor" she says. "In case you'd forgotten, you're not actually married. You don't have automatic permission to stay there." I nod. "I know" I whisper. "90 days. Seems like ages, but it's going so fast. What do I do?" "Short of marrying the guy for real?" she asks. "I'm not sure if there's anything you can really do." I nod. "I know" I say. The bathroom door opens and Jon walks out, wrapped in a towel. "Hot damn Ambrose" Lex groans. "I swear, if you weren't happily involved with my best friend I'd be there like a shot!" He laughs, wrapping his arms around me. "Lucky for me I'm all loved up then, right Lex?" he asks, winking at her. She nods. "Absolutely" she says. "Right, now I know you're both alive, and haven't screwed each other to death, I'm gonna let you go gift shopping. Ambrose, a little hint. Diamonds. Can't go wrong with diamonds." I laugh and end the call before she can say anything else. "Diamonds huh?" he asks, kissing me. "Seems like my wife has expensive taste." I shake my head. "Just my husband is enough for me" I whisper. He smiles. "Glad to hear it" he says. "Now get ready. I'm taking my wife shopping." He gets dressed quickly and heads to the lounge to wait for me.

"I'm ready" I say, finally walking into the lounge. He's sat on the sofa looking up at the wedding picture. "Huh?" he asks, startled. I smile. "We going shopping or looking at Blake's handiwork?" I ask. He stands up. "Shopping" he says. "Apparently tomorrow it's my wedding anniversary." I smile. "What a coincidence" I say, holding his hand and walking him to the front door. "It's mine too. We should totally get our other halves matching gifts!" He laughs. "Crazy woman" he mutters, kissing my head. "Come on, let's go." I nod and follow him out to the car.

"Meet me here in an hour" I say as he sits down in a coffee shop in the mall. "What?" he practically yells. "Jon!" I say. "I am not going birthday and anniversary shopping for you, while you're with me! It doesn't work like that!" He groans. "You're leaving me at the mercy of the fangirls, you do realise that don't you?" he says, fluttering his eyelashes. I smile, kissing him softly. "Yep" I say. "One hour. Don't leave me waiting." I kiss him again before heading off to explore.

Less than an hour later I'm making my way back to the coffee shop. I've absolutely hated being away from him. I've been mobbed too, called a relationship wrecker of all things, and followed into a few stores, until security caught on and got rid of my admirers. I smile as I see him, sat at the same table I'd left him at. Ok, so he's gained a few companions, but he's there. He's got his back to me, and he's shaking his head. "No" I hear him say, sternly for him. "I don't think you get it, I'm not that person anymore. I don't need, or want, to be that person anymore. I don't need a quick fling. I'm married. I love my wife. Now can you kindly leave? My wife is due back soon." The girl shakes her head. "I think my husband asked you to leave" I say, approaching the table. "I've already got security to help me get rid of a few undesirables already, do I need to add you to the list?" She looks at me, then at Jon, then stands up. "You two deserve each other" she says, sliding the seat back. Jon shakes his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve Lora" he says, looking at me. "But you can bet your life I ain't regretting it." I smile and push the girl out of the way so I can sit down. It's then I notice his bags. "I've been shopping" he says simply. "It's my wedding anniversary tomorrow. And I can't wait. Let's go home." I nod and stand with him. "Sounds like a plan" I say, holding his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

He banishes me to the bedroom as soon as we get home. "I got wrapping to do" he says, kissing me as he pushes me into the room. "Judging by the bags, you do too. Give me an hour." "An hour?" I squeal. "How the hell can it take you an hour to wrap?" "Uh doll" he groans, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not exactly the most patient person, ya know? Me and wrapping, well, let's just say we don't get along." I smile. "An hour it is" I whisper, kissing him before pushing him out of the room and closing the door. Before I do anything I strip out of my jeans and grab a pair of shorts and a bikini top. It's boiling, totally not what I'm used to. Finally, I sit on the bed and grab the bag I need. I decide to wrap his anniversary present first. I smile as I look at it. I just hope he likes it. I wrap it quickly and hunt for his birthday present. I finally find it and wrap it quickly before checking the time. I've taken over an hour by now, he gotta be done. I open the door quietly and head for the lounge, pausing as I hear him speak.

"I know, and I'm sorry" he says quietly. "I didn't realise keeping it a secret would seriously piss off so many people. I mean, I knew the guys wouldn't get it, I just didn't think any further than them. I'm sorry." A woman speaks next. "We get it Jon" she says. "If you ask me, you did the right thing." "I know" he says quietly. "I wanted us to get through the tricky first year before throwing her to the wolves and them judging her." "Nobody is judging her Jon" the woman says again. Another man butts in, a voice I know. "Nobody knows her well enough to judge her" Colby says. "But, from what I've seen, she's good for you." I smile, taking a deep breath before walking into the lounge. "All d... Oh, hi" I say, nervously looking around. There's more people than I expected. Jon gets up quickly and puts his arm around me. "Lora" he says. "Obviously you know Joe and Colby. This is Galina and Leighla." "Nice to finally meet you" they both say together. I smile. "You too" I say, feeling the reassuring squeeze Jon is giving my side. "So, what brings you guys here? Oh shit, sorry, that sounded so rude, it's just, I wasn't expecting visitors." Jon laughs. "Neither was I" he admits. "But the guys figured it would be a good idea for us all to get together before the filming, for you girls to get to know each other." "Plus" Leighla says, looking at Colby. "A little birdie told us it's your wedding anniversary tomorrow, and Jon's birthday. Even though the guys are going through their divorce onscreen, they're still family, you know?" I smile, liking her instantly. "So we brought gifts" Galina says, producing a bag. Joe grins. "All the girls idea" he admits. "Normally we would take Jon out after the show." "Why don't we all go out tonight?" Leighla suddenly asks. "We've got a hotel booked anyway, won't hurt to go have a few drinks, celebrate and get to know each other?" I look at Jon quickly. "Up to you" he shrugs. I nod, looking back at them. "Sure" I say. "Why not?" They smile, and Galina hands the bag to Jon. "Open them" she says. He looks at me and I nod, following him to sit down. The first gift he pulls out is to both of us. He half puts it on my lap and we open it together. A wedding album. Shit. "Oh wow guys" Jon says. "Doll, we need to get the pictures from your place." I smile and nod. He's got the perfect solution as always. I see Leighla frowning. "We got married in Wales" I explain. "Everything is at my house." Jon nods. "No point me having it all here" he says. "I'm never here anyway. But, we can ship it all over soon, Lora has agreed to move here permanently." Joe and Colby hug me. "Excellent news!" Colby says. Jon smiles as he grabs the next gift. We all laugh as he unwraps a blow up doll. "Guess you won't be needing that if Lora is moving in" Galina laughs.

A few more typical boys gifts later and they stand up to leave. "I'll text you with details for later" Joe says, shaking Jon's hand. He nods and then Joe and Colby hug me again. "Later lil sis" they say, and I smile. I can't believe how quickly they've accepted me. Leighla and Galina wave as they follow the guys to their car. As soon as they're out of sight Jon closes the door and turns warily to me. "Say the word and we won't go" he says quietly. I shake my head. "No" I say. "We need this, Jon. We need to be seen out in public. People need this." He nods. "Ok" he says slowly. "But for the record, I'd much prefer staying in with you and peeling that bikini off you..." "Plenty of time for that Jon" I say kissing him. "We're married, we got forever." He smiles. "Except we don't" he says. "We got about 86 days Lor. Not forever at all." I put my finger on his lips. "Not now" I whisper. "Please Jon, not now? I know we need to sort it, but can we not think about it now? For tonight, we're married, happily married, and that's all that matters, right?" He nods. "What the wife wants, she gets" he says, backing me against the wall and kissing me softly. I feel him pulling the string on the bikini top and I smile. "But first" I whisper, pulling it off and tugging at his shirt. "Let's do what the husband wants."


	31. Chapter 31

By the time we make it to where we're meeting the guys we're already an hour late. Jon grins as he holds my hand as we walk into the bar. Joe waves us over then looks at his watch. "An hour" he says looking at Colby. "I win, pay up." Colby groans and throws a twenty at Joe before glaring at Jon. "Couldn't you have waited another hour?" he asks. Jon frowns. Galina laughs. "They had a wager on how late you'd be" she explains. "Colby said two hours minimum." Jon laughs and looks back at the door. "We could always go find somewhere comfortable for an hour" he says, winking at me. I slap his chest and everyone laughs. "You're here now" Joe says. "That's the main thing. Drink?" We both nod and Joe heads for the bar. "Sit Lora" Galina says, patting the seat next to her. I head for it, laughing as Jon beats me to it. "Sit Lora" he says, patting his lap. I shrug and sit on his lap, snuggling into him. "You two are too cute" Leighla groans. "I never pictured you as the marrying kind though, Ambrose, ya know? It's not the vibe you give off." Jon shrugs. "You just know when it's right" he says. "I knew as soon as I saw her I didn't want to let her go." I smile. "You're such a sap Jon" I whisper, kissing him.

It's a proper couples night. Nobody talks about work, or the fans, or the dreaded R word. We hit a few bars, and then, surprisingly, it's Jon who wants to call it a night. "Guys" he groans. "I know, normally I'd be shutting these bars down with you guys, but it's past midnight, it's officially my birthday, and wedding anniversary, and while I've loved having you guys here for it, I just wanna take my wife home." Colby smiles. "Sure bro" he says, hugging us both. "Have a good night, we'll see you tomorrow." We say our goodbyes and head for home.

"Do I get my present now?" he asks as soon as we're inside the apartment. I glance at the clock, it's 1am. "Sure" I say, kissing him before heading into the bedroom to grab them. He's staring at the wedding photo again when I come back out. "85 now Lor" he says quietly. I nod, sitting next to him. "Please don't" I whisper, surprised to find myself crying. "I don't want to think about it. Not tonight. Not now." He nods, surprise evident on his face when he realises I'm crying. "Don't cry" he begs. "I didn't realise I was" I admit. "The emotions you put me through, Jon, they're just insane. I shouldn't feel this way, not after a week." He nods. "I know" he says, finally. "Let's put it down to the alcohol. Now give me my present woman." I smile and give him the present for his birthday. He opens it and looks at me, a smirk on his delightful face. "Uh doll" he says, holding up the Victoria's Secret sheer babydoll. "I don't think this is my size." I smile. "No" I say, taking it from him and kissing him softly. "I was thinking I'd wrap myself in it and let you unwrap me." "So why are you still out here, and not putting it on?" he asks. I smile. "Happy birthday" I whisper, kissing him. He moans and pushes me back on the sofa until we're both lying down. He kisses me for what seems like ages, then suddenly jumps up without warning. "Present time" he announces. "Uh Jon" I say sitting up. "We did present time already." He shakes his head. "That was birthday present" he says, opening a drawer and smiling as he grabs a wrapped box. He brings it over and sits next to me. "Now it's anniversary present time" he says, handing me the box and watching expectantly. I laugh. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't wrap. "I know, I know" he groans. "Just open it, will you?" I hand it back to him, shaking my head as I stand up. "You need to open mine first" I say handing him a small box. He frowns at me, then shrugs. "Ok" he says, tearing the paper teasingly slowly as I kneel in front of him. He opens it then looks at me quickly. "Jon" I whisper. "I can't do it. I can't be without you, I can't go home without you. The house will be so bare without you in it. This, this whole trip, is going to be a waste of time if I have to lose you at the end of it. I can't. I won't. Jonathan Good, will you marry me?" He stares at me, then back at the ring in the box, then back at me. "Great minds, doll" he says finally. I frown as he nods towards the gift he's got me. I open it with shaky fingers. "Can't go wrong with diamonds, right?" he asks, smiling weakly. Me, I can't speak. The diamond encrusted eternity ring has taken away my ability to form coherent sentences. I look up at him as he smiles. "I know this great little wedding chapel" he says. And it's all he needs to say. I nod and he's pulling me to my feet straight away. I barely manage to grab the keys to the apartment before he's dragging me out of the door and down the street.


	32. Chapter 32

An hour later and my husband is carrying me into our apartment. Husband. Officially. Wow. He carries me straight through to the bedroom, laying me gently on the bed. "What did we just do?" I finally ask. He smiles, taking my left hand and playing with the eternity ring that has joined my mothers rings. "We just made it official, Mrs Good" he whispers. "And I couldn't be happier. Oh, before I forget..." He stands up and gets my fathers wedding ring out of his wallet. "Sorry pops" he says, looking up at the ceiling. "Got one of my own now." I cry. I can't help it. "Jon" I say. "Did you read it?" "Read it?" he asks, frowning. I nod. "The ring" I say. "Did you read it?" He takes it off and puts the light on quickly. "You have my heart" he reads. "I love you. L." He realises what he's just read, and looks at me quickly. "You love me?" he asks. I nod. "More than you will ever know" I whisper. Suddenly he's in tears too. "Then we did the right thing" he says, getting onto the bed with me. He looks at me then gets off again. "Where are you going?" I ask, sitting up. "I left my birthday present in the lounge" he says, opening the door. I smirk. "Jon" I say, pulling my dress over my head. "It was a spare. I had the real one on all along." "Happy birthday to me" he growls, kicking the door closed and running back to me.

He's watching me sleep when I finally wake the next morning. "Morning Mrs Good" he says, kissing my head. Wow. Mrs Good. Officially. I smile. "Morning dear husband" I whisper, cuddling into him. He chuckles. "Your phone has been going mad" he says. I groan. "Probably twitter, full of your birthday messages" I say, grabbing it out of my bag. I have a text from Lex so I FaceTime her instead of replying. "Awww don't you two look sweet" she says laughing as she answers. "Happy birthday Jon, oh, and happy anniversary guys. So, what did you get for your birthday Jon?" "Married" he says simply. She laughs. "That was a year ago allegedly" she says. "What did you get this year?" "Married for real" he says, waving the ring at her. "Holy shit!" she squeals. "Are you two crazy?" I shake my head. "I love him Lex" I say. "It was the right thing to do." She nods. "So when did all this happen?" she asks. "About 1.30 this morning" Jon laughs. "After a night out with the guys." "The guys?" she asks. "Joe and Colby came to visit" I explain. "We went out for a few drinks, that's all." She nods. Jon looks at her, them at me. "I'm gonna go make my wife some coffee" he says. "Give you girls some time to talk. Uh, Lex, you might wanna cover your eyes a sec, kinda naked in here." She shakes her head. "I'm good" she smirks, staring at him. I turn the camera away from Jon and she groans. "Damn Lora you're such a spoilsport" she says. "Lex, as much as I love you, you're not seeing my husband naked" I laugh. I wait until Jon is out of the room before turning the camera back.

"Go on, give me both barrels" I groan. "I know it's coming." She shakes her head. "I'm happy for you" she says. "Really, I am, I just, ah fuck Lor are you sure it's the right thing to do? Can't you just come home?" I shake my head. "Lex" I say. "I don't think you understand. I can't be without him. It's just not possible." "What are you saying Lor?" she asks, frowning. "I don't think I'm coming home" I whisper. "Not to live, anyway." She nods, taking a deep breath. "I really hope he's worth it Lor" she says. "For your sake." She ends the FaceTime and I throw the phone onto the floor. When Jon walks back in I'm hugging his pillow, tears rolling down my face. He puts the coffee down quickly and climbs onto the bed. "Give her time to get used to it Lor" he begs, pulling me to him. "It's a shock. I mean, it was ok while we were pretending, but now, shit just got real. Now she realises she's not gonna have you all to herself, she gotta share you with me, and I don't share well." I smile. "I'm not sharing you" I warn. He shakes his head. "Not even an option doll" he says, kissing my head.

We stay in bed most of the day, until a bang at the door makes Jon get up. It's Joe and Colby, minus the girls this time. "We, uh, wanna take the birthday boy out" Joe says. "If that's ok with you?" I nod. "I need to pack ready for Raw anyway" I say. "Dresses and heels doll" Jon says winking. I smile. "No problem" I say. "Need to make the competition feel inadequate." Jon laughs. "Lora, the ring is on your finger, not hers" he says. "There is no competition." "Glad to hear it" I say. "Go on, go play nice with the guys. Is there anything you want packed?" He nods, smirking. "My birthday present" he says. I smile. "Your wish is my command, dear husband" I say. Joe and Colby look at him. He shrugs. "It's a secret" he says. "Between me, my wife, and Victoria." Joe gets it first, and starts laughing. Colby finally catches on and laughs too. "What about the anniversary present?" he asks. Jon shows him his wedding ring. "Already wearing it" he says. They all head for the lounge while I get dressed quickly. I make it into the lounge as Jon is pulling his shoes on. "Gonna miss you" he whispers. I shake my head. "It's a few hours Jon" I say. "We've got forever."


	33. Chapter 33

I make the most of him being out, showering for what seems like ages before getting dressed and cleaning the apartment right the way through. I finish packing finally, then decide I'm hungry. There is no message from Jon so I hunt in the kitchen for something to eat. There's a quiet knock on the door while I'm making my sandwich so I stop what I'm doing and wait for whoever it is to go away. About five minutes later my phone rings. Jon. "Where are you?" he asks quickly. I frown. "In the apartment" I say. "Where else would I be? I don't know anyone, or anywhere, to leave this place Jon." He groans. "I'm sorry" he says. "The girls just came around, and said they got no answer when they knocked." I groan. "I didn't know who it was" I say. "I'm not gonna answer your door while you're not here." "Our door, Lora" he says. "Our door. And it was for you. They were gonna take you out." I shake my head. "I'm just not in the mood for company right now" I whisper. "Pass on my apologies will you?" "You ok?" he asks. "It's just all this stuff with Lex" I admit. "It's just getting to me now." "I know babe" he says softly. "I can come home if you like..." There's a lot of shouting as the phone is taken from him. "No he can't" Colby says laughing. "Seriously though Lor, if you're not ok, and you want him to come home, then he can." I laugh. "It's ok Colby" I say. "He needs this. Just look after him, please?" "Sure, no problem" he says. "Just, whatever has happened, don't let it get to you, ok? There's always haters in this business, you just need to develop a thick skin." "Thanks Colby" I say before hanging up. I curl up on the sofa, my hunger forgotten. I'm asleep there when Jon comes home.

"Babe" he whispers, shaking me softly. I open my eyes slowly, the darkness surprising me. "Oh hi" I say, wiping my eyes. "What time is it?" "Midnight" he whispers, waiting for my reaction. I nod. "Sounds like someone had a good time" I say. He winces. "I lost track of time, I'm sorry" he says, holding out his hand. "I'm not pissed at you Jon" I say, taking it and letting him pull me to my feet. "I'm glad you can go out and be with your friends." He nods slowly. "It won't happen again Lora" he says. "I missed you way too much. Next time, we both go or I don't go at all." I let him lead me into the bedroom, laughing as he trips over the suitcase. As soon as he lands on the bed he falls asleep. I smile and take his shoes off him before loosening his belt. I strip quickly then get into bed. Even in his drunken state he still reaches for me. "I love you" he whispers, kissing my head before snoring again. Who said romance was dead?

It seems like no time until he's waking me up. "Lora!" he yells for the umpteenth time. "We're gonna miss the plane! Get up!" I groan and roll out of bed. "Well if someone hadn't been snoring all night I might have slept better" I grumble. He stops in the doorway. "You should have kicked me or something" he says softly. "Baby I'm sorry." I smile, grabbing some clothes quickly. "It's ok" I say. "I'll sleep on the plane or something. Now hurry up Ambrose." He smiles and picks the suitcase up, taking it into the lounge and letting me get ready in peace.

I wasn't joking. As soon as we board the plane I get comfortable, and I'm sleeping before we even take off. Jon wakes me just before we land. "Hey" he says softly. I look up, surprised to find myself in his arms, cuddled up on his lap. "How did I get here?" I ask, frowning and trying to stand up. He instantly grips me tighter. "I picked you up" he admits. "I needed a hug from my wife." I smile, kissing him softly. "I love you" I whisper. He instantly breaks into a huge smile. "I will never tire of hearing you say those words Lora" he says quietly. "Good" I say, kissing him before managing to stand up. "Cos I will never tire of saying them."

The arena is buzzing with activity when we get there, people running everywhere. "You're late" Hunter says, walking straight up to Jon as soon as we get there. "Which is good, because it means nobody saw you coming in. Renee just covered for you." "She what?" I ask, frowning. "Why?" "Ambrose won a slammy!" Colby says, walking up and patting him on the back. Jon frowns. "Has everyone taken something?" he asks. "What am I missing?" "You won breakout star of the year bro" Colby says, laughing. "Renee covered and said you weren't here because of Bray." Jon groans. "Great" he says. "Now I actually owe her one. Come on Lor, let's go get changed." I nod and follow him down the corridor to the locker room.

Half an hour later and we're backstage chatting to Brie and Bryan, Nikki and John, and Jon and Trinity. Camera men are lurking everywhere, filming bits for backstage segments, so I'm kinda glad I wore a dress and not my old comfy jeans. Jon looks at me and kisses me. "You look amazing" he whispers. I think he's sensing that I feel out of place, the other girls are in their ring gear. I shake my head, listening as suddenly we can hear what is going on in the arena. "The nominees for couple of the year" a voice says. "Are Nikki Bella and John Cena, Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan, and Naomi and Jimmy Uso. And the winners are... Woah, um, is this right? Ok, total curveball, the winners are, Dean and Lora Ambrose!" Everyone turns to look at us. "What just happened?" I ask. Nikki recovers first. "You won" she says, turning Jon and I towards the curtain. "Get out there and get your award!"


	34. Chapter 34

"I can't go out there Jon" I whisper, holding his hand tightly as his music behind to play. He smiles. "Yes, we can" he says simply. I take a deep breath and let him pull me along with him, plastering a smile on my face as soon as we're through the curtain. Jon hands me the award and kisses me softly before stepping up to the podium and taking a deep breath. "Wow" he finally says. "Who knew going public with my marriage, sorry, our marriage, would prove the right thing to do? To everyone that voted for us, thank you. You have no idea how much this acceptance means to us. Maybe now, rumours can stop. But hey, probably not. To my wife, I love you more than words can ever describe." I smile. "I love you too" I mouth. He grins. "See that?" he asks the crowd. "She loves me too." He grabs my hand again and pulls me back through the curtain. He knows there's gonna be trouble as soon as I start looking around, pulling my hand out of his as I spot the person I've been looking for.

"Exploit my marriage again" I warn, poking Hunter in the chest. "And I won't be responsible for my actions!" "Woah Lora!" Jon yells running up to me and pulling me away. Hunter smirks at me. "I have no idea what you're talking about" he says, looking at Jon. "See Lor" Jon says. "He doesn't know what you mean. Funnily enough, neither do I." "Oh come on Jon!" I yell. "Even you can't be that stupid surely! I saw the nominations on the internet earlier. How the fuck can we win this award when we weren't even up for it? Fans can't vote for an option that isn't there Jon!" Realisation dawns and he looks up at Hunter, who at least has the good grace to look sheepish. "Once more" I warn. "And what?" he scoffs. I shake my head. "I go home" I shrug. "Kiss your exclusive on the DVD goodbye." He pales. So does Jon. "You wouldn't" he says. "Try me" I say, pulling away from him and walking off down the corridor. "Don't walk away from me Lora" Jon yells. I don't look at him, just carry on walking. "I'll meet you at the hotel later" I say before opening the door and heading out into the parking lot.

I'm asleep in his shirt on the bed when he walks in. "Hey" he whispers, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You awake?" I groan and roll over to face him. "I'm sorry" he whispers. "I am so fucking sorry Lora. But don't you ever, ever walk away from me again, you hear?" I shake my head. "I didn't leave everything I love behind for shit like this Jon" I says sitting up. "My best friend isn't even speaking to me, for reasons I don't even understand. I have absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip." "You have me" he says, holding my hand. I shake him off. "Hunter has you" I say, looking at him coldly. "You're a yes man, Jon. Anything Hunter wants, you do. I bet you even knew about that award tonight." He glances at me awkwardly. I shake my head, getting off the bed. "I knew it" I say, grabbing my jeans and shoes. "Where are you going?" he asks quickly. I shrug as I button my jeans. "No idea" I admit. "I've no idea where I am Jon, where am I meant to go?" I surprise myself, and him, by breaking down in tears, sinking to my knees. He's next to me in an instant. "Dammit Lora" he groans, wrapping his arms around me and holding me tightly. I try and push him away but he's having none of it. "You're my wife Lora" he says, as if I'd forgotten. "I'm not leaving you, or letting you leave me. We're getting through this, and we are doing that DVD, and that is the end of it. Ok?" I look up at him, nodding slowly. He's done what I needed him to do, he's fighting for us. "No more letting Hunter do this to us" I say. "It's our marriage, not his, just because his is played out I front of cameras, doesn't mean ours has to be too. I can't do that Jon, it's not me, it's not us."

I cling to him in bed as if he is my lifeline. And he is. Which makes what I have to do even harder for me. I know he won't understand, but we both need it. I hardly sleep that night, plotting. As soon as it starts getting light I get up and hit the shower. He's awake when I go back into the room. "Hey" I say, grabbing clothes out of the suitcase. "Hey" he says quietly. "Am I forgiven Lora?" I glance across at the slammy, sitting on the table. I shake my head. "I don't know, Jon" I admit, getting dressed quickly. "I haven't thought that far ahead. We're ok for now, but don't push it, ok?" He nods, holding his arms out to me. I shake my head, pulling my shoes on. "I'm gonna go get something to eat" I say, grabbing a keycard and heading out. As soon as the door is closed I hear him yell and throw something, something that shatters as soon as it hits the door. I shake my head, take a deep breath, and head downstairs to the lobby.

"Lora?" Colby calls. I stop and turn to face him. "Hi Colby" I say, smiling as he puts his arm around me. "Where are you heading?" he asks quietly, making me look at the fans gathered in the lobby. "I don't know" I admit. "Anywhere but here. I can't be here Colby." He frowns. "Where's Jon?" he asks. "In the room" I say. "I just had to get out. I'd better go. I'll see you later." I pull away from him and head out of the hotel.


	35. Chapter 35

Jon is packing his duffle bag ready for the Smackdown taping when I finally make my way back to the room. "Lora!" he yells, rushing over to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Oh thank god! You had me so worried! Especially when Colby said you just walked out of the hotel. I tried calling you but you left your phone here." I nod, pulling away from him. "I left it on purpose Jon" I say, walking over to it and clearing all the missed calls and texts. He watches me closely. "We, uh, need to get ready" he says nervously. "Joe and Colby will be here soon, to ride to the arena." I shake my head slowly before looking up at him. "I'm not coming" I say, kicking my shoes off and sitting on the bed. "W-what?" he stammers. "I'm not coming" I say, looking at him. "You wanna be Hunters yes man, his little puppet, you carry on. But keep me out of it." "He's my boss dammit Lora!" he yells. "And I'm your wife dammit Jon!" I yell back. "He's your boss, yes. But he's not mine. Go, get to the arena on time. I'll speak to you later." "Gonna answer your phone this time are you?" he scoffs. I shake my head. "Don't push me Jon" I warn. He grabs his bag and opens the door. "Don't do me any favours Lora" he says. "Ill see you later." The door closes and he's gone. I watch from behind the curtain as he makes his way to the car with Joe and Colby. As soon as they're gone I quickly pack my bag and rush down to reception. "I need a cab" I say. The receptionist nods. "Not a problem" she says picking up the phone. "Where are you headed?" "The airport" I say, looking around. She nods and points at the seats. "I'll call you when it's here" she says. I smile and sit, looking around nervously. She finally points outside and I rush out without even thanking her.

Ten hours later and I'm finally home. The house smells musty, like I've been away longer than a few days. I shake my head and unpack, throwing all my clothes into the laundry, as if washing everything will wash away the memories of what's happened in these last few days. I've got married, and basically run away from my husband. I get my phone out of my bag, putting it on to charge and cursing as it beeps what seems like hundreds of times as soon as there's a scrap of life in it. Jon. Lex. Jon. Colby. Joe. Lex. Jon. Jon. Jon. I don't even read them, just turn it on to silent and put the music on loud. Real loud. I clean the house from top to bottom, changing all the bedding, shifting the furniture around in the lounge, anything so it looks different to when Jon was here. I've just hung a load of laundry out to dry, intending on heading in for a nap while it dries, when I sense something isn't right. The music is off. It shouldn't be, the playlist is on repeat. I grab a rolling pin from the counter and tiptoe to the lounge door. I peek around the corner and drop the rolling pin in shock. "You can't hide from me toots" he says from the sofa. "We're married now. You can't run. Damn Lora, get in here now." I walk to him on shaky legs, standing in front of him, unsure of what to do. "For better or worse" he whispers, standing up. "Richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. When your husband is a dumb fuck and all you wanna do is run. God dammit Lora what the fuck did we do?" I look at him quickly, the tears running down both of our faces show how much we're hurting each other. "Jon" I whisper. "I think we made a huge mistake. And now we can't get out of it." He shakes his head. "If you want an annulment I'll back you up" he says quietly. "I won't like it, but I'll do it. For you." "W-what?" I whisper. "Is that what you want?" "Is that what you think I want?" he asks. I look at him for what seems like ages before nodding slowly. "Dammit Lora!" he practically yells. "Do you think I would have jumped on the first plane here if I want a divorce? That's what over priced lawyers are for, right? I'm here because I love you, and I'm fighting for us. I ain't losing you now doll. Not now. Not ever. So you'd better get used to me, cos you're stuck with me." Slow clapping makes me look to the stairs. Lex walks down them slowly.

"Congratulations Ambrose" she says, smiling at him. "You've just about managed to convince me that you actually do love my friend." "Lex" I whisper. She shakes her head. "No Lor" she says, holding her hands up. "I've been selfish, and I'm sorry. It's only now, seeing you two on the verge of breaking, that I realise how selfish I've been. Fuck guys, you two are perfect. You need each other. I'm so sorry." I shake my head. "No apologies" I whisper. "We all needed this reality check." She nods. "Now you're in, Jon" she says. "I'm gonna head home, let you guys work this out. But I swear to god, if I hear of a divorce, or annulment, I'm gonna go all kinds of bat shit crazy on your asses!" I laugh and watch as she waves and heads out. "You and me got some talking to do Mrs Good" Jon says, pushing me onto the sofa.


	36. Chapter 36

Needless to say, the talk worked. Of course it did, I love him. I need him. I'm back in Vegas with him now, doing my makeup while he hogs the bathroom as usual. The bathroom door opening makes me jump. He smirks, leaning against the doorframe, watching me as I look him up and down. "See something you like?" he teases. I smirk back at him. "Maybe" I say, standing up and walking to him, watching as he returns the favour and looks me up and down too. Lazing by the pool while he works has done wonders for my tan, not to mention running in the desert with him. "You look freaking amazing Lor" he groans, pulling me to him. I smile, straightening my short denim skirt before kissing him softly. "So do you" I whisper, looking him in the eyes. "I know" he whispers, pulling me back to him and kissing me. His hands are just roaming under my skirt when the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell" I whisper, smiling as he tries to get his towel, and his breathing, under control. I check my hair then head to answer the door.

"Uh hi" I say, running my hand through my hair as I pull the door open wider. The man smiles. "Well hello" he says looking me up and down. "I'm Guy, I'm here for Dean Ambrose?" I smile. "Sure" I say, pulling the door open wider to let him and three other men in. They all head for the sofa and sit down, pulling equipment out of their bags. "Is he here?" Guy asks. I nod. "He's just getting dressed" I say. "Can I get you guys anything?" "Lora!" Jon yells. "Dammit it's not going down! You're gonna pay for this later!" "Excuse me" I say, smiling sweetly at the men who are all trying hard not to laugh. "Jon!" I yell. "The guys are here to film the DVD! They don't wanna know about your problem!" "Fuck!" he yells, running out to us while trying to pull his shorts up. "Sorry guys" he says, shaking hands with all of them. "You kinda interrupted us at a crucial moment, if you get me?" They nod as I groan. "What my husband means is" I say, glaring at him. "He decided it was playtime and got caught out when you rang the doorbell. You're gonna have to get used to it, I'm afraid. Well, that's if you really intend on following him around for a week. He's a walking hornpot." "Only around you" Jon warns, pulling me towards him. I smile. "Right answer, dear husband" I whisper, kissing him quickly. "I'll, uh, let you guys discuss things while I go make myself useful in the kitchen. Jon, is all your laundry done ready for Raw?" He nods and I blow him a kiss before heading into the kitchen.

They're deep in discussion when I go back in with a tray of drinks. "What exactly is off limits?" Guy asks, writing notes. "Hunter wants this to be a kinda exclusive on you two." "Uh gee" Jon says, looking at me quickly. "I guess nothing is off limits" I say. "Obviously, this is to let the fans in on the guys private lives, but I don't really want our whole life out there for people to scrutinise, if you know what I mean?" Guy nods, scribbling something down before looking at me again. "Are you travelling with him to the shows?" he asks. "Only for the filming" I say. "Otherwise I stay home. I don't need to be there." He nods. "I'd like to film backstage" he says. "To see the guys at work, obviously, and the girls and how they react to their men in the ring." I laugh. "How I react?" I ask. "I sit with Nikki Bella and have selfie wars on Instagram!" Jon nods, laughing. "She does" he says. "I could wrestle naked and she wouldn't even know." They all laugh. "What do you want to do first?" I ask. Guy stands up. "Just shoot a few bits of your day in general" he says. "Do you go to a gym?" Jon shakes his head. "We run in the desert" he says. "That, and bedroom Olympics, is about the extent of our workouts." I groan. "Jon!" I moan, covering my face. He laughs. "Lor, be realistic" he says. "They're with us for a week, they're gonna find out sooner or later!" "Later sounds better" I say, laughing.

So, it's decided that they're gonna do the shoot interview segment first. Jon and I are sat on one sofa, and Guy is sat opposite us on the other. I have my feet curled under me, and I'm cuddled into Jon's side. "How did you guys meet?" Guy asks. I look up at Jon and he smiles. "At a hotel" he says. "I knew from the first second I saw her that I was gonna marry her." "What was the first thing you noticed about Lora?" Guy asks. Jon chuckles. "Her impressive airbags" he says, avoiding a slap. "Nah man, seriously. The way she carried herself, she was like, so confident, the way she walked, looked around, everything. I remember the way she looked at me, all kinda curious like..." "Wondering if you were an actual man or a doorstop" I laugh. "He was stood outside, smoking, didn't even offer to help with my suitcase or anything. Just stood and watched me struggle." "I made up for it, didn't I?" he asks, winking. I smile. "Every day since" I whisper. "How long after you met did you propose?" Guy asks. Jon grins sheepishly. "I think I proposed multiple times that first night" he admits. I nod. "He did" I confirm. "I told him to ask me again when he was sober though, and it's the first thing he did the next morning over breakfast." Jon smiles. "Three weeks later and I was a husband" he says. "Best thing I've ever been. I mean, wrestling was my life, for so long it was all I wanted. But as soon as I met Lora, all I wanted to be was hers. Shit, I sound like such a flake! But it's true. I can't imagine life without her. I don't want to." "How did Roman and Seth take the news?" Guy asks. "Did you tell them straight away?" Jon shakes his head. "They only found out at the same time everyone else did" he says. "I felt bad keeping it from them, I really did, but wrestlers gossip like old women, and if one knew, the whole locker room would know. I just wanted to keep my wife to myself for as long as I could, you know?" "Even though it encouraged people to think you were single, and create rumours because you carpooled with a certain blonde interviewer?" Guy asks, cautiously. I stand up quickly. "Bathroom break" I say, rushing out of the room.


	37. Chapter 37

"I guess we just found our off limits topic" Guy says as I walk back into the lounge. "Yes" Jon says as I shake my head. "No" I say, squeezing his hand as I sit back down. "It's fine, honest, just warn me next time you wanna bring it up." Guy nods. "Shall we get it over and done with now?" he asks. I nod. Jon squeezes my hand, refusing to let it go. Guy signals for the cameras to start rolling, and then it begins. "Renee" he says, looking at Jon. "Wanna explain?" Jon groans. "Oh man" he says, running his hand through his hair. "That's about fifty shades of fucked up right there. The abuse Lora gets for ruining the supposed relationship, it's, well, it's unreal. Let me set this record straight, once and for all. Renee and I. It never happened. There has never been a Renee and I. People need to stop believing rumours, and hints that are posted. It's all a work. She gets off on her name being mentioned with mine. But seriously. I'm a one woman guy, and my woman is my wife, right here." "To give her credit though" I say, looking at Jon. "Since the marriage went public, she has backed off, it's the fans that refuse to believe it." Jon nods. "Turn your camera around" he says, pointing at the fireplace. "Get a shot of that picture. That, right there, is the happiest day of my life." I smile, looking around at all of Blake's handiwork. The pictures are amazing, including the one where Jon shoved cake in my face. Guy nods. "So" he says. "Swift subject change time. Royal Rumble coming up. Have you changed anything in your workout routine to accommodate for it?" Jon shakes his head. "Oh man" he says. "You gotta bear in mind I'm on the road five days a week. The two days I get off, I'm here with Lora. She trains like a demon with me, if I feel like slacking, ole sergeant major Good here makes me think otherwise. We run, we kickbox, we go mountain biking, anything to boost my endurance levels. Cos I'm in this for the long haul. If I draw number 1, I'm in there until there is nobody left." "Sounds like a good place to stop for today" Guy says. I nod and stand up. "So what now?" I ask. "We'll come back tomorrow" he says. "Maybe film some footage of you two training in the desert. Apart from that, and just little bits of filming around here to see your day to day lives, it's all gonna be backstage at the shows." I nod, watching Jon. "Sounds good" he finally says. Guy nods and shakes our hands as the guys pack their cameras away. "Stop worrying about the reaction this is going to get" he warns as he looks at me. "It's written all over your face. Lora, you did nothing wrong. They're going to love you, because Jon loves you." I smile. "Thank you" I whisper. He nods and walks to the door. I follow him and see them all out, waving until I can't see the car anymore. I head back into the apartment and lock the door behind me.

"He's right" Jon says, still sat on the sofa where I left him. "I do love you. So freaking much." I smile, sitting next to him. "Good" I whisper, pulling his face to mine and kissing him softly. "Because I love you too." "Show me" he whispers, pulling me across until I'm straddling his lap. "Mr Good" I say, in mock surprise. "Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?" "Ain't got no pockets doll" he moans before claiming my mouth in a fiery kiss.

"I really hope they didn't leave a hidden camera here" I mumble into his chest. He laughs, looking at the pile of clothes on the floor. "Won't be the first time I've been filmed" he shrugs. "You what?" I shriek, looking at him. He shrugs. "Oh doll" he moans, kissing my head. "You cannot realise how refreshing it is to be with someone who actually has no idea about my past. Don't worry, this video ain't gonna surface suddenly. It's been buried. Literally. I'm still waiting for someone to bring it up though. But it's all good, right? Everyone has a past, and without a past we don't have a future." "Mr philosophical all of a sudden" I whisper, kissing his chest. "I blame the wife" he shrugs, kissing me back.

His phone ringing interrupts our lazy time. "Colby" he groans, answering it quickly. "What's up dude? Ah, you know, chilling with the wife. Yeah, they did our interview this morning. Ok actually, Guy picked up on Lora being too worried about what the fans would say to actually open up. Called her on it, I'm quite looking forward to tomorrow. Kickboxing in the desert. Wait till the fans see how often she puts me on my ass. I'm gonna have my own protection racket as soon as this hits the shelves. Yeah, catch you later bro." He hangs up and I look at him. "Note to self" I say. "Do not put your husband on his ass tomorrow." He laughs. "We are not doing anything different" he warns, making me look at him. "They can like it, or they can lump it. This is us Lor. And we're happy." I nod. "And hungry" I say, laughing as his stomach rumbles. "The wife doesn't feed me" he moans. "Where are they with their cameras now, huh?" I laugh, grab my clothes and head into the kitchen to make him some food.


	38. Chapter 38

Guy is knocking on the door bright and early the next morning. "Morning" he says cheerfully as Jon lets him in. "Figured we should get the desert shots done before it gets too hot, wouldn't want you getting sunstroke out there." Jon laughs and leaves him in the lounge while he comes to get me. "Guy is here" he says kissing me. "Looks like it's workout time." "Again?" I groan. "Baby, we worked out all night. Don't we deserve some rest?" He chuckles, kissing me again. "Rest is for the weak" he says, throwing my workout clothes at me. "Come on, sooner we get this done the sooner we can come back, and, um, workout." I smile. "You drive a hard bargain Jon" I say, pulling my clothes on quickly. He smiles and leaves me to do my hair while he goes to talk to Guy. They're laughing when I go into the lounge. "What's so funny?" I ask, frowning as I pull on my trainers. Jon smiles. "Guy doesn't think you can put me on my ass" he says, kissing me. I smile. "It has been known" I say, winking at Guy. "Maybe this time I'll be a good wife and let him win though, you know, keep them fangirls off my back." Guy shakes his head. "Hunter says no" he says. "He wants you to keep it real. If you beat him, then you beat him. This doesn't get scripted just to keep them happy Lora." I groan but nod, standing up. "Let's go get this over with" I say. Jon nods and grabs the kickboxing pads, plus his weighted vest and some weights. Yeah, he's showing off for the cameras alright. I shake my head and follow him out to the car.

We drive in silence, parking in our usual spot and waiting for Guy and the others to catch up. Jon drove like a maniac to get there first. He turns to me and I smile. "Come on" I say, catching sight of Guys car in the mirror. "Let's give them something to film." He smirks and follows me out of the car, pinning me against it before I even have chance to think about how he got there that fast. "I love you Mrs Good" he mumbles before kissing me. I don't have time to think, his kiss throws me all off guard. I run my fingers through his hair, not stopping when I hear tyres screeching and Guy jumping out of the car yelling for someone to get it on film. Jon's hands are wandering and I'm trying, and failing, to keep it together. He finally pulls away, rubbing his nose against mine. "Love you" he whispers. "Love you too" I whisper back. "Cut!" Guy yells. "Guys that was pure gold!" "That's how every good workout starts" Jon says, winking at me. I get his double meaning straight away. "Yeah" I say, throwing his vest at him. "Now put this on and get moving, we've got a workout to film."

He's been put on his ass for the sixth time when Guy decides that's enough kickboxing. I smile and help him up, dusting his ass off for him as Guy laughs. "Where do you usually run?" he asks, looking around. Jon spreads his arms. "All over" he says. "Depends what mood the wife is in though. I'm the lazy one. It has been known for her to run home and I drive." I nod as Guy looks at me. "It's a 45 minute drive Lora" he points out. "I know" I say. "Running is good. It relaxes me. Sometimes I just need my own space. Besides, he usually has my bath ready for me when I get home. Makes it all worth it." "Might have to get that side of him on film" Guy laughs. Jon nods. "I don't have a problem with that" he shrugs. "So, what do you want? A bit of footage of us running through here now, and then get me getting in the car while Lora runs home?" Guy nods. "Sounds like a plan" he says. I shake my head. "This ain't about my training" I point out. "This is about yours." "Wife has a point" he groans. "Let's just run and wing it a bit."

So that's what we do. Guy sets up the cameras a bit further down the road and we jog past them a few times. "Think we got it guys" he says finally. "Meet you back at the apartment?" Jon nods and pulls me to him. "Sure" he says. "Can't guarantee what you'll get when we get there though. Running and working out with my wife makes me wanna work out with the wife, if you get me?" Guy groans and gets in his car as Jon walks me to ours. He opens my door and waits for me to start puling me seatbelt on before he shuts it and heads to the drivers side. "You ok?" he asks, starting the engine. I nod, smiling at him. "All good, Mr Good" I say as he pulls the car onto the road. His phone rings as he's driving. "It's Joe" I say. He nods and I answer it.

"Hey bro" Joe says. "Guess again Uce" I laugh. "Unless I've had a sex change, I ain't your bro." "Shit sorry Lora" he laughs. "Where you guys at? We're waiting at your place, getting mobbed by the pool." I laugh. "Just headed back" I say. "Had to do some desert shots for the DVD. How come you guys are there?" "Guy wanted us all together" he says. "Thinks a party atmosphere for the home shots would be good." "Cool" I say, glancing sideways at Jon. He obviously doesn't think so. "We're about half an hour away" I say. "Play nice with the kiddies, we'll see you soon." I hang up before he can say anything, throwing Jon's phone onto the back seat before turning in my seat to look at him.


	39. Chapter 39

"Spill it Ambrose" I say. He shakes his head. "Nope" he says defiantly. I stare at him until he sighs, giving up finally. "I want you to myself" he says. "I want them to film us as we normally are, in the apartment, lying on the couch, whipping each other with towels, play fighting. None of this so called let's play nice with the Shield guys crap. We're supposed to be bitter enemies. Why would they be hanging at our place?" I shrug. "Guy knows what he's doing Jon" I say. "Hunter obviously wants it this way. Look, it's a few more days, then they'll be following Colby and Joe around. A few more days." He shakes his head. "I can't stick the way Colby looks at you for a few more days Lor" he says quietly. I frown. "What?" I ask. He slows down, looking at me. "Colby" he says. "He looks at you like he's undressing you with his eyes." I laugh. I can't help it. "You've met Leighla, right?" I ask, half teasing. "Colby's utterly gorgeous fiancée. Why would he want burger when he's got steak at home?" The corner of his mouth twitches, then stops. I know he's just had to physically stop himself smiling. "Come on Jon" I tease. "I saw it, let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore..." Suddenly we're both laughing and singing Let it Go at the tops of our voices till the tears are running down our faces. "Damn woman you're crazy" he laughs, finally parking the car outside the apartment. "Crazy for you" I whisper, kissing him before getting out of the car.

Guy is sat on the bonnet of his car. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Could hear you guys laughing as you pulled in." I smile. "You had to be there" I say, patting his arm. "We're gonna go get showered. What's the plan?" "Meet us at the pool" he says. "Wear swim stuff. Private pool party, we've cleared it with the residents. As long as they can get autographs later they're cool." I nod, nervously biting my lip, knowing exactly what Jon will think of having to wear swim stuff. He walks up to us and puts his arms around my waist from behind. "S'happening?" he asks. "Pool party" I say, pulling him away. "Come on, we need to shower first." He waves at Guy quickly before letting me pull him to the apartment.

I kick my shoes off as he shuts and locks the door behind us. "Spill it Ambrose" he warns. "Or I'll sing it out of you." I laugh, hugging him. "Try it" I say. "I loved hearing you sing. Your voice, it's so, what's the word?" "Shit" he says, smiling. "Baby the whole world knows I can't hold a tune." I smile. "It's not shit babe" I say. "I like it. Gravelly voices like yours give me goosebumps." "You give me goosebumps" he whispers, dipping his head and kissing me. I kiss him softly before pulling away. "As romantic as that was" I say, stepping away from him. "We need to take a rain check. We're needed at the pool, they've stopped the residents using it so we can have a pool party. Sooner this is over with, sooner they get their pool back." He finally gets it. "Pool party?" he asks. "So, like, swimwear?" I nod slowly, dreading his reaction. To my surprise, he smirks. "Come on" he says, grabbing my hand and leading me to the bedroom. "Smallest bikini ever. I'm gonna show my wife off to the world. Oh, and Colby." I groan and follow him quickly.

"Jon" I moan, walking into the lounge. He looks up from tying his shoelaces. "Wow" he groans. "I think I may need to rethink that bikini. Or take a cold shower. Or six." I smirk. "Can't I just get changed?" I beg. He shakes his head, standing up and walking over to me. "Not a hope" he whispers, kissing me softly. "Your skirt type thingy is covering you mostly anyway. We ready?" I smile. "Sarong, Jon" I say, tying it a bit tighter before slipping my flip flops on. "Saright Lor" he says, laughing at his own joke. I groan and open the door. "Come on funny man" I say. "Let's go place nice with the guys." He smiles, grabs the keys and follows me down to the pool.

"Hi guys" Jon says, swinging our hands as we walk to the pool. Colby smiles and pats the empty loungers next to him and Leighla. Jon smirks at me as if to prove a point then leads me to them, promptly sitting down on the one next to Colby and putting a towel on the other one for me. I smile and watch as he kicks his shoes off before looking at Guy. "What are we doing then?" he asks, as someone turns on music somewhere. Guy smiles. "Just a general lark about" he says. "Pool games, barbecue, girls sunbathing while the guys chat, stuff like that." Everyone nods so Guy stands up. Someone throws a football at the guys and I groan. Galina and Leighla laugh. "Get used to it Lora" Galina calls. I nod, kicking my flip flops off and lying back on the lounger. Jon kisses me and goes off to play with the guys. I hear Guy yell for the cameras to start rolling and settle down, closing my eyes and trying to relax while Jon has fun. I hear giggling and think nothing of it, Leighla and Galina are talking so obviously something was funny. It's only when I feel something cold hitting my stomach that I open my eyes, squealing as I see Jon pouring ice water over me. Everyone laughs as I jump up and chase him around the pool Colby sees me running and ducks so I leapfrog over his back and slam into Jon, pushing him into the pool before flying in after him. He grabs me and pulls me to him, both of us laughing as he kisses me. He carries me to the edge and helps me out before getting out himself. "Playtime with the wife" he says smiling and holding my hand. "Can't beat it."


	40. Chapter 40

Playtime has finally ended and we're all lying on loungers, drying off. The cameras are rolling but nobody is really paying any attention to them. Colby and Leighla are lying on loungers next to each other, holding hands, as are Galina and Joe. Jon? Nope. Separate loungers was not an option for my husband. He's lying behind me, his legs wrapped around me as I lean back against his chest. Not that he's possessive or anything. I smile as he talks with the guys, laughing at their stories while I twist his wedding ring. "It's not coming off" he whispers. I smile and look up at him, moaning as he kisses me softly. He wraps his arms around me tighter and kisses me hungrily. The conversation dies off in the background but we don't stop. Finally either Joe or Colby clears their throat and I pull away from Jon. "Oops" he says, shrugging, clearly not caring. Guy gets the message though. "I think that's enough for today" he says, standing up. "Next time we'll see you is tomorrow at Raw." The guys all nod and shake hands, well, except Jon. If they want to shake hands and say goodbye, they have to go to him. He won't let me go. As the cameras are being packed away, the residents start coming over slowly, approaching Joe and Colby, asking for the autographs they were promised. "Now" Jon whispers, sliding off the lounger and pulling me with him up to the apartment.

"That was ru..." I manage to say before his mouth crashes down on mine. "Hold that thought" he whispers. "I'm gonna lock this door, then I'm gonna show you rude." I bite my lip, watching as he locks the door then walks back to me slowly. "Oh Mrs Good" he moans, looking me up and down. "I really don't think we're gonna make the bedroom doll." He scoops me up and pins me against the wall, pulling at my bikini as I manage to slide his shorts down. "Nope" he says, kissing me. "Definitely not going to make it."

The next morning I'm up before him. I watch him sleep as I stretch, ignoring the protesting aches from my body. I think it's safe to say he's earned his sleep. I smile as I head into the bathroom, showering quickly before getting dressed ready to head to Raw. I'm on my second coffee by the time he surfaces. "Why did you let me sleep so long?" he asks, rubbing his eyes as he walks into the lounge. I smile as I stand up and walk to him. "Figured you'd earned it" I say, kissing him. "One of us has to get very physical with a load of big men tonight, and it's not me." "I should hope not" he moans, kissing me. "You look amazing, by the way. I'm just gonna shower and then we can go. Is my bag all packed?" I nod, smiling at him. It's easy to pack his bag now, just an extra pair of jeans, his boots and his knee pads. He gets a new shirt from the merch guys at every arena. While he showers I check we've got everything for the next few days before dragging the suitcase into the lounge. "That's my job" he chastises, playfully slapping my ass as he walks by. I smile. "Just proving I can do things by myself" I pout. "Doll" he says. "As long as there is breath in my body, you will not do things for yourself. Hey, Lor." I look over at him and he smiles. "I love you toots" he whispers. "Love you more" I whisper back.

I think we're the last ones to arrive at the arena. Jon dumps his bag and drags me to the ring where the guys are waiting for him to go through their match. I sit at the announce table and mess about, pretending to be the female version of JBL. "Oh gawd" I groan. "Cole, when that Ambrose bends over in front of me I just about go weak at the knees!" Jon collapses laughing. "Doll" he says, holding his sides. "As much as I'd love for you to work with me so I don't have to be away from you, commentary is not your thing!" I laugh and blow him a kiss, watching warily as Hunter approaches the ring, followed by Colby and Joe. He calls a meeting in the ring and the guys all stand with their arms around each other, listening to what he has to say, nodding occasionally. I glance up the ramp and see Guy getting it all on film. I frown, wondering what's going on, when the group breaks apart and pats each other on the backs. Jon gets out of the ring and walks over to me, barely able to conceal the smile on his face. "What?" I ask as he helps me up from the seat. He shakes his head. "Can't say" he says, kissing me. "You'll find out later. In the meantime..." "Lora" Hunter calls. "Can I have a word please?" I look at Jon and he shrugs. "Your call Lor" he says. I kiss him and walk towards Hunter. "You get five minutes" I say, nodding towards the ramp. "Make it count."


	41. Chapter 41

"What a total waste of my time that was" I grumble, storming into the locker room. Joe and Colby look up and smile. "He's in the shower" Colby says. "What did Hunter want?" "To make me lose five minutes of my life that I'll never get back" I say, slumping onto the sofa next to them. "Where the hell does he come up with these stupid ideas from?" Joe shrugs. "Until you tell us what this stupid idea is" he says. "We can't actually tell you if it is a stupid idea, or where he got it from." I groan. "Joe, it's seriously not even worth repeating" I say, looking up as Jon walks into the room. "Hey beautiful" he says smiling. "Hi gorgeous" Colby says, blowing him a kiss. "You want me to dry your back?" "Go anywhere near my back Lopez" Jon growls. "And it will be the last thing you do. What did Hunter want Lor?" I shake my head. "Not even worth repeating" I say. "Waste of time, as usual. So, what's the plan for tonight?" Jon grins. "Can't say" he says. "You'll see when everyone else sees." I frown. "Keeping secrets is not healthy for a marriage Jon" I say. "Ditto Lora" he warns, grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom.

He comes to find me before his match. I'm sat in catering with Nikki and Brie. "I'm sorry" he whispers, pulling me into his arms. "It's just, you and Hunter don't exactly agree on a lot of things. I just got worried when he wanted to talk to you." I nod, kissing him. "Trust me" I whisper. "It's all good. I told him what I thought of his idea and walked away." "What was his idea?" he asks. Nikki looks at me quickly. I've already told her, I know I can trust her not to say anything. I shake my head. "It's not important Jon" I say. "It's not happening, so it's not worth another second of our time." He's about to argue when Hunter calls him. "You're up Ambrose" he calls. Jon looks down at his jeans. "I blame the wife" he smirks. I shake my head and slap him playfully. "Go kick ass" I say, kissing him. He kisses me back and pulls me along to gorilla, where Guy is waiting. Nikki follows us, lurking in the shadows. Jon's music starts and he kisses me softly. "I love you" he says, loud enough for the cameras to pick up. "I love you more" I say. He shakes his head. "Impossible" he says, heading through the curtain before I can argue.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him" Nikki says, standing behind me as I watch Jon on the monitor. I groan, spinning around. "I don't need to tell him" I say. "It's not going to happen." "And you don't think Hunter will tell him?" she asks. "Seriously Lora, I think you either need to tell him, or accept Hunters offer." "Accepting it isn't even an option" I warn, one eye on the monitor as Bray Wyatt makes his way to the ring. She shakes her head. "I think you should think it over, with Jon" she says. "Don't dismiss the idea totally." "She's talking sense" Hunter says, appearing out of nowhere. I don't even look at him, turning my back on both of them as I concentrate on Jon in the ring. I groan as Harper and Rowan run down the entrance ramp. "The hell are they doing?" I ask, watching as they get in the ring and start helping Bray. The bell rings but they carry on beating on Jon. "The fuck is going on?" I yell at Hunter. He ignores me, watching the screen. Joe's music starts and the crowd goes wild. I watch as Joe practically runs down the stairs and jumps the barrier, not being able to get in the ring quick enough. He pulls Rowan off Jon and starts punching him, throwing him over the rope and making his way to Harper. Before he can do anything, Colby's music starts. He kisses my cheek before running through the curtain and down the entrance ramp.

"Uh oh" Nikki says, watching as Colby gets in the ring. Joe stares at him as Jon manages to stand up. Harper smirks, looking at Colby. "Fair fight" he says, grinning at Joe. Joe looks at Colby and shakes his head. Colby walks towards Joe, staring him in the face for what seems like ages. The crowd are going wild, yelling at Joe to finish Colby off. Then it happens. Colby takes a step back and swings at Harper. The crowd pops like crazy as Joe joins in, helping Colby throw Harper over the ropes to join Rowan. Jon is leaning on the ropes, just staring at them. Colby puts his fist out, Joe puts his next to it straight away, and they both look at Jon. He stands, watching them, shaking his head. "Do it" I say, not caring that everyone is watching me. He seems to hear me, shaking his head one final time before putting his fist with theirs. The Shield's music blasts through the arena, but you can barely hear it above the crowd cheering.

Nikki, Brie and Nattie all hug me. "I'm so glad they put them back together!" Nikki squeals. I smile, shrugging. "It's what's best for business, right Hunter?" I ask. He nods. "So is my offer, Lora" he says. "Offer?" Brie and Nattie ask, looking at me. I shake my head. "Not happening girls" I say, watching the monitor as Jon, Joe and Colby make their way through the crowd. "I gotta go greet my boys. I'll catch you later, ok?" I don't even wait for them to answer, just follow Guy to where the guys will be.

As soon as they appear I run. I break through the security guys surrounding them and throw myself into Jon's arms. "Hey! Easy!" he laughs as I wrap my legs around him. I pull back a little and he kisses me, not breaking the kiss as he walks us along the corridor to the locker room. As soon as we're inside he walks straight into the bathroom, putting me on the counter and pulling his shirt off. "I love you" he says, looking me in the eye. "Now, what exactly was Hunter's offer?"


	42. Chapter 42

"Please babe" I whisper. "I don't want to talk about it. It's not happening, so can we just get over it and forget about it?" He glares at me, eyes burning in pure rage. "I give up!" he yells. "Secrets ain't healthy in a marriage, she says, keeping a secret. One rule for you, and another for me, right Lor? I can't fucking deal with this now!" He punches the wall, turns around and runs out of the room. I groan as I hear the door to the locker room slam shut behind him. Seconds later, Colby is in the bathroom next to me. "Spill it Lora?" he says quietly. I shake my head, sliding down off the counter. "I need to go find my husband" I say, pushing past him and heading after Jon.

He's easy to find. Just follow the yelling and crashing sounds coming from further down the corridor. "Ambrose!" Hunter yells. I groan, spotting Guy rubbing his hands with glee, the footage he's getting here is pure gold. Jon stops, eyeing Hunter furiously. "The fuck did you say to my wife?" he growls. Hunter shakes his head as he looks up the corridor to me, watching as I shake my head. "My office" he says. "Both of you. Now." I watch as Jon pushes past him and heads straight for the office. "Please don't" I whisper to Hunter as I follow him. He glares at me. "I'm not having my talent talk to me that way Lora" he warns. "And I am not going to lie to him if he asks me what was said. You owe me nothing, well, I owe you nothing too." I slow down, watching as he walks into the office, holding the door open for me to follow him in. I take a deep breath, my knees turning to jelly as I see Jon leaning on the desk. He's shaking in temper. I stay away from him, sensing it's safer that way. He looks at me in alarm. "Stand next to me?" he asks. I hesitate, only for a second, but it's enough. "I scare you?" he asks quietly. "Lora, I would never hurt you. Fuck! I love you so much! I just wish you'd be honest with me!" "I haven't lied to you Jon" I counter. "I turned the offer down..." "Offer?" he asks quickly. I glance across at Hunter and know it's useless. I have to tell him. "Baby" I say. "Hunter watched Guy's footage. The training from the desert. The messing about by the pool. He's offered me a developmental contract. But I turned it down." Jon looks at Hunter quickly, shaking his head as Hunter nods. "Give me a minute with my wife?" Jon asks. Hunter opens the door and steps outside. Jon waits for the door to close before looking at me again.

"You were gonna tell me this when?" he asks coldly. I shake my head. "I wasn't" I admit. "It's not even an option Jon. Doesn't even warrant being repeated. Please, I..." "You what, Lora?" he spits. "You're given a way for us to be together constantly, working, travelling, living, and you pass it up. We're married Lora..." "Exactly!" I yell, not caring who hears now. "We are married. I don't need to work here to do all those things with you! I can do them anytime!" "But you don't" he says, staring at me. "You don't travel with me, the only reason you're here now is the DVD filming. Fuck Lora, don't you see how good this could be? To actually share something with my wife, that would mean everything to me." "We share a hell of a lot Jon" I yell. "We live together, I share my body with you, my life with you! I don't need to work with you!" "Maybe you just plain don't need me" he says. I stare at him, not knowing what to say. "I'm not doing this now" he says. "I don't even know what to say to you. I think it's best if you stay somewhere else tonight." I watch through tear filled eyes as he opens the door and storms out of the office. Hunter walks in and closes the door quietly behind him. I close my eyes, feeling the tears making their way down my cheeks. "Lora" Hunter says quietly. I shake my head. "Where do I sign?" I ask. He grabs the contract off his desk again and I grab it, signing it quickly. "You can be the one to break it to my husband that our marriage is on hold for six months" I say, throwing it back at him before getting out of the office as fast as I can.

I decide against going back to the locker room, heading for catering instead. Nikki grabs my arm as I'm halfway there. She shakes her head as I look at her. "Jon is down there" she says, putting her arm around me and leading me to the divas locker room. "So?" I ask, frowning. "He's my husband Nikki. I can't avoid him forever." She groans. "I know" she says. "But it's probably safer. For now, at least. Trust me, ok?" I nods tears falling again. "He doesn't want me anywhere near him" I say. "I, uh, need to go book a flight home or something." Nikki shakes her head. "You're staying with John and I" she says. I smile. "Thanks Nikki" I say quietly. "But I really just want to go home." I pull away from her and head for the locker room, knowing he's not there so it's safe. I phone the airline and book a flight as I make my way through the door. Colby and Joe look at me as I throw my phone in my bag and start grabbing my clothes out of Jon's suitcase. They watch in silence as I put them in my bag quickly, struggling to do the zip up. "Here" Colby says quietly, taking the bag from me. I let him zip it up and take it back with a smile. "See you around guys" I say before heading out of the locker room, and the arena.


	43. Chapter 43

He finally calls me as I'm boarding my flight. The air hostess looks at me quickly as I cancel the call before turning my phone off and settling in my seat. I stare out of the window for the whole flight, grabbing my bag as soon as we land and heading for the door. I turn my phone back on as soon as I'm outside the airport. Nikki has sent me a text so I call her. "Lora!" she yells. "Where the hell are you? We've all been calling you!" "I was on a plane" I say, getting into a cab. "Nikki, I'm sorry, I can't explain this now. I just had to get away from there. He hates me so much!" "If you believe that you're stupid" Jon says. "I love you so much Lora. That's why I reacted the way I did, it felt like you didn't want the same things as me, wrestling and you are the only things I've ever really wanted." I can't stop the tears. "You are all I want Jon" I say. "All I need. But obviously you want more. Glad I found out now. See you around." I end the call and switch the phone off.

The cab drops me at the apartment and waits while I grab some more clothes before driving me back to the airport. At the end of my next flight, a guy is holding a sign with my name on it. I head straight for him. "Lora Good" I say, holding my hand out. He shakes it softly. "Bill" he says. "I'm gonna be your coach, or one of them, at the performance centre. We're gonna get you sorted with some accommodation now, and go through everything else tomorrow. That ok?" I nod and follow him to a car, watching as he puts my bag in before opening the door for me.

"How did Jon take the news?" he asks quietly as we drive off. I shake my head. "He doesn't know" I say. "He knows I was offered the contract, he doesn't know I've signed it." "So you've gone AWOL from your husband?" he asks. I nod. "Man I'd hate to be in your shoes when he finds out" he says. "I remember Ambrose well, doesn't take things being kept from him too well." "Why do you think I'm in this situation" I ask. "I didn't tell him about the contract. Long story short, he told me to find somewhere else to stay. I left him at the arena. Can we not talk about him now?" He nods and concentrates on driving, pulling up at an apartment block a few minutes later. "You're in 3b" he says handing me a key. "You're not sharing with anyone, thought you'd appreciate some space, especially if Ambrose visits." "Ain't gonna happen" I say, smiling wistfully as I get out of the car. He grabs my bag and hands me a card with his number on. "Call me if you need anything" he says. "Otherwise I'll see you at the centre. 9am sharp, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." I nod and wave before heading inside the building.

Unpacking doesn't take long, and soon I'm in bed staring at the ceiling. I've put the phone on silent, but every now and again the room lights up, signalling yet another call from him that I won't answer. The next time it rings I look at it, sitting up quickly as Lex's number flashes up. "Where are you?" she asks quickly. I frown. "In bed" I say. "Why?" "Didn't you go to the arena with Jon?" she asks. "Lex for fuck sake!" I yell. "Quit with the questions and get to the point!" "There's a video you need to see" she says, waiting while I grab the iPad quickly. "It's on tumblr." She gives me the name of the blog and I type it in, scrolling until I find the video. I freeze. The still is Jon and Renee putting bags in a car. "Play it" Lex whispers. I hesitate before finally clicking on it. Girls are screaming for Jon, and then it happens. "And here she is" a guy says. "The future Mrs Ambrose..." Renee smiles as Jon puts the bags in the car and quickly gets into the drivers seat. I stop it, I've seen enough. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Lex asks. I groan. "I guess I'm getting divorced" I say, ending the call and switching my phone off.

Next morning, 9am sharp, I'm sat in the middle of a wrestling ring waiting for Bill. He comes in, arms full of papers. "Sorry Lora" he says, sitting next to me. "Insurance forms and consent forms, plus next of kin information. But I guess we've already got that on file." I shake my head. "I don't want him here" I say, filling in Lex's details. "If anything happens to me, call her." He nods slowly. "That your phone?" he asks. I listen and hear a phone vibrating. I grab my bag and groan, cancelling the call before throwing the phone back in my bag. "You can't avoid him forever Lora" Bill warns. "Watch me" I say, standing up. "Can we get started on this? I'm determined not to be here for six months." Bill nods, standing and telling me what to do. He soon has me running ropes, dropping, taking bumps, jumping back up and running again. He frowns as he writes in his notes. "What?" I ask, watching him. He shakes his head. "You ain't gonna be here six months Lora" he says quietly. I nod. "Useless am I?" I ask. "Don't wanna work with me?" "Far from it!" he says quickly. "I don't know what we can do for you here. Three weeks tops, you'll be headed to NXT."


	44. Chapter 44

He's right. I push myself like a demon for two weeks, training every spare second I have, practising moves until they're perfect. He walks into our training session smiling, handing me a form. "Call up papers" he says. "Read them through, sign them, give them back to me." I don't bother reading them, just sign them quickly and hand them back. This has become my life now. No Jon. I haven't heard from him in weeks. I guess he's happy with Renee. Bill puts a DVD on and makes me sit and watch. "This is NXT" he says. "I've assigned someone to watch out for you while you're down there. He should be arriving here soon to go through things with you, explain about tapings and stuff." I nod, focusing on the DVD. "Lora" Bill says apologetically. "I hate to do this to you, but do you know what's up with Jon? People have been asking about him, saying he looks dirty and that he doesn't care about his appearance. He's losing muscle mass, and he's losing it quickly." I look at him and he hands me a recent picture of Jon in the ring. "His arms" I whisper. "Where have his arms gone?" "I knew you'd notice" Bill says. "He's not training, not like he used to with you." I nod, handing him the picture back. "Guess you'd better ask the future Mrs Ambrose about that one" I say. "I've got training to do."

"Lora!" Bill yells a bout an hour later. I grab my towel and get out of the ring, heading to him. "This is Corey" he says. "And Finn. They're gonna look after you now, at NXT. My work here is done. You did good kiddo." I can't help the tears. "Thank you Bill" I say, hugging him tightly. "Thank you for everything." "Just doing my job" he says, patting my back. "Now you go show them at NXT what you can do. Just make sure you come see me once in a while." I smile. "Count on it" I say, watching as he walks away. Corey smiles and shakes my hand. "Corey Graves" he says. "Heard a lot about you Mrs Ambrose." "It's Mrs Good" I say. "But not for much longer. Are we going now?" Corey looks at Finn quickly. He nods so Corey smiles. "Sure" he says. "Let's go show you how the pro's do things." I smile and follow them out of the performance centre.

"Wow" I whisper as we pull up at Full Sail. Finn smiles. "That's the general reaction" he says, the first time I've heard him speak. "Irish?" I ask. He nods, holding his hands up. "Guilty as charged" he says. I smile, knowing we're gonna get on great. They lead me into the arena and I groan. "Lora!" Hunter says smiling. "Good to see you! Earlier than we thought though, Bill must have worked you hard." Finn shakes his head. "We've just watched her" he says. "She's more than ready Hunter." "When I want your opinion I'll ask for it" Hunter says, not even looking at him. I frown but Finn just shrugs. I look up the entrance ramp as Charlotte walks down. "Lora" she squeals, running and hugging me. I hug her back. "Wow!" she says. "Wasn't expecting to see you here so soon! Not that I'm complaining!" I smile. Hunter frowns. "You two know each other?" he asks. Charlotte nods. "Worked with her a few times at the performance centre" she says. "We had some good matches." "Prove it" Hunter says, looking at the ring. Charlotte looks at me and we both nod. I strip down to my workout kit and Corey grins. "Come prepared Lor" he says laughing. "Always" I say, winking at him before getting in the ring.

Hunter calls time on our impromptu match ten minutes later. "Wow" he says simply. Charlotte grins as we get out off the ring. "I want her" she says simply. "Put her in a programme with me. We're both gonna be main roster ready before you know it." Hunter nods thoughtfully. "Sure" he says finally. "I'll get the writers on it. But until it's done, Lora, you're with Balor. Valet." Finn frowns but shrugs. "Better go get you some ring gear sorted" he says, grabbing my hand and leading me backstage. "You're not happy about this are you?" I ask quietly as he leads me down corridors. He shrugs. "Makes no odds to me" he says. "I've never needed a valet before, I don't see why I need one now. But hey, it's what the boss wants." I nod and smile as he points me in the direction of the seamstress. I'm about to head into the room when I hear it. I freeze and Finn groans. "Come on" he says, holding my hand tightly and leading me in the direction of the noise. "I can't believe they brought you up the week she's on commentary instead of Corey." I frown. "You knew?" I ask quietly. "Lora" he says, looking me in the eye. "Everyone knows. Relax. Nobody is ok with it, not by a long shot. Shit, come here." He pulls me against him and kisses my head softly as I deal with my tears. "Finn! Hi!" Renee says excitedly. He shakes his head. "Not now Renee" he says, not even turning around. She ignores him and walks around to the front of him, her mouth forming a perfect O of shock as she realises who he's hugging. "Well well" she says slyly. "If it isn't Mrs Good." "You're right" I say, kissing Finn's cheek before looking back at her. "It isn't. I'll see you in a bit Finn." He nods, kissing my head again before letting me go in to see about getting ring gear sorted.


	45. Chapter 45

The butterflies hit as soon as Finn's music does. "Relax" he whispers, kissing my head. "It's all good. You just have to stand around, cheer, and look pretty tonight. Believe me, you've got the third one down already. You look great." I smile, looking down at myself. Short dress and high heels, standard valet outfit. I walk out behind him, glancing sideways at the announce table where Renee is sat. Finn shakes his head almost imperceptibly. I nod and walk down to the ring with him, to where Charlotte is waiting with Baron Corbin. The match is over quickly, Finn picking up the win, and me, before running back up the ramp to the locker room. "Time to get changed" he says smiling. "Next match is in an hour." "An hour?" I ask. He smiles. "Didn't they tell you?" he asks. "We film four weeks worth of material at a time. But tonight, for the last match, it's a mixed tag. We're up against Charlotte and Baron. So get prepared." "Thanks for the warning!" I laugh as we walk into the locker room. "Come out with us later?" he asks quickly. "I don't..." I start, groaning as he shakes his head. "No more moping Lora" he says. "Do you think Ambrose is sat around, wondering what you're doing, or who you're with? Is he fuck! He's with Renee, constantly. You need to get out, and start enjoying yourself." "And you need to stop telling me what to do" I say, grabbing my next outfit and heading into the bathroom. "I'll see you out there."

Finn wins the next two matches comfortably. Then it happens. Charlotte slaps me, making Finn come to my defence, which gets Baron involved. Which makes Hunter appear at the top of the ramp. "Next week" he growls. "Mixed tag match. Charlotte and Baron Corbin, taking on Lora and Finn Balor." The crowd goes wild as Finn and I look at each other. We look out into the crowd, both spotting a hastily written sign. "Lora and Finn, sexual chemistry". Finn looks at me and smirks, holding out his hand and helping me out of the ring and up the ramp. Hunter is waiting for us backstage. "Give them what they want" he says simply before walking away.

I'm sat having my hair done ready for the match when I hear her. "You'll never guess who's made it to NXT" she says, clearly on her phone. "Lora. She has a match tonight. No, no, I think she's gonna be busy later. Jon, there's something you should know, she's paired with Balor. In more ways than one, if you ask me. They're looking awfully close. What? Sure. I'll speak to you later." She must have literally just hung up when my phone rings. Jon. I bite the bullet and answer it.

"Balor huh?" he spits. "Renee huh?" I spit back. "Don't turn this on me Jon, you did this. You and the future Mrs Ambrose. I did what you wanted. I signed the contract. And I lost you anyway. Now, if you don't mind, I've got a match to prepare for." I hang up and put the phone on the table. Finn appears by my side. "I heard her" he says quietly. "You ok?" I nod. "Jon just having a diva moment" I say, pointing at the phone. "Seems to think that he can move on with his life but I can't. That offer for tonight still on?" He smirks. "Of course" he says, helping me off the stool. "Balor, Lora, you're up" a runner calls. Finn holds out his hand and I take it, smirking as we walk past Renee. Finn leans down and whispers in my ear. "I'm gonna talk complete crap" he whispers. "But you're gonna smile, and giggle, and make her wonder what the hell I'm saying, and then, I'm going to kiss you. And I mean, kiss you." I take a deep breath, nodding and smiling. He winks and I giggle, holding his hand tighter. He pulls me to him and wraps his arms around me, dipping his head and kissing me softly. "Fuck" he moans, pulling me back to him and picking me up, wrapping my legs around him before kissing me again. Renee squeals and hurries past us to her seat. "Ready?" Finn asks as his music hits. "No" I whisper. "But let's go." He nods and we walk down the entrance ramp, glaring at Charlotte and Baron.

We're halfway through the match, and I'm in the ring with Charlotte. "Don't look now" she whispers. "But Jon is in the front row. They're using this as him being a supportive husband. But we all know the truth. And now, hit me with it and let's get this over with." I nod slightly, eyeing the front row cautiously. Of course, she's right. He's there, yelling for me, like a supportive husband would. "Come on Lora!" Finn yells, making me focus. I push Charlotte away, turning around and hitting her with the Dirty Deeds before pinning her. Drake hits the three count and signals for the bell as Finn rushes in and picks me up. "Awesome!" he says in my ear as he hugs me. We get out of the ring and slap the crowds hands as we rush around. Jon stands up and I totally blank him, holding on to Finn before rushing up the entrance ramp. Finn picks me up again and carries me backstage. "Yes!" I say, jumping out of his arms. "Oh wow! That felt so good! Can we do it again?" Hunter laughs. "In a few weeks" he says, shaking my hand. "I think Charlotte was right, you are ready for this. I'm gonna get that programme between you and Charlotte started for the next taping." I nod then walk off, heading for the locker room.

"Looking awfully cosy with Balor, Mrs Good" Jon drawls from the bench as I walk in. I scream in shock. "Hello Mrs Good" he says menacingly. "Long time no see."


	46. Chapter 46

"You can't be in here" I whisper. "Oh but I can" he says simply. "I'm here to support my wife. The same wife who ran out on me, without so much as a goodbye." "I did what you wanted Jon" I say, grabbing my clothes. "You told me to find somewhere else to stay..." "Not fucking Florida Lora!" he yells, punching a locker. The door opens and Finn walks in. "You ok Lor?" he asks softly. I nod, smiling at him. "All good" I say, smiling at the pun. "Just give me five minutes to get changed and I'm all yours." Finn nods and smiles before heading back out. "All his huh?" Jon growls. "I don't think so Lora. You're mine. All mine. I've got the marriage certificate to prove it..." "And I've got the divorce lawyer to change that" I say, pulling my top over my head. He watches me get changed, a shocked look on his face. "Divorce?" he finally splutters. I smirk, grabbing my bag and opening the door. "See you in court Jon" I say, the head into the corridor where Finn is waiting. "Get me away from him" I beg. Finn nods, holding my hand before leading me out into the car park.

"You ok?" he asks as we get in his car. I nod, not convincing him or myself. "Finn, I..." I start. He shakes his head. "I'm just gonna take you home Lor" he says softly. I smile. "Thank you" I say, settling back into my seat. My phone buzzes and I get it out of my bag. "Shit" I groan. "Busted." He frowns, pulling into a space outside my block. "What's up?" he asks. I show him the phone and he groans. "Shit Lora" he whispers, going through the twitter pictures of us leaving together. I shake my head. "It's ok Finn" I say, taking the phone back and getting out of the car. "We're working together, what do they expect? Just because Jon turns up and tries to play the dutiful husband doesn't mean everything is ok." He nods, looking up at my apartment. "You gonna be ok?" he asks. I nod, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you at work" I whisper. "Thanks for the ride." He nods and as soon as I close the door he drives off. I wave and head inside, yearning for a bath and a huge glass of wine.

I've been in the bath for around thirty minutes when there's banging at my door. I ignore it for as long as I can but whoever it is isn't getting the hint. I groan and grab a towel, wrapping myself in it as I walk to the door. "Where's the fire?" I ask as Jon pushes his way into the apartment. "In my pants" he slurs. Great. Drunk Jon. So much fun. "Maybe you should get that checked out" I say. "And be more careful where you put your dick in future. Now. If you don't mind, I was in the bath." "With Balor?" he spits. I snigger. I can't help it. "Unlike you, Jon" I say, walking towards him slowly. "I'm a firm believer in our marriage. I haven't done anything with Finn. We're just friends." "Talk to me Lor, please" he begs, his anger turning to tears straight away. I shake my head. "There's nothing to say Jon" I say, leaning against the wall and folding my arms. "We're through." "I won't let you divorce me" he says. "You have no choice Jon" I say. "The papers have been filed. My lawyer is on it. We're over." He shakes his head. "Why?" he asks quietly. "Future Mrs Ambrose is welcome to you" I say walking back to the bathroom. "Close the door on your way out."

"I'm not going anywhere Lora" he says, walking into the bathroom and sitting on the toilet. "I'm gonna talk, and you're gonna listen." I look at him in shock. "I know this is all my fault" he continues. "I know I told you to find somewhere else to sleep, but I didn't mean fly to Florida! Bit extreme, don't you think?" I shake my head. "This is why I didn't tell you about the offer" I say. "I didn't sign it because it meant being away from you for six months. Six whole months Jon. I had to move to Florida for training. You got so uppity because I didn't sign it, so after you left I signed and flew straight here, thinking everything would be ok. Then lex phoned me, told me about the video of you and slagbag leaving the arena. I found it so funny that I'd lost you because I didn't sign, but then I lost you anyway when I did. I worked my tits off getting to NXT Jon. Three weeks with Bill, that's all it took. And I'm not letting you fuck things up for me and Finn now. I've got a programme starting with Charlotte at the next batch of tapings. Charlotte. NXT women's champion. And me. Hunter seems to think I'll be on the main roster sooner rather than later. I want us divorced before that happens. If I have to cite Renee as a contributing factor, I will. Now, would you leave please? I don't feel comfortable with you here." He stands up slowly. "I'm sorry Lor" he whispers. "I really am. I love you." He walks out and seconds later I hear the apartment door close softly behind him. "I love you too" I whisper, allowing the tears to finally fall.


	47. Chapter 47

I toss and turn all night, sleep really isn't my friend. When my alarm goes off the next morning I throw it at the wall, then get out of bed and head for the bathroom. Five minutes later I'm dressed in my property of wwe shirt, under armour shorts, trainers, and headed for the door. I groan as I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. "You look like death Lora Good" I mumble to myself before grabbing my phone and the key and opening the door. I freeze as I spot him. Jon. Asleep against the wall opposite. "Fuck sake Jon" I mumble, dropping everything and going to him. "Jon. Hey, Jon. Wake up. Time to go home." I shake him and finally his eyes flutter open. "Lor?" he asks quietly. I nod. "Yeah" I say, helping him sit up. "Here. Have my key. Go get showered and freshened up. You stink. A lot. I have to be at the performance centre so I can't help you. Just drop my key in there when you're done." He nods slightly, watching as I pick my phone up and run out of the building.

"Dammit Lora focus!" Bill yells for about the fifth time in ten minutes. "Don't make me regret sending you up early!" I shake my head and stand up. "I'm sorry Bill" I say quietly. "It's just..." "Husband issues" Jon says walking in. I look over at him. He looks better, cleaner. I nod. "Yeah" I say. "Husband issues. Can we do it again?" Bill nods and starts drilling me again, this time I get it right. He looks over at Jon and grins. "Fancy letting her practice on you?" he asks. Jon nods straight away, taking his jacket off. "There are spare shorts and shirts in the locker room" Bill says. "I know you wrestle in jeans but I'm not letting you injure my little superstar with your belt." Jon looks at him in shock. "I'd never hurt Lora" he whispers. Bill nods. "Maybe not intentionally" he says. "But I'm not taking the chance. Change. Now. You've hurt her enough emotionally, don't add more to it." Jon stares at him before walking into the locker room to get changed. "Thank you" I whisper. Bill shakes his head. "Don't thank me for looking out for you" he says. "Thank me when you're on the main roster. Thank me in your Hall of Fame speech." I laugh. "I'm serious Lora" he says, watching as Jon walks out. "Something to aim for. Now, show him what you're made of." I take a deep breath and nod as my husband gets in the ring. "Let's do this" I say.

Ten minutes later and he's lying on his back in the middle of the ring. Bill and I are smirking, leaning against the ropes looking at him. He tried to Dirty Deeds me, I reversed it and pinned him. "And that" Bill says. "Is why you're more than ready. Go home, get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. You're training with Finn." I nod and get out of the ring, grabbing my phone and my key. "Lor" Jon calls weakly. I pretend I don't hear him and rush out of the door.

I've just got in the apartment when my phone rings. Jon. "Please let me in" he begs. I groan. "Jon" I moan. "I didn't sleep last night. I haven't got the energy to argue with you. I just want to sleep. Please, just go home." "It's not home without you!" he practically yells. I shake my head. "Just go home" I say before ending the call. I put the phone on the table, knowing it's not going to be that easy. I'm right. The banging at the door starts seconds later. "I'm not going anywhere Lora" he warns. I stomp my way to the door, opening it before heading back to the sofa. He walks in and closes the door behind him. "Can I sit?" he asks quietly. "Do what you want" I say coldly. "You generally do." He sits gingerly on the edge of the sofa. "I want us to work things out" he says straight away. I look at him in shock. "Does Renee know you're here?" I ask slyly. "There is nothing with me and Renee!" he yells. "Nothing! Yes, I know how it looked, and how it still looks with her calling me. But there is nothing. Lora I promise you. The only woman I want is my wife." I shake my head. "If" I say. "And I mean if, we are going to work Jon, I don't want you near her. Not carpooling, nothing. I'm stuck here until I get called up, if that ever happens. I need to know I can trust you." He nods quickly. "I want you away from Finn" he says finally. I look at him in shock. "Finn is my ticket out of NXT" I say. "This programme with him and Charlotte is helping me. Surely you can see that?" He nods. "I can" he admits. "But I don't like it Lor." "Without this stuff with Finn" I say slowly. "I'm here for a hell of a lot longer. Apart from you while you're travelling all over with Renee. Are you getting my point here?" He nods. "I will do whatever it takes to get you onto the main roster" he says, watching as I stifle a yawn. "Go. Sleep. I'm not leaving." I'm too tired to argue, I stand and head for my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and leaving him on the sofa.


	48. Chapter 48

"What do you mean, where am I?" he says. I listen in, not daring to open the door. "I'm attempting to save my marriage Hunter. Yeah, well, she's sleeping. I need her on the main roster. No, I'm serious. I don't care what it takes, I need her called up. I can't leave her here with Balor. I can't bring her with me tomorrow, she has training. For that programme you've started her on with Charlotte. What? Really? Uh, sure, I'll get her to call you. Thanks, Hunter." I hear his phone hit the table and I open the door, stretching as I walk out to him.

"Hey sleepy" he says. "Well rested?" I shake my head. "Not really" I say, flopping onto the spare sofa. He grins. "Uh Hunter just called" he says. "He wants you at the house show with me tomorrow." I shake my head. "No can do" I say, getting up and going to the fridge for some water. "Tomorrow I'm..." "Wrestling Charlotte at the house show" he butts in. I drop the water jug in shock. "I'm not ready for that" I finally manage to splutter. He grins. "You are more than ready and we all know it" he says. "Plus after the show is the premiere of the DVD. Hunter wants you there." I nod, grabbing a cloth to clean the mess up. "Fine" I snap. "Hunter always manages to get what he wants anyway." My phone rings before Jon can answer. I grab it and smile. "Hey Finn" I say, glancing across at Jon. His face is like thunder. "Hey Lor" Finn says. "I bet you're getting the look of death now right?" I laugh. "Something like that" I admit. "What's up?" "Just heard our training session is off for tomorrow" he says. "Can't say I'm surprised. Just wanted to say good luck for the show." "Oh thanks Finn" I say. "Hunter only wants me there because they're screening the DVD afterwards." "Wrong" Finn says. "Hunter wants you there because your husband has complained about you working with me and is refusing to turn up until you're there with him." "He what?" I yell. Jon knows. He puts his head down straight away. "Uh Finn, I'm gonna go sort this shit out" I say, looking over at Jon. "I'll see you at training tomorrow." I hang up before Finn can argue, turning my phone off before throwing it at Jon.

"The fuck are you playing at?" I yell, not caring that my phone has just bounced off his head. "Fuck Lora!" he yells. "I thought you'd be pleased!" "Pleased?" I yell. "Pleased how? Pleased that I'm getting to work a house show with you? Or pleased that you're basically holding the company to ransom until I get to the main roster? News flash darling! I'm not fucking pleased! Get out. Go. Now. GET OUT JON!" "Please Lor" he begs. I shake my head. "When I get to the main roster" I say walking towards him until he's backed up against the door. "It will be because I'm good enough to be there. Not because my husband has had a word. I'm not going to be the next Eva Marie or Rosa, Jon. I'm gonna be there because I can wrestle. I'll come for the screening, but that's it. Then I come straight back here and you go wherever you need to be. End of discussion. See you tomorrow night." I open the door and push him through it before slamming it shut and locking it behind him.

He seems to get the message. Hunter calls me later to tell me that Jon has turned up, and to go over the plans for my match with Charlotte. "Not happening Hunter" I say, stretching out on the sofa. "I'm only coming for the screening. I've got practice tomorrow with Finn. I've already had this discussion with Jon. I'll wrestle on the main roster when I'm good enough to be there, not because he's making demands." "I respect you for that Lora" Hunter says solemnly. "I'll see you tomorrow night then." I say bye and end the call. My phone rings straight away. Charlotte. "I hear you nixed the plans" she says laughing. "I'm proud of you. I'm looking forward to working with you on NXT. You're real good Lora, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." "Uh, I won't" I stammer. "Thanks Charlotte." "See you in training kiddo" she says before ending the call.

"Balor!" I squeal the next morning as Finn grabs me from behind and swings me around. "Ambrose" he squeals back, putting me down in time for me to give him the death stare. He laughs and throws his bag to the corner of the ring we're working in. "Come on" he says, starting to run the ropes. "Sooner we get this done, sooner you head to see your husband." I nod. He's right.

Two hours later and I'm showered, dressed in heels and a short dress and headed to the airport. I don't have any luggage with me, I'm there for the screening and then I fly straight back to Florida. My heart is in my mouth by the time the plane lands. I'm dreading this, the whole screening thing. I just know something is gonna be there for the fangirls to complain about, not that they need anything to complain lately. As long as they're getting their Jon and Renee shots they're fine. I get in a cab as soon as I can and give the address of the arena. The guys should already be there by now going through their matches. Fans are there too. "Go back to Balor Lora!" someone yells as I open the car door. I shake my head and take a deep breath before heading into the arena.


	49. Chapter 49

I'm already in the room being used for the screening when he walks in, drying his hair after his shower. "Sorry I'm late guys" he says, flopping into a seat. "I, uh, just got no real desire to see this, ya know?" Everyone around him nods. I excuse myself from Guy and the cameramen and slowly walk over to the empty seat next to him. I watch as he sits, staring at my name tag on it. Lora Good. "Mind if I sit?" I ask quietly. He looks up, his eyes rimmed with red. Either my husband has been crying lately, or finding the solution to all our problems in the bottom of a bottle of Jack. He jumps up quickly, nearly knocking me over. "Please" he whispers. I walk past him and sit down, watching as he fights with his inner demons before sitting next to me. I feel someone rubbing my back and turn around quickly, smiling when Galina and Leighla give me the thumbs up. I turn back around to face the screen, trying not to flinch as his hand brushes my thigh. Guy is talking, giving an introduction to the DVD, but I can't make out what he's saying. Jon is lightly brushing his thumb against my leg, and it feels so good.

The DVD starts off good. I laugh when the others laugh, Jon is such a goof! I start getting tense right around the pool party. I know what's coming, and I'm right. Right after the Raw when I signed the contract, he changes. Scruffy, slurring in the interviews, slouching around the apartment in just his boxers. He's not my Jon. He's a man who looks as if his whole world has crashed down around him. I glance at him, he's still facing the screen but with his head down. I mumble an apology, push past him and run out of the room.

I don't even get four steps away from the room when the door is opened again. He grabs me and pulls me against him, holding me tightly. "Lora?" he whispers, making me look up at him. I shake my head, the tears making it impossible to see him properly. "I can't, Jon" I whisper. "You have to let me go." "No" he growls. "But I'm bad for you!" I almost yell, managing to calm it down slightly. "I saw the difference in you on that film. If I can see it, everyone can! I did that to you! You're not the same Jon anymore!" He shakes his head, letting me go slightly. "You're right" he says. "But you're oh so wrong too doll. Yes, you did that to me. That man on that film, and this man stood in front of you, we're both the same man. The same, broken, shell of a man. And yes, it's because of you. But Lora, don't you see? It's because you left me. Because you weren't there. Because I need you Lora, more than I've ever needed anyone before in my life! And that scares me. It frightens the fuck outta me if I'm honest. Until then, until that very second on that tape, when we both know you'd left me by that point and that's why I was in that state, I didn't realise how bad I was. Joe and Colby, they both told me I needed to sort myself out and I didn't listen to them." I glance up at him and he groans, wiping my tears away. "I just want my wife back" he whispers. "Please Lor?" I nod, slowly. "I'm yours Jon" I whisper. "And only yours. But, fuck, I have to get back to Florida." "I'm coming too" he says quickly, glancing back at the room. "I'm not losing you again to NXT Lor. Not happening." We both look at the door as Hunter walks out.

"Lora" he says hugging me. "How do you feel?" "Like shit" I admit. He smiles, opening his jacket up and handing me an envelope. "Read it" he says. "It's the programme for NXT for next weeks batch of tapings. Good luck." I nod, putting it in my bag. "Uh Hunter" Jon says, nervously running his hands through his hair. "Any chance I can..." "Go" Hunter says, smiling. "Work this out. She needs you, you need her. We need the both of you. See you next week Lora. Jon." With that, he turns his back on us and heads back into the room.

Screams hit our ears as soon as we open the door to the parking lot. "Go back to NXT!" one fan yells. "Dean belongs with Renee!" He smiles. "But Jon belongs with Lora, his wife" he says as we get in the cab. I smile. "He better" I warn. He nods. "Only you, Lor" he says, crossing his heart.

"Bed, Mrs Good" he says, scooping me up as soon as we get into my apartment in Florida. I squeal, laughing as he dumps me on the bed. "I love you" he whispers, flopping next to me. "I love you too Jon" I say. "Don't make me regret it." He shakes his head. "Perfect husband material right here" he says pointing at himself. "Yeah" I groan. "Unfortunately, you are. Now, let's sleep." "Sleep?" he yells. "Sleep is for losers, Mrs Good. And us Goods, we are most certainly not losers."


	50. Chapter 50

Running water and whistling wakes me the next morning. Yeah, whistling. Guess Jon got his happy back. I smile, watching as he walks into the bedroom. "Good morning wife" he whispers, sitting on the bed. I smile. "Morning husband" I whisper back. He's shaved, that's gotta be a good sign, right? He kisses me softly. "Time for you to go play nice with Balor" he says through gritted teeth. I smile. "It really is just work Jon" I say getting out of bed. "I swear, there is nothing between Finn and I." He nods. "I know" he says finally. "It's just, real hard, watching you walk a guy to the ring, and that guy isn't me. You should be my valet Lor, you're my wife." I nod, pulling on my training gear. "I know Jon" I say, resting my hand on his shoulder. "But what you need to remember is, being Finn's valet is what is getting me through NXT. Besides, with The Shield back together, there's no room for a valet." He nods thoughtfully. "I gotta go" I whisper, kissing him. He smiles. "I'll be here when you get back" he says. "Playing the dutiful husband, staying home cleaning while my wife gets all sweaty with another man..." "You could always come with me" I offer, raising an eyebrow. He jumps up straight away. "Thought you'd never ask" he says pulling his shoes on.

"Ah Ambrose" Bill says shaking Jon's hand as soon as we get through the doors of the performance centre. "Come to offer the wife some words of wisdom" Jon says smiling. "Get her main roster ready." Bill frowns. "A word, Ambrose" he says, pulling Jon to one side. I shrug and get in the ring, running the ropes until Finn turns up. Instead of Finn, Charlotte is the one who gets in the ring with me. She doesn't say anything, just hugs me tightly. "It's gonna be awesome kiddo" she says. I frown at her. "You what?" I ask looking over at Jon and Bill. "Lor" Charlotte says. "Didn't Hunter tell you?" "Tell me what Charlotte?" I snap, still concentrating on Jon. "Focus on me Lora" she warns. "You can't be this easily distracted. Not when this next taping is our last one at NXT." Ok, now she has my attention. "W-what?" I stammer. She nods. "We're outta here kiddo" she says. "We did it. In record time, in your case. Raw here we come." "I think I'm gonna be sick" I whisper. She shakes her head. "Nerves" she says. "Don't lose focus now Lora. We gotta kill this. Come on. Time to practice."

And practice we do. Everyone turns up and runs through their parts so we all know what we have to do. It's the same routine, right up until Thursday. "Here goes nothing" Finn says as we pull up at Full Sail. Jon is following later, we can't let the fans see him arrive with us. "I was gonna ask if you're ready for this" Finn says as we get out of the car. "But I already know the answer. You're more than ready Lora, and I'm so proud that I got to work with you, even though it hasn't been for long. I just hope that we can continue working together when I get called up." "I'll put in a special request" I say as we walk in past the fans. He smiles as we head to our separate locker rooms. Charlotte is already in the women's locker room, with Bayley and Sasha. They stop talking quickly when I go in. "Don't stop on my account" I say dumping my bag. Charlotte shakes her head. "It's not what you think Lora" she says quietly. I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I ask, folding my arms. "You're all mid conversation and shut up when I walk in. Come on Charlotte, you don't have to be Einstein to work that one out. Hell, even Jon could work that out and he's not the most perceptive person." Bayley hugs me quickly. "It's not you Lora" she whispers. "Really. Well, it kinda is. Renee has requested to be put on commentary again tonight because she knows Jon is coming to watch from backstage." I groan. "Doesn't that woman ever give up?" I ask, slumping onto the bench. "Has she been given permission?" Sasha shakes her head. "Nope" she says. "It's Corey, Jason and Regal tonight. The three commentators who are more likely to put you over the best. Not some whiny, moaning little bitch." I look at her quickly. "I have to work with her" she shrugs. "Doesn't mean I have to like her." I smile. "Thanks girls" I say, grabbing my bag. "Guess I'd better start getting ready." Charlotte nods and hugs me tightly. "Don't let her get to you" she warns. "And concentrate on the matches, not on your husband in the front row. This is about us, not him, he's already made it. I'll see you out there kiddo." I nod and head into the bathroom to get changed.

I'm sat on a crate backstage when Jon finally arrives. "Hey superstar" he says, hurrying up to me and kissing me softly. "I hear you get the valet for the night." I smile, watching as Finn, Baron and Charlotte walk towards us. "Lucky me" I say. "A hot valet, and a hot husband sitting in the front row. What more could I ask for?" He smiles, kissing me again. "I love you Lor" he says. "I gotta go find my seat, I'll see you out there ok?" I nod and kiss him once more before he rushes off. "He's so sweet with you" Charlotte says watching him go. "He's so different to how he was when he was here. Nobody could go near him. I like this Ambrose better." I smile. "Come on" I say jumping down off the crate. "Let's go give this crowd a show they'll never forget."


	51. Chapter 51

Everything goes to plan, until the fourth match. Charlotte and I are tied at one match each, plus a no contest, so it's all on this last match. "Ready?" Finn asks, offering me his arm as my music starts. I nod and take a deep breath before taking his arm and walking with him to the curtain. "This is it Lor" he whispers. "Your last match in NXT. Soak it up girlfriend." I smile and pull him gently. "Come on Balor" I say. "Let's go get this done." The crowd screams as we walk through the curtain and we both smile as we walk down the ramp. Suddenly I feel Finn pull on my arm. I spin around just in time to watch as Finn disappears over the barriers into the crowd, pulled there by Jon. "She's my wife!" he yells. "I should walk her to the ring!" He jumps the barriers and takes my arm, walking with me as if nothing has happened. "All in the script you never read" he whispers as I get in the ring. I nod slightly and watch as Charlotte and Baron make their way to the ring.

The match flies by, it's all too quick for me. Nothing registers until I hear the bell ring and Drake lifts my arm. Jon jumps in the ring and picks me up, trying to get me on his shoulders and failing. The crowd cheers and suddenly I'm lifted higher up. I look down and smile. Finn is in the ring, I'm on his and Jon's shoulders. They shake hands and let me get down. Charlotte breaks all kayfabe and hugs me tightly. "You're amazing Lora" she whispers. "I can't wait to work with you again. Until then, don't ever change, ok?" I nod, blinking away tears. High praise from her. Jon pulls me away and out of the ring, scooping me up over his shoulder and running up the ramp. As soon as we get backstage he puts me down, right in front of Hunter. "Sign this" he says, thrusting a pile of papers in my face. I frown as Jon grins. "Main roster contract" he says. "My wife made it." I look at Hunter and he nods. "She sure did" he says smiling. I sign them quickly and hand them back as Jon picks me up again. "And now, we go celebrate" he says, throwing me over his shoulder and rushing back to the locker room.

He rushes into the bedroom as soon as we get back to the apartment. I shake my head and make us a drink before following him. I stop in shock as soon as I get in the doorway. "What are you doing?" I ask, folding my arms. "Packing" he says, throwing more of my clothes into my bags. "I can take my wife home now. She's graduated from NXT, no need to stay in Florida toots." I groan. "Tomorrow Jon" I beg. "Please? I've just wrestled four matches, I really don't want to rush around travelling tonight." He looks at me for a while before finally agreeing. "Tomorrow it is" he says, throwing the bags on the floor and holding out his arms. "Come give your husband some loving Mrs Good" he says, winking at me. I shake my head. "I'm not entirely sure he deserves it" I admit. "My husband is a spoilt brat who always has to get his own way. Maybe now it's time he started learning that marriage doesn't work that way." I turn my back on him and head out to the lounge, grabbing my coffee and slumping on the sofa.

I must have fallen asleep. When I wake he's sat opposite me. "You're right" he says quietly. "You're so right Lora. I've been selfish, and I'm sorry, I'm so freaking sorry right now. You have no idea." I rub my eyes and look at him again. "Huh?" I ask sleepily. "Am I still dreaming or something?" He shakes his head. "I've done some thinking" he says holding his hand up. "I know, I know, shocking right? The situation I put you in with the contract, the damned if you do damned if you don't one? I know, this is all my fault, and I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up to you. Our marriage, just, please tell me it isn't over?" I sit up and look at him. "Oh it's far from over Jon" I warn. "You're stuck with me, for better or worse, right? But I'm warning you right now, show off again, and I will make our marriage a living hell." He nods slowly. "It's what I deserve Lor" he says finally. "No Jon" I say standing up. "What you deserve, is for me to walk away now, to end us. The shit you've pulled these past few weeks, find me one other person who would have put up with it all and still come back to you. I must need my head read or something. But, call me stupid, but I love you, and I don't give up on things easily." He pulls me towards him. "I love you Lora" he says. "Things are gonna change, I promise." "They'd better" I say, letting him pull me onto his lap. He nods, kissing me softly. "I just can't wait to get you home" he says. I smile. "Honestly" I say, looking around. "I can't wait to get home either. I mean, it's nice here, but it's not home." He nods. "Finish packing" he says helping me up. "We're outta here."


	52. Chapter 52

Monday night. Raw is in Vegas, which means we can stay at home. I'm glad, I've missed this place. Jon is at the arena while I finish unpacking and sorting the apartment out. I check the time and grin. Raw is about half over, he's already told me he's in the main event so I know he won't have wrestled yet. I get changed quickly into a short denim skirt and one of his customised shirts that Sandra made for me, checking my hair and makeup before grabbing my flip flops and the car keys and running out of the door. Time to surprise the husband at work.

I get in the arena without being spotted, which suits my plan perfectly. I avoid his locker room like the plague, sneaking around corners and praying I won't get spotted. I hear her before I see her. "It's ok Summer" she says. "I've got a ride tonight. Don't worry about waiting for me." Summer says something then obviously walks off. I frown. What is she up to? A few people scurry past my hiding place but they don't notice me. It feels strange, sneaking around backstage when I work here, but I don't want Jon to see me. Well, not yet anyway. I change hiding places a few times, each time getting closer and closer to the gorilla position. I'm hiding in the shadows, within touching distance, when he goes out for his match, and when he comes back after winning. But I'm not alone in waiting for him.

"Jon!" Renee calls excitedly. "Congrats on the win. Uh, can I talk to you? Could you, uh, slow down a little?" "Not really Renee" he snaps. "Thanks for the congrats and all that shit, but I need to get away. Like now." "But Jon" she whines. "Summer has left me, and I don't have a ride to the hotel." "Call a cab" he says, reaching his locker room. "Walk. Whatever. How you get to the hotel is not my problem. How I get home to my wife is all I'm thinking about right now." I smirk, unable to stop myself. She watches as his locker room door slams in her face. She stares at it for a few seconds before shrugging and walking back in my direction. I can't hide anymore, this is just too perfect. I step out from behind the curtain and grab her arm as she passes. "Try and manipulate my husband again" I warn. "And I won't be so polite. He is not, ever, getting in a car with you again. Get that through your thick skull will you?" I let her go and push her away before making my way down to Jon's locker room.

I don't even bother knocking, just push the door open. "Renee!" he yells, without even turning around. "Leave me the fuck alone!" "Charming" I say, smirking as he spins around. "Lora?" he asks, rubbing his eyes quickly. I nod and he runs to me, scooping me up and slamming the door behind us. "I am so sorry for calling you R..." he starts. "Oh shit. I guess I'd better explain.." I shake my head. "I was behind the curtain" I say. "I heard everything. Unluckily for Renee, I also heard her tell Summer that she has a ride tonight so she doesn't need to wait for her." His eyes grow wide, realising what's happened. "She played me" he whispers. I nod, watching while he takes his frustration out on packing his bag. "Jon!" I yell finally. "Are we gonna let her spoil our night?" He stops straight away. "Fuck no" he says grabbing his bag and holding my hand. "Let's get out of here toots." I smile and let him lead me out of the locker room.

Renee is in the parking lot when we get outside. We pause by the door, listening to the fans call to her. "Are you waiting for Ambrose Renee?" one yells. She chuckles slightly, not denying it but not confirming it either. "Come on" I say, pulling Jon along with me. He puts his arm around me and we laugh as we come into their view. "Ambrose!" the fans yell. "Renee is waiting for you!" "She'll be waiting a hell of a long time" he yells back. "She shouldn't have told Summer she didn't need a ride tonight! See you tomorrow Renee, stay safe! There are a lot of weirdos out there!" We laugh as he throws his bag into the car then kisses me before getting in the drivers seat. "Lora!" a fan yells. I look over at the fence and smile as she gives me the thumbs up. "Two seconds Jon" I say, closing the door again. I jog over to the fence and she smiles. "You were great in NXT" she says, handing me some paper and a pen. I sign for her quickly and frown as she visibly starts shaking. Hands slip around my waist and I know Jon is there too. "Time for the fans" he says, signing autographs and taking pictures with them. "He never does this when Renee is with him" they whisper. Jon pretends to ignore them and soon we're ready to go. "Gotta go guys" Jon says apologetically. "Finally got the wife back from NXT for a while, got some catching up to do!" I groan and slap him playfully. "Bye guys" I say, waving as he leads me to the car. "Get me home Jonathan" I say. He grins and jumps in the car, starting it straight away. As we pull away, Renee is stood, watching the car, until we can't see her anymore.


	53. Chapter 53

"Morning" he says sleepily. I smile, cuddling into him. "Five more minutes" I beg. He laughs. "Lor we got all day" he says. "We don't travel until this evening. We can stay here for as long as we like." "Until tomorrow morning?" I say, hopefully. He kisses my head. "As much as I'd love that" he says, throwing the covers back and standing up. "I don't think the boss would be too impressed." "Hunter?" I ask, sitting up. "That tosser owes us for everything he's put us through. Jon, we nearly split because of him." He looks at me, shaking his head. "Don't give him credit Lora" he warns. "We were never splitting, that was never an option." "He got off on the drama he created" I say, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on before getting out of bed. "Our whole lives just seem to be his personal plaything, I'm not taking his crap anymore. One more trick and he can shove his contract up his fake tanned arse." I slam the bedroom door shut behind me and head for the kitchen. I don't get even halfway there before the sound of his laughter reaches me. "Lora" he calls, opening the door. "You've got such a way with words! I can't wait until you have to cut a promo!" I turn around to face him, still totally pissed off, but seeing him having to lean on the doorframe for support totally cancels it out, and I'm laughing with him before I know it. "That's naughty" I finally manage to splutter. "I'm hungry, you want feeding?" He nods, pointing at the bathroom. "You sort breakfast" he says. "I'm gonna shower and I'll be right with you." I nod and head for the kitchen, hearing the shower start up a few seconds later.

I've just grabbed a glass from the cupboard when he's behind me. He spins me around and kisses me hungrily. "Jon" I moan. "Breakfast. I thought you were hungry?" "Changed my mind" he moans, pulling the shirt off me and kissing my neck. Damn, he knows how to get to me. We both moan as he slides into me, wrapping my legs around his waist and leaning against the cupboard so he doesn't fall over. "I love you" he whispers. "I love you so much Lora." "I love you too Jon" I moan, resting my forehead against his. "For always. You are my life now. My whole life." I pull my head back and look at him, watching as a single tear runs down his cheek. "I'm not gonna lose you" he vows. I shake my head. "Never" I whisper. He kisses me softly, never losing the rhythm he has built up. "Fuck Lora" he groans, pulling me onto him hard. I moan as he trembles, holding onto the cupboard for balance. His phone rings and he groans, trying to get his breath back. I smile and hand it to him as he puts me down. I pull his shirt back on as he answers, busying myself with making the breakfast while he talks.

"Uh Lor" he says, walking back into the kitchen. "Were you planning on coming with me tonight?" "I thought I just did" I say, frowning. He smirks. "Very good, Mrs Good" he says kissing me. "But we've been called to see Hunter." I groan. "Why do I get a feeling of dread in my stomach every time his name is mentioned?" I ask. Jon nods absently. "What?" I ask, nervously. He shakes his head. "Nothing" he says. "I'm gonna go shower. Won't be long." I frown but nod as he leaves me alone and heads for the bathroom. Something is not right with my husband, and once again it has something to do with Hunter.

I've just put his breakfast on a plate when he walks out, drying his hair. "I'm starving" he says, kissing me before sitting at the table. "Worked up an appetite somehow." I smile and put his plate in front of him. "Eat up" I says kissing his head and ruffling his hair. "I'm gonna go shower and find something to wear, most of my stuff is in the laundry still." He frowns. "Not eating?" he asks. I shake my head. "I had some toast" I say. "Besides, Hunter kinda turns my stomach. Lost my appetite." He smiles and watches as I walk to the bathroom.

"Are you worried about this?" he asks, walking into the bedroom as I'm drying my hair. I watch as he sits on the edge of the bed before replying. "Should I be?" I ask, watching him in the mirror. He wrings his hands nervously, kinda says it all. "What's going on Jon?" I asks putting the hair drier down. He shakes his head. "I don't know" he says quietly. "But Hunter sounded pissed. I mean, real pissed." I nod, picking the hair drier up again. "He's always pissed about something Jon" I say. "Don't stress over it. It's gonna be fine." He nods, looking over at the closet door. "You wearing that?" he asks, looking at the short dress. I nod. "Kinda all I got left" I say. "Need to do some laundry desperately." He smiles, standing up. "I'll go put some on" he says. "My stuff is all ready, so I'm ready when you are." I nod. "About an hour ok?" I ask. He smiles and walks out to start the laundry.


	54. Chapter 54

Fans are already outside the arena when we pull up. "Don't these people work?" I ask as Jon cuts the engine. "I mean, there's hours before the show." He nods. "Photo ops" he says simply. I groan as I realise where he's parked the car. Way away from the arena entrance. "No spaces" he says simply. I nod and watch as he gets out of the car, walking around and opening my door. I hold his hand and he helps me out, kissing me as soon as I'm level with him. "Kinda like those shoes doll" he says. "Same height as me, no more bending down to kiss you." I slap him playfully and he laughs before getting his bag out of the car. He slams the door and locks the car before holding his hand out again. I take it and we start walking towards the arena. He waves at the fans as we walk, keeping them kinda happy. When we reach the doors I pause. "It's ok Lor" he says. "He's already hurt us in every way he can, what else can he do?" "I'm scared to even think about it" I admit. "His head is dangerous. Come on. Let's get this over with." He nods and pulls the door open, letting me walk ahead of him.

My phone starts going mad as we walk down the corridor. Jon frowns as I pull it out of my bag. "Twitter" I say, opening the app. I'm hit by pictures of him kissing me, of us laughing, and holding hands as we walk. I show him and he smiles. "Photo ops" he says simply. I smile and follow him to the locker room. Joe and Colby are already in there. "Hey bro" Colby says, hugging him. "Hey sis. How's things? Ready for when you gotta do this with us?" I shake my head and he laughs. "Why not?" Joe asks softly. "More people" I say simply. Joe nods thoughtfully. "I got that too, when I first got here" he says. "At the end of the day, it's just more people who get to see how awesome you are." Jon grins. "Wonder whose wise words they were" he says, winking at me. Joe pats him on the back and smiles. "Still remember it bro" he says. Jon dumps his bag and looks at me. "You wanna go find him?" he asks. Joe and Colby frown at him. "Find who?" Colby asks. "Face ache" I say. Jon laughs. "Hunter, Lora, Hunter" he says. I nod. "I know his name" I say, opening the door. "But if he messes with me any more he's gonna need reminding of it, I'll beat him so bad!" "Uh oh" Joe says pushing Jon after me. "Seems like someone needs babysitting." Jon laughs. "Hunter needs a bodyguard I think" he admits. "She is totally pissed at him. Catch you guys in a bit, I can't see her anymore. Lor, hey Lor! Wait up!"

I lean against the wall outside Hunter's office and wait for him. "Re... Ok I guess you are" he says as I bang the door. Hunter opens it straight away. "Lora" he says grimly. "Come on in." I push past him and sit in the seat opposite his desk, watching him as he walks around and sits opposite me. Jon stands behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "What's all this about?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I hate to do this Lora" he says. "But there's been a complaint. Renee alleges that you put your hands on her yesterday." I nod. "That it?" I ask. He frowns. "You're not denying it?" he asks. I shake my head. "Why would I?" I ask. "I grabbed her arm so she couldn't walk away from me, told her to leave my husband alone, and left her in the corridor." "I'm gonna have to reprimand you" he warns. "Do it" I start as Jon yells "You what?" Hunter looks at him quickly. "You know the rules Ambrose" he says. Jon nods. "I also know Lora wouldn't have done it without good reason" he states bluntly. I shake my head, looking over the papers on the desk. I smirk, seeing my personnel file there. "You know what, Hunter?" I ask, standing slowly. "I'm really starting to regret ever coming here. You have tried to split us up from day one, forcing our marriage into the limelight where we didn't want it. We kept it away from you for a year for a good reason. What do ya know, we were right to, within weeks of knowing you nearly killed our marriage. And now, now you're taking the side of a Canadian slut who cancelled her ride home because she thought Jon was here alone and she could get another photo op with him, keep the fans talking. But that's what you want, isn't it. With you, it's not about how good my husband is in that ring, it's all about getting that ring off his finger. And I'll be damned if I ever work here. Not for you." He smirks. "You signed, Lora" he reminds me. I nod thoughtfully, then quickly make a grab for the file. I fumble through it for the contract, smiling when I find it. "My mistake" I say, pushing it into the shredder. Hunter is rooted to the spot. "Guess I unsigned" I say. "I'm outta here." I walk past Jon and open the door, Hunter still hasn't moved. I shake my head and walk out, heading back to the locker room.


	55. Chapter 55

I've been sat in the locker room for five minutes, making small talk with Joe and Colby, by the time Jon joins us. Joe takes one look at him and grabs Colby. "Catering. Now." he says, pulling him out the door. Jon waits for the door to close before taking a deep breath and sitting next to me. I wait for the anger to hit, surprised when it doesn't. "I'm so fucking proud of you" he says sincerely. I look at him in shock. "You what?" I ask, frowning. He holds up his hand. "Hear me out Lor, please?" he asks. I nod. "What you just did" he says. "That takes balls, Lor. Anybody else would be biting his hand off for a contract like the one you just shredded. But not my wife..." "Anyone else would let him manipulate them" I say. "Including my husband. Just as well one of us has balls in this marriage. It's just a shame it's not the one who's meant to have them. I'm sorry Jon, I really am, but I couldn't let him get away with it, not again." He nods. "I know you're right" he says, holding my hand. "I can't do what you just did, I mean, we got bills to pay and we need to eat, but whatever you want, I'm behind you one thousand percent." "I know" I say quietly. "Guess I'd better start looking for a job, right?" "Nuh uh" he says pulling me to him. "You've got a full time job already, looking after me. You saw how I get if I'm left alone, right?" I groan. "How could I forget?" I ask, kissing him.

A knock at the door brings us back to reality a few minutes later. "Just a sec" Jon yells, straightening his clothes before looking at me. I nod and he opens the door. "Joe?" he asks. "Why the fuck are you knocking?" "Duh" Joe says, looking at Jon as if he grew an extra head. "You, plus Lora, plus an empty locker room, equals, well, unspeakable actions on our sofa." I laugh, he's nearly right. "A few more seconds and you'd be right Anoa'i" I say, standing up and kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna head to catering, kinda hungry. You want anything Jon?" "My wife back without any drama" he says. "But I get the feeling that's way too much to hope for." I wink and head out, closing the door behind me.

Great. Renee is in catering, sat with Summer and Brie. "Hey Lora" Brie calls. I wave and carry on to the food, grabbing whatever takes my fancy. "Should you be eating all that junk?" Brie calls over. "I mean, what are they having you wrestle in?" "Um, my bathtub with my husband" I say, ignoring Renee and sitting next to Brie. Brie frowns. "I didn't mean that" she says. "I meant..." "I know what you meant Brie" I say smiling. "I'm not actually wrestling in anything." "Hasn't Sandra prepared anything?" Summer asks. I shrug. "No idea" I admit. She nods. "Using your stuff from NXT for now?" she asks. I shake my head, taking a huge bite from my sandwich. "Lora you're not making sense" Brie finally snaps. "How can you wrestle tonight with no gear?" "Simple" I say looking at Renee. "I'm not wrestling tonight." She looks down at the table quickly. Brie frowns as she looks at her. "You went through with it, didn't you?" she says suddenly. "You complained, even though Lora was well within her rights to warn you. Fuck Renee! What is wrong with you?" I shake my head, putting my hand on Brie's arm. "She did me a favour" I say. "Contract terminated. No more wrestling. Now I get to do what I like doing best. Being around my husband." Renee looks at me quickly. "He fired you?" she asks. "No, he didn't" Hunter says from behind me. "Lora quit. Lora, a word please?" I shake my head. "Nothing to say to you, Hunter" I say, not even looking at him. Brie, Summer and Renee all stare at me in shock. "Ok" Hunter says. "Can one of you girls let the Shield know their DVD goes on general release in two weeks?" "DVD?" I ask, standing up and turning to face him. He frowns. "Yes Lora" he says. "The DVD. Surely you haven't forgotten?" I smirk. "Oh, that DVD" I say, slapping my head. "Oh no, that DVD won't be going on general release at all." He frowns. "What do you mean?" he asks. "Oh dear, Hunter" I say. "It must have slipped your mind, how silly of you. See, I don't recall signing anything that gives you or your company permission to use my image, or my likeness, in any DVD intended for general release. Try and release it, and I'll see you in court. Catch you later Brie." I walk back to the locker room smiling to myself.

"What have you done?" Jon asks as soon as I walk through the door. "Nothing" I say sweetly, kissing him and flopping on the sofa next to him. It's all I have time to do before the door bursts open. Hunter. "You!" he yells. I smirk up at him. "Yes, Hunter?" I ask. "Something you need? Like, oh, I don't know, a signature, perhaps?" Jon frowns. "The fuck?" he asks, clearly confused. "Ambrose" Hunter growls. "Get her out of here. Now. Before I do something we all regret." "Woah now hold on a mother fucking minute" Jon growls back, standing up. "You ain't coming in here, acting all big and threatening my fucking wife Hunter. Somebody better tell me what the fuck is going on. Now!" "It's ok Jon" I say, grabbing his arm. "I'm gonna go home anyway. I'll talk to you later." "The fuck you are" he snaps. "You're staying here, with me. I am not being left in the dark here guys. Somebody better talk, and they better start now." "Your wife" Hunter says, staring at me. "Has basically cancelled the DVD release." Jon looks at me quickly. "You what?" he asks. I shrug. "I don't work here Jon" I remind him. "Therefore, the company does not have automatic permission to use my likeness in any promotional footage, or DVDs intended for general release. I never signed anything giving them permission to uses it, either. Isn't that right, Hunter?" He glares at me for ages before finally nodding. Jon smirks. "Seems like my wife has you, and the company, by the proverbial balls then doesn't it, Hunter" he says. "This is not the end of this, Lora" Hunter warns, walking out and slamming the door behind him.


	56. Chapter 56

"I gotta tell the guys" Jon groans. "I mean, this DVD not getting released affects their earnings too." I shake my head, putting my hand on his arm. "I never said I wouldn't do it Jon" I say. "All he has to do is ask. But I'm not telling him that. Let him see that he can't just bully people until he gets his own way, see how he likes it when it's turned on him." "Five minutes...woah" Colby says walking in. "The fuck is wrong with you two?" "Huh?" Jon asks, confused. "You're alone, in here, and still fully clothed!" Colby says laughing. I groan. "We don't always have sex Colby" I say standing up. He gives me a knowing look. "Lora" he says. "Darling. We had the same camera crew as you guys. They wanna know how there isn't a full football squad plus substitutes of mini Jon and Lora's running around your apartment." I grin, opening the door. "One at a time Colby" I say, winking at Jon. "Is she?" Colby squeals as I run out the door. I'll leave Jon to get out of that one.

"In here" a voice says. "Now." Someone grabs my arm and pulls me into a locker room. "Nicole!" I yell. "I just shit a brick! The fuck is going on?" "I could ask you the same thing Lora!" she yells back at me. "So what, you work your ass off at NXT, get called up, and quit? The fuck is that all about?" "It's about the control freak that pays the wages" I say, slumping on a bench. "Plus the whore that's trying to convince the world and its brother that she's shagging my husband. I just, I don't want that drama Nikki. I just wanted to work with my husband, and go home with my husband. Clearly that's too much to ask for." She shakes her head. "What have you done with the real Lora?" she asks quietly, sitting next to me. "The one who doesn't let anyone, or anything get in the way of what she wants? The one who tells Hunter exactly what she thinks of him and doesn't give a fuck what happens?" I shrug. "She got beaten in Florida" I say. "When Hunter encouraged her to go so his precious Canadian bimbo could get photo ops with her husband to keep her twitter mentions up. I'm done, Nikki, I can't do it anymore. This company, it's bigger than me, I know that, but I'm not gonna let it control me. I've still got Jon, my marriage is all that matters. Who knows, now I'll just travel with him for a while and then maybe we'll have kids." "Kids?" she asks. "You serious? Jon reproducing? Is that a good idea?" "Actually" I say, standing up. "It's an excellent idea. One of my best. I gotta go, I'll see you later." I run out of the room, colliding with someone outside the door. I look up quickly. It's Jon. "We need a baby" we both say at the same time. He pulls me outside quickly.

"Ok" he says quietly. "Did we just fucking agree Lora?" I nod slowly. "I think so" I say, looking up at him. "It's never crossed my mind until now Jon, but after being here tonight, all the shit that's going on, I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna wrestle." He nods. "For what it's worth" he says. "You should. You're amazing. Could totally freshen up the divas division." "Biased opinion Jon" I say. "You're my husband. If you said I was shit, I'd be worried." "And I'd be lying" he says. "Lora, I'm not saying we need one now..." "Good!" I say. "They take nine months to cook properly, you know. Plus, we gotta have loads of practice actually making one too." "That's the part I'm looking forward to the most" he says kissing me. "Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, valet for us. It's not physical, there's no risk. Please?" I groan. "Let me think about it Jon" I say. He nods. "I gotta get inside" he says. "Last match has gone over, but I gotta be ready for when it ends. I love you, Lora Good." I smile, holding his hand. "I love you too, Jonathan Good" I say. He smiles and leads me back into the arena.

The guys are waiting for him by gorilla. "Come on Romeo" Joe teases. "We gotta go to our entrance. Catch you in a bit, Lor. Don't go pissing off any more COO's." I smile. "Are there more I could piss off?" I ask, looking around. Jon groans. "Don't give her ideas guys" he says, kissing me softly. "Wait here for me. Do not move." I nod and cross my heart as he laughs. They all wave and follow their security along the corridor. I turn and watch the monitor, smiling when their music finally starts. Carrano gets me a chair and I take it from him, sitting right in front of the monitor to watch their match.

Carrano is talking to me as I watch, and I'm trying to be polite and answer him but it's just taking my attention away from Jon. "Sorry Mark" I say, pointing at the monitor. "Any other time, I'd be glad of the distraction, but not while my husband is out there." He nods. "You know" he says. "He was the same while you were at NXT. Always scouring for rumours, watching the tapes of the rehearsals. He's your biggest critic, but your biggest fan." I nod, slowly, as I watch the screen. Shit. Something is wrong. Sheamus has kicked him, but it's gone wrong. Jon hasn't got up. Mark sees me getting tense and looks at the screen. "Tell me it's a work Carrano" I beg. He grabs a radio, talking to Hunter quickly. He looks at me and shakes his head. "Fuck!" I yell, jumping up. Before Carrano or anyone can stop me, I'm through the curtain and running down to the ring, ditching my heels halfway up the entrance ramp in the process.


	57. Chapter 57

The crowd screams as I run to the ring. I slide under the bottom rope quickly, kneeling next to Jon straight away. "Lora!" Colby hisses, kneeling next to me. "The fuck are you doing?" "I don't know" I hiss back. "And I don't care. He's hurt, Colbs. Help me help him." He nods slightly, standing up and forcing Sheamus back. I cradle Jon's head in my lap, looking up as Joe takes him from me. He glances across at Sheamus, and I know what Joe is doing. I stand up quickly, looking down at Jon as Joe watches me. Sheamus smirks. "Come to save your fella have you lass?" He teases. I shrug. "Yeah" I say, blowing him a kiss before drop kicking him to the floor. The ref calls for the bell. My little bout of interference has got the guys disqualified, but there was no other way around it. Joe and Colby nod as I look down at Jon, sinking to my knees next to him. "You promised you'd wait at gorilla, Lora" he groans. I smirk, kissing him softly. "I'll make it up to you later" I whisper. "But first, we gotta get you outta here." He nods and I get up, letting Joe and Colby help him to his feet. We all walk up the ramp together slowly, and I pick my shoes up as the guys music blares through the arena. Jon manages to wave at the crowd before being dragged through the curtain by Joe.

"Wanna explain what the fuck that was?" Hunter yells, pulling me to one side as son as we're through the curtain. "Awesome is what it was" a voice says. We all turn to see someone walking towards us. Hunter pales visibly. "Uh, Vince" he says. "I don't believe you've met Jon's firecracker wife yet, have you? Lora, this is Vince McMahon. Vince, meet Lora Good." "Pleasure" he says, shaking my hand. "So, young lady, if you can execute moves like that, why aren't you in that ring?" "Hunter made her quit" Nikki says, pushing forward. "Sorry Vince, I know I'm probably speaking out of turn here, but seriously, she can hold her own, she's come up through NXT, she's ring ready, and Hunter is an ass!" Vince looks at Hunter. "This right?" he asks. Hunter waits a few seconds before nodding slowly. I smirk, loving how uncomfortable Hunter is with this whole situation. "Mr McMahon" I say. "It's very true, I did sign, but Hunter is more concerned with the state of my marriage than my actual in-ring abilities. He's helping Renee fuel rumours that she's dating my husband just to get more publicity. I don't wanna work in a company like that, I'm sorry, but my marriage means more to me than some job." Vince nods. "Well that's a shame" he says, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hunter, do we have Lora's NXT footage?" Hunter frowns but nods. "Good" Vince says. "My office, say, half an hour? Time to clean up this mess you've created. Lora, you'll join us, right?" "Um" I say. "As much as I'd love to, my husband got injured, I need to be with him." "Absolutely" Vince says. "Tell you what. Let me review the footage and see what we're dealing with. If alls well, I may be in a position to put an offer to you at the taping tomorrow. Will you be there?" I shake my head, looking at Hunter. "He wants me out of the arena" I explain. "Safer to stay away." "I'll rephrase that" Vince says, glaring at Hunter. "Lora, you are expected at the taping tomorrow. I'll see you there." He doesn't give me a chance to say anything else, he turns around and struts back down the corridor. Nikki grins. "Welcome back Lora" she says, smirking at Hunter. I don't say anything, turning my back on them all and heading for the trainers room.

"For the last time!" Jon is yelling. "I'm fine! Dammit where is my wife?" "I'm here" I say, walking in and holding his hand. "Sorry babe, I just got caught in the crossfire between Vince and Hunter." "Vince?" he asks quickly. I nod. "I have a meeting with him at the taping tomorrow" I say. I watch as he winces before looking across at doc. "Spill it Ambrose" I warn. "Kinda not cleared to compete tomorrow doll" he says. I look at the doc and he nods. "It's ok baby" I whisper. "I'll tell Vince I have to stay home to look after you. It's not as if I work for him, right?" He shakes his head. "You don't say no to Vince, Lor" he says. "He's not Hunter. You need to be there." I sigh but nod finally. "Ok" I say. "But then I'm straight back home to you. Can I take him home now doc?" "Yeah Lora" Doc says. "But keep an eye on him. I'm still not happy about him refusing a hospital visit." "He what?" I ask quickly. Jon shakes his head. "Save your breath" he says. "Unless you're telling me how much you love me, I don't wanna hear it." I nod, helping him down. "Catch you tomorrow doc." Doc nods and waves as we head out, not stopping until we're at the car. "Just take me home Lor" he begs. I nod and help him into the car, driving away before anyone spots us.


	58. Chapter 58

"I'm fine Lor" he grumbles as I get him tucked up in bed. "Not another word Ambrose" I warn. He holds his hands up and I grin. "I'll be back in a sec" I say, kissing his head. "Just gonna check everything is locked up and grab some water." He nods, blowing me a kiss as I walk out to the lounge. My phone is lit up and buzzing around the coffee table so I grab it quickly, answering it as I walk into the kitchen. "About time!" Lex complains. "Just saw Raw, Jon ok?" "So he says" I say, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and kicking it shut. "So you don't believe him?" she asks. I groan, pulling out a stool and sitting down. "I don't know" I admit. "He seemed pretty out of it when I ran to the ring." "That kick" she squeals. "Awesome!" "Tell that to Hunter" I groan. "He was all for tearing me apart until Vince walked up." "Woah what?" she yells. "Vince" I say. "I got a meeting with him tomorrow about something. No idea what." "Lora!" Jon yells. "I gotta pee! Am I allowed out of bed?" I groan. "I gotta go Lex" I say. "His lordship is demanding attention. I'll call you after my meeting tomorrow." "Make sure you do" she warns. "Keep me updated on Jon." "Will do" I say. "Bye." I end the call and put the phone in my pocket, grabbing the water and turning all the lights off before heading back into the bedroom.

"If I don't get to the bathroom" he warns. "One of us is gonna be sleeping in a wet patch." "So go" I say, shrugging. "It's not as if you were gonna listen to me anyway." "I'm fine Lor" he says, throwing the covers back. "Honestly." I nod, not paying any attention to him as I strip and quickly get into bed. I've got my back to his side of the bed when he finally comes back. He takes a deep breath before getting back into bed, not daring to touch me. He gives up moments later, rolling over and pulling me to him. "Lor" he whispers. I don't answer, pretending to be asleep. "I hate falling asleep on an argument" he carries on. "So I'm gonna clear it up, even though your not awake. Damn it Lora, I fucking love you. So much. I'm fine, really, having tomorrow off is just a precaution, it's all good." He kisses my shoulder lightly. His breathing finally evens out and when he starts to snore I fall asleep too.

He's already up when I wake the next morning. I find him in the kitchen. "Last load of your laundry is in" he says, nodding towards the washer. "Just ironed that lot, if you wanna go put it away." I frown, looking at him then back to the lounge. "Who are you?" I ask. "And where is my husband?" "I am your husband" he says, walking towards me. "And don't you ever forget it." I shake my head as he puts his arms around me warily. "Think that kick was harder than we thought" I say. "You've turned into some sort of domestic God!" He laughs. "Well" he says. "If Vince does what I think he's gonna do later, and I'm injured, I'd better get used to being the wife in this marriage." "Huh?" I ask. "Lor" he says. "Vince is gonna offer you a contract, everyone knows that. If I'm injured, I'm not gonna be travelling." I shake my head, laughing. "There's a snowballs chance in hell of Vince offering me a contract" I say. "Besides, you only get tonight off. Don't get too house proud." He smiles. "Don't be too hasty" he begs. "Listen to what he has to say, not just the parts you wanna hear." I nod. "Ok" I say. "But I'm still not making any promises about signing." He nods. "I understand" he says, walking away from me. "Go put your laundry away wife." I grin. "Yes boss" I say, grabbing it quickly and running into the bedroom. I've literally just put it on the dresser ready to hang when he tackles me onto the bed. "I kinda like that" he growls in my ear. "Boss. Got kind of a ring to it, don't you think?" I manage to roll over and look up at him. "God I love you" I moan. That's all it takes for the Jon and Lora mutual appreciation society to have an impromptu meeting.

"But you're injured" I manage to pant, resting my head on his chest. His heart is racing. "Told you" he pants back. "Just a precaution. Where's doc when I need to prove it?" "At work" I groan. "Which is where I need to be." He nods. "I know" he says quietly. "Gonna miss you Lor." "Gonna miss you too dumbass" I say kissing him. "I'm gonna hit the shower. Can't turn up for a meeting with Vince smelling like sex." He smiles. "Want me to drive you to the arena?" he asks. I nod. "That would be good" I say. "Better join you in that shower then" he says, jumping up and racing into the bathroom. I shake my head, take a deep breath, and run after him.


	59. Chapter 59

"Call me as soon as the meeting is over" he says softly, kissing me. I nod. "I will" I say. "I love you." "I love you too Lor" he says, watching as I open the door. I smile and wave as he drives off, watching until I can't see the car anymore before heading into the arena. Stars are milling around in the corridors, clearly waiting for something. I shrug, guessing they're waiting for their meeting. Well, until it happens. "Hey Nicole" Cena grins. I frown, guessing Nikki must be behind me or something. I don't answer him, I mean, my name is Lora. "Heeeeey Nicole" Dolph leers, looking me up and down. Suddenly Jon's choice of outfit seems really revealing to me. Crop top and shorts. Nice one, dear husband. I walk past Dolph, looking for the office Vince is using. "Nicole!" Colby yells. "In here!" I look up, but only because it's Colby. I shake my head, following him into a room.

"What the fuck is it with the Nicole comments?" I yell, dumping my bag. Vince smiles at me from behind his desk. "Thanks for coming Nic, I mean Lora" he starts. I hold my hands up. "Look" I say. "I don't know what kind of game everyone is playing here, but it's getting real old real fast. What's this Nicole shit?" Joe chuckles. "We've seen it, Lor" he says. I frown as I look at him. "Seen what?' I ask. Vince presses play on a DVD and I sit down in shock. "How did you get this?" I ask, watching myself and four other girls from my college class dancing on the screen. "Doesn't matter how I got it" Vince says, pausing it. "Fact is, it's amazing, and we can't ignore it. What's the story behind it?" I shake my head. "Performing arts in college" I say. "Assessment. A group of us were put together and giving a task. Ours was to recreate the Pussycat Dolls video for Don't Cha. And, well, you've seen the end result. So has the whole roster by the looks of things." "Not quite" Colby says quietly. "Jon ain't had the pleasure yet." I groan. Shit. Jon. "Lora" Joe says. I look at him quickly. "With that performing arts background, you'd be stupid not to sign" he says. "Clearly entertainment was something you were looking to pursue. Why not pursue it with your husband? Work with us, here?" I look at Vince. "So you get my friends to talk me into it?" I ask. "This part of your master plan?" He shakes his head. "They care about you Lora" he states simply. "Very much. I think turning you heel and eventually aligning with The Shield makes perfect business sense." I nod slowly. I know there's no point arguing, Jon would never let it go. "Have it ready for me to sign by the end of the taping" I say standing up. "I need to go do some damage limitation. Oh, and kill Lex. I don't know how you got hold of her, but she was the only one with that video." I stand up and walk out, heading to a quiet corner to call lex and contemplate my future.

"Right you evil cow" I say as soon as she answers. "Why would you give him that video Lex?" "Because it's fucking amazing Lora" she says simply. "Now he knows your background, it's gotta help, right?" "I don't know" I admit. "But jeez Lex, of all the videos! Why that one?" "Duh" she says. "Lora, that one shows you for the absolute star you are! When are you gonna see that instead of hiding from it?" I shake my head. "I miss you" I blurt suddenly. "I miss you too dumbass" she groans. "Come over" I beg. "Please? Come stay with Jon and I?" "Don't you think it's a bit soon?" she asks. I shake my head. "Nope" I say. "Jon has all his friends around him all the time. My friend is in another country. She needs to get her ass here now." "Ok ok" she laughs. "I'll do some scouting around for flights and I'll get back to you later. Love you Lor." "Love you too Lex" I say, before ending the call.

The next call is more tricky to make. "Jon" I say when he finally answers. "Can you, uh, come to the arena?" "Sure toots" he says. "What's up?" "I'll tell you when you get here" I say. "I love you." "Love you too" he says. "I'll see you soon." I end the call and stand up. Joe and Colby are walking towards me. "Uh Jon's on his way in" I say walking towards them. Colby nods. "Sandra needs you in wardrobe" he says. "Measurements for the tactical vest and stuff for when you're with us." I frown. "Colby" I say. "Are you alright with them putting me with you?" He takes a deep breath before answering. "Honestly?" he asks, sitting on the step. "I'm not sure. Please don't take this wrong Lora, Joe and I we love you to death, like a sister, but, ah fuck, Lor, The Shield works as it is. I don't see how putting you with us is going to help any of us?" I nod. "Because" Vince says from behind us. "The Shield, as good as you guys are, is missing one element. A girl. A diva. Appeal for guys. You've got the fangirls, now you need the fanboys too. Lora is that diva. Or she will be, just as soon as she signs this." He hands me a contract and a pen. I look at Joe and he nods slightly. I sign it quickly and hand it back to Vince. "Pleasure doing business with you Lora" he says, putting it in his pocket and walking back up the corridor.


	60. Chapter 60

I'm sat in the locker room with Joe and Colby when my phone rings. "Hey baby" Jon says. "I'm outside, you wanna come collect me from the car?" "Uh sure" I say standing up. I wave at the guys quickly and run out to the parking lot. I see his problem straight away. Fans. Lots of them. Him arriving alone is gonna look weird. I cross the parking lot and open his door. "Well hello handsome" I say, holding out my hand. "Need a security escort into the arena?" "Well" he says taking my hand and getting out of the car. "I was kinda hoping for my real hot wife to come and save me, but I guess security will have to do if she's not up to the job." I look at him, unsure of what to do next. "I'm joking Lor" he says. "Well, not about the real hot wife, cos you are, fuck! Lor I'm not even sure if I can kiss you in public! These guys are real Renee shippers." I shrug. "I don't care Jon" I moan, pulling him towards me. I kiss him, softly at first, then he pulls me closer to him. "God I can't get enough of you" he moans. "I love you Lora." "I love you too Jon" I whisper. "Come on, we should get inside. I need to go see Sandra." His face lights up. "You signed!" he says excitedly. I nod, pulling him to the arena. "I'm not doing this out here" I say. "There's something you need to see. Well, not need, but everyone else has seen it and it's only fair that you see it too." I open the door and lead him in, straight to Vince's office.

"Come in" Vince calls seconds after I knock on the door. He looks up as I pull Jon in after me. "Lora" he says, standing up. "Ambrose. What can I do for you?" "I need Jon to see the video" I say awkwardly. Vince nods straight away, pointing at the tv. Jon frowns. "Babe" he asks, sitting down. "Did you make a porno or something? I mean, it's fine if you did..." I shake my head quickly as Vince laughs. I press play but watch Jon instead of the video. I mean, I'm in it, I know what's happening. It takes him a few seconds before he realises. "Is that?" he says looking at me. I sigh, nodding as I watch for his reaction. He doesn't disappoint. "Holy fucking shit" he groans. "I married Nicole Scherzinger!" I laugh. "One time only" I say, sitting on the edge of Vince's desk. "It was for a college assessment. Lex had the only video, I thought it was long forgotten. I'm sorry babe." He frowns. "Sorry?" he asks. "Lora, why the fuck are you sorry?" "Well" I say, looking at Vince quickly. "With how quick Vince got Lex to cave with the video, I don't know what else is gonna come out once it gets out that I've signed. I mean, I know it could have come out when I was in NXT, but this is main roster Jon..." "Lor" he says calmly. I carry on babbling, not listening to him. "I mean," I say. "There's stuff from college performances, anything..." "Lora!" he yells. I look at him quickly. "It doesn't matter" he says simply. "Lora, it really doesn't matter. The whole world now gets to see the amazing, talented woman I married. I'm so fucking proud right now I could cry." Vince smiles. "And you were worried because?" he asks me pointedly. I shake my head. "Because I forgot how amazing my husband is" I whisper as a tear runs down my cheek. "I, uh, need to go see Sandra. You coming Jon?" He shakes his head. "I'm gonna sit here" he says. "And watch my amazing wife a few more times." I smile weakly and wave at Vince before heading out of the door.

Nikki catches up to me as I walk down the corridor. "You do realise" she says, linking her arm through mine. "That the whole roster wants to see if you can still do it?" I laugh. "They can wonder all they like" I say resting my head on her shoulder. "I did it for an assessment. Never again." She laughs. "Tell that to Hunter" she says. "When he arranges his talent night." "Sorry what?" I splutter. "Talent night" she says. "The whole roster goes. They book a bar and the whole roster has a night out together. It's actually pretty fun, cos we normally all hit different bars, so we never spend any time together. This is different. I'm sure there's one coming up soon. Oh hey Sandra. Guess I'd better leave you to it. I'll see you later, Nicole." I groan as she grins and runs off down the corridor.

Jon is just walking out of Vince's office when I go looking for him. "Hey" I whisper as he scoops me into his arms. "Don't tell me you only just finished watching it?" He nods guiltily and I laugh. "And speaking to Lex" he confesses. "She couldn't get hold of you so she called me. Said to let you know she flies out tomorrow so get ready." I grin. "Can't wait" I say. "As long as she leaves the other videos at home!" He laughs. "She already promised" he says. "Says she caused enough trouble with this one, least she can do is not cause any more trouble." "Speaking of trouble" Colby says, looking at us. "Uh Lora, do you have your gear with you?" I shake my head. "No" I say, looking at Jon. "I was just coming here for a meeting with Vince. Why?" "Dolph got hurt warming up" he says. "They've got a spot to fill. You're it."


	61. Chapter 61

"Nope" I say, staring at him. "No, nein, non, na, um, fuck, I've run out of ways to say no. Oh, wait a minute...not fucking happening." Jon laughs as Colby opens and closes his mouth. "Don't know what you're laughing for Ambrose" he says. "The turn is happening tonight. No wrestling so you're good to go too. You need to get changed. Now. Both of you." "I have nothing to wear" I say, looking down at myself. "You're good like that Lora" Vince says, appearing out of nowhere. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

"Ready for this Lora?" Carrano asks as I pace behind the curtain. "Does it look like I'm ready?" I hiss. He laughs. "Sorry" he says, holding his hands up. I shake my head, groaning as I look at the screen. Nikki is in the ring, teasing the audience about who is going to face her for the title. "I mean" she says, looking at Brie. "I've already fought off most of the locker room. Nobody back there is a challenge anymore. What we need, is some fresh meat." AJ winks at me as her music starts. I smile and watch as she skips down the ramp to Nikki, grabbing a microphone before getting into the ring. "Uh AJ" Nikki sneers. "Did you not hear me? I said fresh meat. No offence, but I think the crowd is bored of you trying to get this back. Just accept it's not going to happen." AJ nods, but before she can say anything Paige's music starts. "That's my belt Nikki" she says,walking down the ramp. "If anyone deserves a chance to take it from you, it's me." Nikki shakes her head. "I'll give you credit, Paige" she says. "I mean, you're fresher competition than AJ, but still, not fresh enough." The debate continues, with Summer, Layla, Alicia, Rosa, Nattie and Emma all staking their claim on the belt. "Now Lora" Carrano says, handing me a microphone and pushing me through the curtain.

"Fresh meat huh Nikki" I say, walking slowly down the ramp. I feel, rather than see, everyone's eyes on me. "How about NXT fresh?" Nikki winks at me and nods slightly. "Oooooh a newbie" she says, watching me get in the ring. "I may be a newbie" I say, looking at her. "But I know my way round a ring..." "Then you know how to get out of it" AJ says harshly. "What makes you think you're any better than us huh? Why should you get a shot at that title over us? We've worked our asses off to get to it." I nod thoughtfully. "AJ" I say. "I never said I was better than you. I never staked a claim on the title. Heck, I never said I want the title, I'm not gold hungry like you lot. I mean, look at you, all out here demanding a title shot. All I said was I'm fresh meat, just what Nikki wanted." Nikki nods. "She did" she agrees. They all look at me, whispering amongst themselves. Finally AJ speaks again. "So she knows her way around a ring" she smirks. "Maybe she should prove it..." Straight away they all come for me, I don't stand a chance. I manage to fight Emma and Alicia off, throwing Rosa out of the ring for good measure. The music I've been waiting for finally hits and the crowd goes wild. Joe, Colby and Jon all run down the stairs, jumping the barrier and getting straight in the ring. The remaining divas get out quickly, watching as the guys stare at me. I sit up, sliding backwards until my back is against the turnbuckle. AJ smirks at me, obviously thinking something bad is going to happen, especially when Joe takes a step towards me. I watch him warily, cramming myself as far into the corner as I can. Finally he shakes his head and holds his hand out to me. I look at Jon and Colby, watching as they stare at Joe in mock shock. Joe nods at me and I nod, reaching out and holding his hand. He helps me up, holds the rope down for me to get out of the ring, helps me over the barrier and runs up the steps with me in his arms.

We wait for Jon and Colby to join us before walking backstage. None of us talk until we're safely in the locker room. As soon as the door is closed Jon grabs me and pulls me onto his lap. "Well?" he asks. Colby groans, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know man" he says. "I still don't get how this is gonna work." "Me either" I admit. "I guess we're gonna have to trust Vince and see how it goes." Colby finally nods. "If it's going to work" he says. "You need to put some effort in too. We've worked our asses off to get this far Lora." "Hey!" Joe yells. "You saw that footage, right? The stuff for the DVD and her NXT stuff? She's worked her ass off to get here too Colby. Give her some credit too. Now, end of discussion. Lora is part of The Shield now. Deal with it." Colby groans, opens the door and walks out, slamming it behind him. "I'm sorry Lor" Joe says quietly. "Trouble with Colby is he can never see the bigger picture, only the here and now. He'll come around, it's just gonna take some getting used to. I'll go find him, we've got a match soon. Don't worry about him, ok? Just concentrate on your stuff and you'll be fine." I smile and nod as he heads out to find Colby.

"He's right" Jon whispers. "Colby only ever sees as far as the end of his nose, not what's beyond it. Prove him wrong babe, I know you can." I nod, sliding off his lap onto the sofa. "I wasn't expecting this Jon" I say. "Ok, maybe in time I hoped to work a bit with you guys, but not straight away." He nods. "Blame creative" he says. "As soon as Dolph got injured they came up with this segment to fill time. Guess we'll find out on Thursday how successful it was." I nod, watching him. "Can we forget it now?" I ask. "Pretend it never happened, until it airs anyway." He smiles. "What did you have in mind?" he asks wickedly. I pull him towards me and whisper in his ear. "Um" he groans. "Where's Vince? Suddenly I don't feel too good, I think my wife needs to drive me home."


End file.
